A Royal Meeting
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: An idea on how Belphagor and Fran came to meet and part of their early relationship. First story in the 'A Royal-' series, followed by six others (in the first season) Warning: Name misspellings, heavy OOC-ness, and lots and lots of innuendo.
1. Chapter 1: Fran joins the Varia

Royal Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! But if I did... *grin*

Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: B26, slight 6926

Summary: A little idea about how Fran and Belphagor came to meet.

WARNING! This Fanfiction contains Yaoi- boy x boy content. Don't like, don't read. It's pretty dang simple to do that, yeah? Second warning. This Fanfiction contains a surplus of fluff. If you want to read about the whole bloody killing ripping of corpses to shreds that USUALLY come with Belphagor, sorry, you've got the wrong Fanfiction. Third, PLEASE don't steal my story. If your going to use it, mention my name as the author!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(So you want me to take the kid in?)

"Yes, if it would be quite convenient. You DO need a Mist Guardian, correct?"

(Yeah, yeah. I just have to feed the kid, right?)

"As long as he's taken care of I'll be satisfied."

(Alright. I'll make sure one of the trashes take care of him.)

"Thank you."

(Scum.)

BEEP-BEEP-BE-

Mukuro flipped the phone closed, smiling brightly. "Fran!" he called to the teal haired boy who was absently reading a book. "What, Master?" asked the boy, looking up from his book. Mukuro resisted a chuckle at the sight of the title: The Princess and the Frog. "Oya oya? Reading a romance novel, my young apprentice?" Mukuro teased, walking over.

"Yeah, whatever. What's up?" the younger boy asked, snapping the book shut as he looked up at his illusion trainer.

"Xanxus says you can join the Varia~" the ponytailed Mist user hummed, sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Yay," Fran deadpanned. "So you put me up for adoption?"

"Fran!" Mukuro pouted, arms folding, "don't you know who the Varia are?"

"More murderers I have to get used to?" Fran said in a monotone voice, face emotionless.

"Well... yes," admitted Mukuro, smile wavering, "but they're... well..."

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"Are you coming with me?" Fran asked abruptly, his calm veneer fading slowly.

"...No, young one."

"Why not?" Fran whispered, eyes starting to look upset.

"I'm afraid I will have to go to to Japan for a while. I am a guardian of the Vongola, after all."

Fran was silenced for a while as he turned his gaze away. Then, he spoke the words that were a heavy blow to Mukuro's heart. "Master... I'll miss you."

Mukuro smiled sadly and pulled his apprentice into a tight embrace. "I'll miss you too, Fran."

Fran didn't hug back, but he allowed the intimacy, for he knew that Mukuro really did care about him. "Master...," he whispered against the other's ear.

"Fran, you'll make allies there. Trust me," soothed Mukuro, allowing the younger illusionist to settle back down.

"... Will I see you again?"

"Of course."

-DAY ONE AT THE VARIA-

Fran cautiously walked through the hall that seemed to go on forever. He was totally alert, wary since no one had actually let him in. 'If you see an open door to a place where you want to go, why wait for permit?' he told himself. But suddenly, he realized his terrible mistake, as he was discovered by a man with a shaved head and a green bang on the side of his head. The man was wearing sunglasses, and an apron decorated with hearts. Not bloody, gruesome hearts, but actual valentine's-day-style HEARTS. To Fran, this was a bit more scary than an undead corpse holding a knife and drenched in blood with worms spilling out of its eyes. This was scary, because Fran knew his situation perfectly. There was a gaylord in front of him.

"OMG! You're so CUTE!" squealed the man, hugging Fran right off the bat. The teal haired boy flinched in the hug before glaring fiercely at the other. "What's your name, little fella?" asked the gaylord, smiling widely at Fran.

Fran's aura would've been pitch black had anyone been able to see it, and in comparison to the bright, mister sunshine she-man, Fran looked TERRIFYING.

"Don't Touch. Me," hissed the teal haired boy, clenching his fists tightly.

"Mou," pouted the pink-apron-with-hearts guy. "That's no fun." Even as he said that, he reluctantly retreated from his hug.

"I'm the replacement Mist Guardian," growled Fran, "for Mammon."

"Aw~! So you'll be staying with us here? Oh, that's wonderful~! So, what's your name?" asked the other in a cheerful voice.

"Fran," spat the first, "You?"

"Lussuria~ The Varia's mother~!"

"Mother?" repeated Fran, a disturbed look on his face.

"I'm the sun guardian~ The doctor~ So people call me the Varia's mother~!" explained Lussuria, his index finger against his lip in a feminine pose.

"You're a guy," deadpanned Fran. Lussuria giggled in a way that REALLY disturbed Fran. "That's what they all say. You're going to have to get used to it, Fran-chan~!"

"FRAN-CHAN?"

Lussuria gave in to a fit of giggles, really REALLY creeping Fran out. "You're so ADORABLE~!" squealed the gaylord.

"I'm going to... walk away now...," murmured Fran, carefully inching around the man before striding off at a fast pace.

'That was scary,' he thought. 'I don't know if I can handle this job.'

"VVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!" An abrupt, loud, continuous scream erupted through the air, and Fran immediately tried to cover his ears, but it didn't help. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

Prince the ripper was walking through the hall when he suddenly noticed something lying on the ground a few yards away. Curious, he strided over to it, and realized it was a person who had passed out covering their ears. 'Probably couldn't handle the sound of Squalo yelling' the prince mused, bending down to observe the person more carefully. By the looks of it, this person was male. He shook the boy gently with one hand, seeing if he could get them to come to. No such luck. "Well, hopefully he isn't dead," the prince muttered, picking up the boy and putting him over his shoulder before walking back towards his own room. "Ushishishishi~"

-Day Two at the Varia-

Fran slowly opened his eyes, and, upon seeing red, he was sure his eyes were bleeding or something crazy like that. He inhaled. 'What... is that smell?'

He exhaled and twitched his arm. 'I can move.' He tried to sit up, but a throbbing pain hit his head and he lied back down.

"Ushishishishi~?" came a snicker.

"?" Fran looked around, but couldn't find the source of the noise.

"Got a headache?" asked the same voice. Fran nodded numbly, but stopped and clutched at his head when he felt the pain again. "Shishishi~," it snickered again. "I'd give up on moving~ You need to relax."

"Who are you?" Fran managed.

"A prince," it answered simply.

"Prince?" Fran repeated.

"Shishishi~ Prince-the-Ripper."

"Prince the ripper," Fran murmured. "Where are you?"

"Shishishishishi~!"

"What's so funny?"

"Look behind you, stupid."

Fran snapped his attention behind him and saw a blonde-haired teen who seemed just a bit older than him, and was grinning, showing off gleaming white teeth. Fran yelped in suprise.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" he shouted, backing away from the other quickly. The prince giggled childishly, even though he SEEMED at least fifteen.

"I told you to relax, Froggy~!"

"Yeah. Not happening if you plan to sleep with me. Wait... Froggy?"

"Shishishi~ You have green hair and eyes. Froggy suits you, ne?"

"I don't think so!"

"A peasant's opinion doesn't matter."

"PEASANT?"

"Okay, look dude, it's not cool to just repeat everything the prince says. Have some originality!"

"So why did you decide to snuggle up next to me like that, huh?" Fran growled, glaring at the prince.

"Shishishi~ 'cause the prince is LONELY," said the prince seductively.

"Uh...," Fran trailed off out of lack of knowing what to do in the situation.

"Shishishishishishishi~! You should just SEE your face!" the prince hooted in laughter, clutching his stomach as he rolled around on the bed. Fran flushed red at the prince's actions before muttering,

"I wish I were back with Master Mukuro..."

"!" Suddenly, the prince quieted. "Mukuro?" he repeated.

"Master Mukuro Rukudo is my illusions master," Fran admitted, sitting up to hug his knees close. "I miss him." The obnoxious prince was finally silenced, and he slowly sat up as well.

"I know him," the prince said. "He beat Mammon in the battle for the rings."

"Did he," muttered Fran sourly. "Huh."

"Oi, oi, don't be like that," pouted the prince in a way that bittersweetly reminded Fran of his master. He placed a hand on Fran's shoulder. "What's your relationship with him?"

"He's my illusions master. There's nothing more to it."

"... Really?" Fran looked back at the other, and couldn't help but notice the expression on the prince's face. The one that said, 'I know every little thing about you.' That was one creepy expression.

"Y-yeah?"

"You aren't... lovers, or anything like that?" pressed the prince, leaning in a bit closer so that his face was centimeters from Fran's.

"No!" Fran answered, a bit too quickly, for the prince smiled, though this time, he didn't use teeth.

"So would you mind... if I kissed you?"

"Wh-what the hell?" Fran gasped, backing away from the other as much as he could. The prince started laughing again.

"I tell you, Froggy, these faces you make are HILARIOUS."

"Hey! Don't joke about stuff like that!" Fran protested, blushing deeply.

"Shishishi~ It's the prince's nature."

"So what's your REAL name?" asked Fran, glaring.

"Belphagor," replied the other. "You are to address me as 'prince' or 'senpai.'"

"Huh."

"I'm serious! I AM from a royal family."

"Huh."

"Stop that!"

"Why? Does it get on your nerves?" questioned Fran in monotone.

"Shut up."

"Huh."

"I'll kiss you to make you shut up."

"That's cheating!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Don't be such a baby!"

"You're the one who brought lip contact into this!"

"That makes me mature!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Hee hee hee!"

"What the-"

The pair turned to see Lussuria, who was giggling madly by the door.

"Oi! Out of the prince's room!" shouted Belphagor.

"Sorry, Bel-chan, it's just... you two look so CUTE together!"

"SHUT UP, GAYLORD!" the two yelled in unison. Lussuria giggled some more and walked away.

"You wanna kiss me then?" asked Belphagor.

"NO!"

~End Chapter~

I'm not sure if I should continue this one... this was all experimenting, after all. I'll collect some constructive critisicm from friends, or just flat-out insults... then I'll decide. Belphagor: Hey, you made me totally OOC!  
Me: Sorry! *gets shot*  
Fran: It's like a completely different me!  
Me: Sorry! *is shot again*  
Lussuria: I think I'm in character.  
Me: Lussuria, you're too funny to make out of character. *is attacked by Bel/Fran fangirls*  
Some reader: Why didn't you put in a kissing scene?  
Me: Fran didn't meet Bel until the end!  
Other reader: But he hugged Mukuro!  
Me: I thought it would be a cute scene!  
Another reader: So they slept together?  
Me: Bel wasn't asleep.  
Same reader: Then Bel was watching Fran sleep?  
Me: Yeah, I guess. *is shot*  
Mukuro: I'm NOT that nice.  
Me: You're cuter that way!  
Hibari: *smirk*  
Mukuro: I am NOT cute.  
Me: Hibari disagrees with you.  
Mukuro: *glares at Hibari*  
Me: *gets shot one last time* Constructive criticism would be nice!


	2. Chapter 2: Partners

Royal Meeting

Chapter two

Disclaimer: Aww... I have to say it again? *sigh* I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: B26

Summary: Idea on how Bel and Fran came to meet

Again, this contains Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. There's a surplus of fluff in this fanfiction and not a lot of bloody ripping of corpses. And lastly, do NOT steal the story, if you wanna use it, mention my name as the author.  
Fran: They don't know your name.  
Me: I meant my penname!  
Fran: Your penname's stupid.  
Me: No it's not! DX

Where I left off-  
Bel: You wanna kiss me then?  
Fran: NO!

Day Two at the Varia- 5:18 PM-

"You really are no fun at all," muttered Belphagor, his expression annoyed.

"Dude. I don't want to kiss you," Fran hissed, clenching his fists.

"Why not? I'm a prince!" Belphagor tried to reason, looking somewhat like a child who'd been told that they'd have to go to bed early.

"That's not going to chance my mind, Belphagor," Fran growled. Bel gasped loudly. "What?" Fran asked, rolling his eyes.

"You said my name for the first time!" cheered the prince. Fran sighed loudly, trying not to slap that joyful look right off the other's face. "Ne, so

what's your name? For future reference I mean, I don't plan to stop calling you Froggy."

"I don't think I NEED to tell you my name."

"Aw... come on~!" whined Bel.

"Alright, fine. Fran. My name is Fran," Fran gave in, an irritated expression on his usually blank face.

"... Ne, Fran," the prince said, smiling broadly. Fran felt a light blush tint his cheeks at actually being called by his name, but fought it. 'Why the hell is he suddenly using my name?' Fran wondered, before remembering the prince was waiting to be acknowledged.

"What?" Fran managed to not stutter, even though his heart rate was starting to increase. The prince leaned closer, and Fran tried to back up. However, the prince was stubborn, and soon had his face right in front of Fran's.

"You're pretty," Bel commented. Fran flushed a deep red, his teal eyes widening. He had NOT expected that. "Shishishi~ You're blushing, froggy," giggled Belphagor, backing away again.

"What was that for?" snapped Fran.

"Hm? What?" said the prince innocently.

Fran retained his sigh and facepalm. "Calling me pretty," he said in an obvious tone.

"Wanted to see Froggy's reaction," Bel said with a smirk. Fran abruptly stood up, ignoring his panging headache.

"I'm leaving. I need to see Xanxus and tell him I'm here," he said, venom dripping in his voice. "Mm'kay, have fun, Froggy~!" said the prince in that same innocent voice. "Goodbye, Belphagor," Fran said in a controlled voice before starting to walk off. "I told you to address me as prince or senpai!" called Belphagor as Fran left the room. Fran didn't reply as he left, but slammed the door behind him.

Belphagor frowned as soon as Fran had left. "I wonder what he'll say when Xanxus tells him he has to work with me?"

Fran felt unusually angry as he made his way along the hall, his face still flushed red. "Prince, huh?" he spat. "Not very charming if you ask me."

'You're pretty'

Why had his heart beat so fast? What was the truth behind his blush?

Fran was confused at himself. 'I don't like other guys,' he told himself. He stopped walking. 'Right?' He thought of Mukuro. That knowing smile, the softness in his gaze. He had allowed Mukuro to hug him on several occasions. But his heart never beat that fast. He never blushed around Mukuro.

What was different about Belphagor?

"Aw~ It's the cute kid~!"

Oh crap.

Fran turned around and saw the same gaylord he'd seen earlier. This time, at least, he wasn't wearing the creepy pink apron. "Hi... uh... Lussuria?"

Fran said uncertainly, trying not to run away. "Aw~! You remembered my name! Now how cute is that?"

"You're really creeping me out," Fran deadpanned. Lussuria giggled.

"I get that a lot~"

"That's... not... a good thing...," Fran murmured, taking a couple steps away from the mister-sunshine she-man.

Lussuria giggled some more. "Oh, right," he said once he calmed down. "Are you looking for boss?"

"Boss? You mean Xanxus?" asked Fran.

"That's right."

"Yeah, I was. You know where he is?"

"Of course~!" Lussuria replied happily. 'Huh. Maybe Lussuria IS sort of helpful. Even if he/she is totally gay-ish and creepy,' Fran mused, following when Lussuria began to stroll off, saying "He's over here~"

They walked down a few halls, making a few turns, until Lussuria finally stopped at a door that looked like it had been hit and kicked quite a number of times; there was a number of dents in the door. "Bossu~!" called Lussuria, "the new Mist Guardian is here~!"

...  
No response.  
"Bossu?"

...

"BOSSU?" Lussuria yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, TRASH?" the response finally came.

"Ah, so you ARE in here~!" Lussuria opened the door, smiling brightly. 'Bipolar,' Fran thought to himself.

"What do you want," Xanxus repeated, glaring fiercely at Lussuria.

"I told you~! The new Mist Guardian is here~!"

"It's nice to meet you, Xanxus," Fran said curtly.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't care what you do, but if you get on my nerves I'll kill you," Xanxus stated in a flat tone, not even looking up at the teal haired boy.

"Ah... okay."

"Bossu~!" Fran whirled around and saw Belphagor walking in, a stack of papers in his hand. I have the reports for my last assignment~"

"Just leave them on my desk, prince trash."

"Okay~!"

"Oh, by the way, new trash," Xanxus started again, looking up at Fran for the first time. "Belphagor here will be your partner."

"Partner?" Fran repeated as he blushed, taking it the wrong way.

"Ushishishishi! I used to work with Mammon, so you and I are going to be working together on missions."

"Oh... okay," Fran calmed again. 'Sheesh. Why did I even think of it like that? It's an assassination squad, they wouldn't do something like that.'

"Ushishi~? Is Froggy getting some perverted thoughts?" giggled Belphagor.

"What! No!" Fran protested indigantly.

"Ushishishishi~ Who could resist?" Belphagor chuckled, striking a pose.

"Huh. Narcissist," Fran snorted, folding his arms.

"Shishishi~!"

"VOI! Xanxus, who's the new punk?" said another man, walking in. He had long silver hair which would lead anyone to mistake him for a girl, but his gruff voice made up for that. Xaxnus glared at the next person while Fran noticed him for the first time, his headache already starting to act up.

"The new Mist trash," huffed Xanxus, "shark trash."

"VOI!" repeated the 'shark trash,' drawing a sword from god knows where and flailing it at Xanxus.

"Ne, Lussuria," began Fran, refusing to talk to Belphagor, "who's this unneccessarily loud guy?"

"This is Squalo," introduced the gaylord, "he's our Rain Guardian."

"Huh. Not very 'tranquil' if you ask me," muttered Fran, "and what's up with his hair? It makes him look like a woman."

Squalo turned his sword on Fran. "VOI! Say that again, punk!"

"What's with your hair?" Fran repeated in expert monotone, "It makes you look like a woman."

"VOOI!" Fran covered his ears when the other shouted. "BRAT! I'M THE STRATEGY COMMANDER! YOU OUGHT TO RESPECT ME!"

"Alright, calm down, long-haired commander," deadpanned Fran, "I have a headache."

"He's not going to quiet down at all," growled Belphagor. "He's like this all the time."

"Great. Are you saying I have to get used to this?"

"Yup."

"Awwww," Fran whined in his droning, robotic voice.

"Ne, Fran-chan~! You still need to meet Levi~!" interrupted mister sunshine. Belphagor and Squalo groaned in unison upon hearing the name 'Levi.'

"Froggy doesn't need to know about Levi," protested Belphagor. "Levi's too... ugh."

"No one really likes Levi," added Squalo.

"He stalks the boss," the prince finished.

"He... stalks... Xanxus?"

"That's right," said Belphagor. "Unless we're here in the base, he NEVER leaves Xanxus's side."

"That's...strange," Fran managed.

"Levi-chan is trying his best!" defended Lussuria.

"Best to what?" chuckled Squalo. "Catch boss on his own so he can-"

"No! No," Lussuria cut off. "He wants to prove himself worthy of right-hand man."

"Not happening," interrupted Xanxus. "Ever."

"..." Everyone fell silent for a moment, before Bel decided it was time to continue his new-favorite-hobby of teasing Fran. "Ne, Froggy," he began, prodding Fran on the shoulder.

"What is it, fake-prince-senpai?"

"!" Bel looked taken aback at the response. "Fake prince?"

"My master once told me I have a knack for giving people nicknames. Fake prince suits you, ne?" Fran teased, using the same tone Belphagor had previously used saying 'Froggy suits you, ne?'

"I'm a REAL prince," Belphagor hissed, his self-admiration overcoming his want to taunt his kouhai.

"Hmmm? Did I hit a nerve?" Fran pressed. "Fallen-prince-senpai?"

"Alright, so now it's fallen prince?" snarled Belphagor. "Tch."

He suddenly calmed, causing Fran's coolness to waver. "What? Finally think of a comeback, idiotic-fake-prince-senpai?"

"I have," Belphagor said.

"Let me hear it."

Belphagor turned to face Fran. "Ushishishishi. So you're the difficult uke."

"!" Everyone in the area (count out Xanxus) ooh'd at the remark, and Bel let out another snicker when Fran blushed.

"Come to think of it," murmured Lussuria, "that kind of suits him."

"L-lussuria!" protested Fran.

"Ushishishishi~! I win," Belphagor laughed proudly. Fran remained silent after that, and in a couple of seconds he was curled up in a ball in the corner.

"Well. He wasn't very happy about that one," said Squalo.

"Aww... Fran-chan looks pretty defeated," added Lussuria.

"Ushishi~ The prince never loses after all~!"

"Voi, Bel, I get the feeling he doesn't like you very much."

"Shishishi~"

"Aww... and to think, he has to share a room with you too~!"

"Poor kid."

Fran's attention was back on them. "I have to what?" he shouted, standing up and turning around.

"Yeah, partners share rooms," said Squalo quietly.

"Oh, well that's just GREAT," huffed Fran.

"Shishishi~ Friends?" said Belphagor, extending a hand.

"... Maybe tomorrow," murmured Fran, walking away.

-End Chapter-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ALRIGHT! I managed to finish this chapter!  
Belphagor: You always end it at random moments!  
Me: I like cliffhangers!  
Fran: It's not a cliffhanger if no one cares what happens next.  
Me: That's not very nice!  
Mukuro: Hey, where am I through all this?  
Me: Uh... in Japan?  
Hibari: You better not pair me with him.  
Me: I might. Hibari: *frown*  
Me: Sorry!  
Byakuran: I wouldn't mind being paired with Mukuro-kun.  
Mukuro: ! *runs away*  
Byakuran: Where are you going? Mukuro-kuuuuuuun~! *chases*  
Hibari: ... *walks away*  
Me: *is shot* Alright! I'll continue!


	3. Chapter 3: Roommates with Royalty

Royal Meeting

Chapter three- Roommates

Disclaimer: Okay, let's get this straight. If I owned KHR, Fran and Belphagor would be the main characters. Obviously, I don't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: B26

Summary: Again, it's about Belphagor and Fran meeting. Well... by this chapter it's more their earlier relationship.

Yaoi. Don't like don't read.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Where I left off:

"Shishishi... Friends?"  
"... Maybe tomorrow."

Day two, Nighttime (10:26 PM)

Knock knock knock.

Fran refused to look up at the door to his 'partner's' room, instead focusing wholly on the ground, not wanting to see that smirk when the self-proclaimed prince answered.

He heard shuffling from the other side until the door swung open, revealing Belphagor, who, for once in his life, was not wearing the silver tiara he was so pround of. "Heyy, Froggy," said Belphagor, smiling widely when he saw his kouhai.

"Hi, idiotic-fake-prince-senpai," geeted Fran. Bel twitched, biting back his retort. He instead stepped aside, knowing why the younger boy was here, and allowed him into the room. "Huh. Like to keep the room nice and princely, huh, senpai," commented Fran sarcastically, looking around the gold and red room. "I'll sleep on the floor."

Belphagor snorted at the other's evident distaste. "Why not sleep with me, Froggy? The bed's big enough for two~," he asked in his falsely innocent tone.

"Huh. Like that will happen," muttered Fran.

"But Froggyy~!" pouted Bel.

"NO, senpai."

Belphagor grumbled something incoherent, as a respose, climbing up onto his fit-for-royalty bed. "Well... good night then, Froggy," he said.

"Good night, Bel-senpai," Fran returned quietly, lying down on the ground. 'Huh. Didn't he share a room with Mammon too, before I arrived?' Fran thought. But then, he suddenly understood. 'Mammon must have slept with him.'

Belphagor lazily reached over and turned off the light, then whispered another 'good night' and curling up to sleep. Fran lay on the cold, hard ground and thought bitterly 'Guess I won't be sleeping tonight.'

Even though he thought that, however, he ended up falling asleep to the sound of Belphagor snoring lightly. But, little did he know, that Belphagor was feigning sleep. 'Silly Froggy,' thought Belphagor, 'Of course, a prince doesn't snore.'

Fran woke up when he felt a light breath on his head. His eyes fluttered open, and, though he couldn't see, as it was pitch black, he analyzed the situation instantly.

One: There were arms draped around his body, hugging him tightly.

Two: That breathing did, in fact, belong to the same person who embraced him.

Three: That other person was in bed with him.

Four: That person was none other than Belphagor.

"What the HELL are you DOING?" yelled Fran, pushing the prince away from him before backing away so fast he fell off the bed.

"Nn... don't push the prince...," Belphagor complained, tiredly waking up.

"Senpai, WHAT WERE YOU DOING," hissed Fran, now backing up into a wall in his attempt to get as far away from Belphagor as possible.

"Hm?" Belphagor forced himself to sit up and reached over, turning the light on again. A wide yawn parted his jaws as he sleepily rubbed his eyes- an act that was completely cute, but ignored by Fran. "Froggy~ What are you doing on the floor? Isn't it really uncomfortable?" asked Belphagor in a droning voice- apparently not even awake yet.

"WHY was I in YOUR bed? And why were you HUGGING ME? Senpai!" Fran growled. For a short time, Fran was more or less just watching as the gears worked in Belphagor's mind until the prince finally understood.

"Oh!" he said, punching a fist into his open hand. " 'Cause Froggy is stubborn," he replied, cracking his signature cheshiar-cat grin at Fran. Fran made a noise that sounded something very much like a hissing cat.

"Senpai, I do NOT want to sleep with you," he growled. "Why can't you get that?"

"Why can't Froggy realize that he DOES want to sleep with the prince?" Belphagor returned cooly.

Now it was Fran's turn to think. He stared at the prince for the longest time, thoughts coursing through his head as though Belphagor had broken a dam.

'Why do I blush around him?'

'Why does my heart beat so fast around him?'

'Why did I blush when they said I'd Belphagor's partner?'

'Do I actually LIKE him?'

Fran managed to maintain a blank face, and his monotone when he said, "No I don't. What, do you think I'm gay?"

"Yes," Belphagor answered bluntly, as though the answer was completely obvious. "Name one time you've hung out with a girl."

"Earlier this morning," Fran said immediately.

"Lussuria doesn't count."

"Dammit," Fran cursed, thinking that mister sunshine would SO count as a girl. He thought more. 'What's that girl's name... that one that hangs around Mukuro...' "Chrome Dukuro, Master's 'spare body' when he's in prison and needs to possess someone in order to see the world every now and then."

"Has there ever been any intimacy between you two? Any alone time?"

Fran scanned through his memories before defeatedly shaking his head. "By the way, senpai, you sound like some sort of therapist. 'Has there ever been any intimacy between you two? Any alone time?'" Fran mocked, changing the mood from serious to taunting.

"That would be one princely therapist, ne?" chuckled Belphagor, falling into giggles of 'shishishishishi~.'

'He dropped the subject pretty fast,' Fran thought, rolling his eyes. "Senpai, it's the middle of the night. Go to sleep," muttered Fran.

"Not until Froggy joins me in bed," the prince said stubbornly, switching the mood again.

"NO, senpai," Fran refused once more

"Fran, you were sleepy so soundly up until now, if you had any sense at all you'd know that it's the smarter choice!" snapped Belphagor, just blurting whatever came to mind. The two fell silent for another moment. "You can't hide your blush from me, Froggy," Belphagor said in a quiet voice.

"...!" Fran reached up with one hand and touched his cheek. He was indeed blushing again. 'Why?' Fran asked himself.

Belphagor sighed. "Alright. Do as you want, Froggy, but you'll be sorry in the morning when your back gives you hell," huffed Belphagor, lying back down. "... Night."

"Good night, Bel-senpai," Fran returned quietly.

That night, Fran did, in fact, sleep on the floor.

The Next Morning...

Fran slowly sat up. 'He didn't carry me into his bed while I was asleep,' Fran thought to himself, glancing over at the prince, who was curled up in a ball on the bed, muttering random unclear words in his sleep. Fran silently inched closer, wanting to try and figure out what he was saying. Most of it was really just random noise, but he finally caught one clear word, or more specifically, name.

"Mammon..."

Fran's teal eyes widened. 'Was Belphagor... that close to Mammon?' he pondered. 'He hasn't said much at all about Mammon before, I heard Mammon took his own life, but I didn't know who it had had such an impact on.' Suddenly, Belphagor smirked.

"Watching the prince sleep, Froggy?"

"Ah-"

Fran backed away immediately, a deep blush turning his face red. He turned around, now just flatly rejecting Belphagor's wish to taunt him.

"Shishishi~, perverted kouhai," the self-proclaimed prince chuckled to himself.

"Am not," denied Fran, "You're the one who wanted me to sleep with you!"

"Shishishi~!"

Fran was about to whirl around and make a quick insult, but he didn't get to, as when his gaze rested on Belphagor, he practically froze. The prince was already changing clothes to leave the room, and once Fran had started to stare, he just couldn't look away. Belphagor caught the stare, however, and threw his shirt, the first thing he could find, at Fran.

"Oi, if you're going to deny every blush and pretend to hate the prince, then don't stare at him when he's undressing!" protested Belphagor, the lightest, faintest blush on his cheeks. Meanwhile, Fran had been looking at the prince, taking in every detail until he was suddenly hit in the face by Belphagor's shirt, which had been purposely thrown at him. When Belphagor said those words, Fran remembered his dignity and turned around.

'What was that?' Fran asked himself, 'Why couldn't I stop looking at him? It's not like it's neccessarily a new scene.' Abruptly, Fran decided to make a remark that really pissed off the prince, remembering the marking he'd caught a glance of on Belphagor's stomach.

"Nice birthmark."

Belphagor, as an automatic response, selected three oddly-shapen silver knives out of his pocket and threw them at Fran. Fran, however, wasn't paying attention and yelped in pain when the silver knives buried themselves in his back. "What the hell, senpai?" he growled as he drew out the knives and observed them. "Huh. Touchy subject? Fine then, I won't talk about your wierd, moon-shaped birthmark."

STAB.

"I get the point, senpai, you REALLY don't like people talking about your-"

STAB.

"Ah-" Fran bit back a chuckle. The second two times, he'd been ready, and managed to cast an illusion of himself so he didn't actually get hurt.

"Raseil has that same mark," Belphagor said sourly.

"Who's Rasiel?"

STAB.

"My DEAD twin," Belphagor hissed, before breaking out his usual grin. "I killed him."

"That's quite violent, senpai," Fran commented.

STAB.

"Alright, if this is going to be a regular thing with you, then I'm going to ask boss for a switch in the partners."

Belphagor pouted, but complied. "Then, is Froggy not going to change clothes?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Huh. Not with you around, no," Fran muttered, eyes still emotionless.

"Come on, Froggy~ Don't be embarassed about your body~," teased the prince, prodding Fran in the shoulder.

"I never said I was, senpai!" protested Fran, brushing off Bel's hand and standing up.

"Tch," Belphagor decided to let it slide, and instead walked over to the bed and picked up his jacket, putting it on over his black and purple striped shirt. He then grabbed his tiara, never to be forgotten, and placed in on his head before turning back to Fran. "Come on, it's your first official day, don't want to miss breakfast."

"Right," Fran agreed, noting that he's starving, having missed every meal yesterday. "Does Lussuria cook?"

"No one else could," chuckled Belphagor, "come on."

Fran followed the prince, smiling slightly. 'Maybe... it's not that bad here after all.'

Mukuro strided out of the airport, bitterly realizing the Vongola hadn't sent anyone to help him return to Namimori. He didn't want to use a taxi, since Vendicere guards could be anywhere, and he needed to maintain an invisibility illusion. He walked at a brisk pace, looking all over tha place for guards, when all of a sudden his cell phone started ringing. Several heads turned in his direction. 'Damn!' he thought, undoing the illusion as he anwered the call.

"Hello?"

(Mukuro.)

"Oh hey, Kyouya, long time no talk to~! What's up?" Mukuro asked in a falsely cheerful voice.

(Where the hell are you?)

"Hm? Leaving the airport now, why?"

(You IDIOT, how far are you from the airport?)

"I'd say a couple miles at this point."

A heavy groan was heard on the other line. (

I told you I was going to be here to get you, and I ALSO told you I was running a few minutes late. Can you not read Japanese?)

"Well~ I can read Japanese, even if not wonderfully, but I do not recall recieving those messages."

(Tch. Damned pineapple, wherever you are, stay there, and make sure you check your phone for messages. Bye.)

Hibari hung up the phone, and Mukuro had no other option than to read through his recieved messages.

He checked the phone. -Inbox (2)

"... Whoops."

~End Chapter~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

More to come, as long as I manage to live through some more violent Bel/Fran fangirls. I'll try to update daily, but it's not that easy with all of the schoolwork all the time. Today's Friday, though, so I might be able to upload more times than usual during the next few days.

Fran: I don't think they care, you suck at writing.  
Me: I do not!  
Belphagor: I'm still OOC~!  
Me: I don't have much choice!  
Mukuro: So you ARE pairing me with Hibari!  
Me: You don't know that yet! All I was doing was giving an update on your status!  
Mukuro: SURE you were!  
Hibari: ... *walks away again*  
Me: Please review~! Reviews make me write at least a couple seconds faster!


	4. Chapter 4: The First Official Day

A Royal Meeting- Chapter four.

Do I REALLY have to go through all this again? *sigh*

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ... Obviously.  
This is B26.  
Romance/Hurt/Comfort.

Bel and Fran's early relationship.

Did I miss anything? ... Oh yeah. Yaoi. Don't like don't read.

By the way, I'm contemplating the whole situation with Mukuro since I obviously can't pair him with Fran. The main debate is between Hibari and Byakuran, but if you have better suggestions, let me know. If not, if you could take a precious few minutes from your life to say either Hibari or Byakuran, I'd be grateful~

Thanks so much for reviewing in previous chapters, you people make my life go on~! I'll keep working on the chapters~ Oh, and sorry about random little errors I make... I'm not perfect~!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I left off with Belphagor and Fran heading to breakfast in the Varia headquarters.

'Official' Day One, sometime in the morning.

Fran was absentmindedly following Belphagor, looking around at the many doors that decorated the walls. Belphagor was rambling about how annoyed he was about the lack of red carpets set out for him, so Fran decided to simply ignore the self-proclaimed prince. It was his mistake.  
Suddenly, the prince stopped and Fran ran into him with a muffled 'oof'. The prince turned around, gazing at Fran through blonde bangs.

"Ne, Froggy," he started.

"What?" Fran returned with a deadpan voice, frustrated that he had to look up a little in order to meet the prince's gaze.

"You're cute when you smile," Bel complimented, adding a creepy grin and laugh for good measure. Fran flushed red for at least the fifth time that morning, irritated that the prince had caught him off guard again, yet still somewhat swayed by the comment. Belphagor's grin became a smirk at the startled look on his kouhai's face, chuckled (ushishi'd, rather) to himself a bit, and continued to walk. Fran shook off the embarassment and quickly began to follow Belphagor again. Normally, he'd walk in the opposite direction of the prince, but, as he didn't know his way around quite yet, that wasn't the best decision.

'Maybe when I find the gaylord I can ask him for a map or something' Fran pondered, but then decided against it. 'I don't really want to talk to him. I'd have to be in a very tolerating mood. I mean, what if he hugs me?'

Belphagor made a sudden turn left at a hall, and Fran followed, less graceful, for he had not expected the move, and caught up to the other once more. "N-ne, idiot-senpai," Fran said nervously, cursing himself for stuttering.

"Hm? Yes, Froggy?"

"Uh, how long does this hall go on?" Fran asked, a serious question, for he hadn't been able to see the end of the halls he'd been at so far.

"Eh. I dunno," Belphagor replied, not stopping his strides for a second.

"What do you mean, don't know?" protested Fran. "You've been here longer than I have!"

"I don't usually go down halls that are too annoying to go down," muttered Belphagor, "the dining room doesn't go too far down here."

"You mean to say that the prince is too lazy to bother walking to the end of a hall?" teased Fran, speeding up so that he could walk beside the prince.

"Don't be un-cute, Froggy," growled Bel.

"Well, sorry I'm not up to your standards at the moment~," Fran continued in that monotone that seemed to mock Belphagor. The prince retained his reply, thinking it would be better to fire that arrow at a more serious arguement. Instead, the prince, using the tiny bit of self-control he had, managed to just make a breathy hissing noise before turning on his heels once more and kicking the door before him open. "Ne, senpai, that was a little unneccessary," Fran deadpanned, trying hard not to laugh, "I mean, dramatic entrances aren't THAT import-"

STAB.

"... I'm shutting up now."

"Thank. You," growled Belphagor, teeth clenched as he walked into the room, Fran tailing him like a leashed dog.

"Bel-chan~! Fran-chan! How are you two? Did you have a nice night?" greeted Lussuria, appearing from who knows where. Before he even let them anwer his first two questions, he hit them with another, whispering so that only they could hear. "Did you sleep together~?"

"Luss, Fran needs his personal space. He just joined yesterday," said Belphagor in a controlled voice, trying not to destroy the dining room table when Fran tried, and failed, to disguise the word 'hypocrite' in a cough.

"Oh~, I get it!" Lussuria said in his undying, cheerful voice before saying in the same, former quiet tone, "So you DID sleep together?"

"We did NOT, gaylord," Fran denied firmly. 'Whoops, I just called him a gaylord to his face,' Fran thought. ... 'Oh well, looks like he didn't even catch it.'

"You two can deny it all you want~, you can't hide it from me~!" giggled Lussuria.

"... I've lost my appetite," Fran muttered in monotone.

"No you haven't," said Belphagor in an equally unhappy tone, then adding under his breath, "Damn frog is trying to starve himself."

"VOI! What took you two so long to get out here anyway?" yelled Squalo, apparently done with breakfast already. "In MY opinion, it's better if you make-out AFTER breakfast!"

"Tch. What do you know about that kind of thing anyway?" asked Belphagor, hidden eyes glaring at Squalo.

Squalo fell silent for a second, but neither Fran nor Bel missed his quick glance at Xanxus before he looked back at them. "V-voi! It was a joke!"

"I want to know why everyone's pairing us up, fake-prince-senpai," said Fran in a bored monotone. "It's 'cause Froggy looks like a girl," chuckled Belphagor.

"What?" protested Fran.

"No, it's nothing," Bel managed, though he still gave giggles of amusement that proved that it wasn't nothing.

"Stupid-idiotic-fallen-prince-senpai," Fran muttered, taking a chair at the table.

"Un-cute-kouhai," returned Belphagor casually, as though it was an everyday event.

"So then, what do you guys want for breakfast?" Lussuria asked brightly.

"Poached gay- uhm... I mean... heh, poached eggs?" Fran said, disguising that he'd almost said 'poached gaylord' on accident.

"Sure thing!" replied Lussuria, completely oblivious to the other's nearly-insulting remark.

"Shishishi~ The prince will have ice-cream," Belphagor said, a childish tweak on his usual grin.

"Bel, I told you, you can't have ice-cream for breakfast," Lussuria said in a motherly tone that made Fran wince. 'Yeah. Not going to ask him/her for a map to the base,' Fran confirmed.

"Yes I can. I'm a prince," Belphagor argued, the smile unwavering. Lussuria sighed dramatically.

"Bel, it's not healthy to-"

"I'm a prince," Belphagor repeated.

"... Fine."

"Strawberry."

"I know, I know, it's the same thing every day," grumbled mister-sunshine, walking away. Belphagor giggled insanely as soon as Lussuria was out of sight.

"What's so funny this time, idiot-fake-prince-senpai?" Fran asked.

"The prince gets to have ice-cream for breakfast~"

Fran fell silent, though only for a moment. "Senpai is wierd," he commented.

"Froggy is wierd! Who would want poached gay-"

"Shh!" Fran growled slapping a hand over Belphagor's mouth to cut off the whole term. "It was an indirect insult to Lussuria, I managed to not blurt it, but if you do, you'll probably regret it!" He took his hand away from Bel's mouth, and the prince started to giggle again. "What now?" Fran whisper/yelled.

"Froggy touched the prince's lips," Belphagor teased.

"Tch. So immature," Fran groaned, though he managed to restrain a facepalm. Suddenly, he noticed someone on the opposite side of the table who was glaring at him fiercely for no apparent reason. Said person had brown hair, a strange-looking beard, and a ridiculous mustache. "Senpai, who's that guy over there? The one that's glaring at me?"

Belphagor followed Fran's emotionless stare. "Levi," he answered simply, not seeming to care at all.

"Ooooh, Xanxus's stalker," Fran remembered, punching a fist into his other hand as he recalled the other Varia going on about how everyone hated the guy. "So why's he glaring at me?"

"Probably 'cause he thinks you aren't worthy to say 'Xanxus' instead of 'Boss'. I'd ignore it, everyone does. After a while, it's as though he's not even there," Belphagor laughed. Levi's glare worsened.

"BEL-CHAN! DON'T BE MEAN TO LEVI!" yelled the gaylord, who'd been standing behind Belphagor's chair, a fact that Bel failed to notice. Belphagor, having been unaware of Lussuria's presence, fell out of his chair when he jumped, landing, to his own disappointment, on the ground instead of Fran's lap.

"Sheesh, Luss, don't scare the prince," complained Belphagor, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, Bel-chan, just... do you REALLY have to insult poor Levi-chan when he's sitting right there?" scolded Lussuria.

"Yes," huffed the prince, before looking at Fran. "Help the prince up?"

"Hell no," Fran replied curtly, not even looking at the (literally) fallen prince.

"Tch. Difficult uke," Bel scoffed, standing up and sitting back on his chair.

"Stop calling me that!" Fran protested, blushing lightly.

"No, it makes you blush," chuckled the prince, crossing his legs. Fran was thinking of a comeback when he noticed the whipped cream can in the center of the table. A mischievous gleam entered his gaze, but if Bel noticed it, he noticed too late. Fran snatched up the can with one move and, in a single swipe, hit Belphagor with a line of whipped cream. The prince looked dumbfounded for a moment, but soon realized what had happened. He moved his hand across his face, catching the most of it, before turning to Lussuria and wiping it off on the gaylord's cheek.

"B-bel-chan~!" Lussuria protested.

"That was for scaring the prince," Belphagor muttered.

Squalo managed to hold in a laugh, before saying in a mischievous tone, "I can say something very innappropriate, seeing Luss like that."

"Squa-chan!" pouted Lussuria, folding his arms.

"I agree with long-haired commander," chuckled Fran. "Lussuria, you should go get that off of you."

Lussuria muttered something unclear, heading back into the kitchen. As soon as he was gone, everyone began laughing wildly, even Xanxus had a smirk on his face.

After breakfast, Belphagor and Fran were ordered to come with Xanxus into his office. The two watched as their boss picked up a folder from his desk and tossed it at them. The prince, apparently expecting the move, caught the folder as soon as it was in range. "Shishishi~ An assignment?" Bel asked.

"Yeah. You and the mist trash are to leave tonight," growled Xanxus.

"Ushishishishi~ Kill or capture?"

"Don't care."

"Kill then~!" Belphagor said, a bit too happy.

"Senpai?"

"That's right, Froggy has yet to see me kill someone," giggled Belphagor.

"There will be lots of blood~, lots of blood~," he hummed. Fran 'huh'd and looked away, looking disturbed. He wasn't exactly one for bloody deaths himself, so he was frustrated that his 'partner' seemed to enjoy such things.

"Senpaaai," he whined, "do you HAVE to be such a sadist?"

"I'm in the Varia," Belphagor said obviously.

"Xanxus, do I HAVE to work with fallen-prince-senpai?" Fran droned, pointing a finger at Belphagor.

"Yes. Now get out of my sight."

"Aww..."

~End Chapter~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well, that's all I have for now! The next chapter will probably be a bit bloody, if you know what I mean. Also, I've pretty much decided that ten is my limit for this one, just a heads up.  
Fran: This is getting boring.  
Me: I'm in a momentary writing slump, it'll pass!  
Fran: Will reviews make you work faster?  
Me: I dunno. Hibari: *takes out tonfas* If I threaten you, will you work faster?  
Me: I don't think so?  
Hibari: Hn. *puts away tonfas*  
Mukuro: Really, are you going to pair me with HIM? *gestures to Hibari*  
Me: It's the viewers' choices! The main vote is between Hibari and Byakuran, but I'm still looking for other preferences.  
Belphagor: I don't like being called fallen/fake prince so many times!  
Me: Sorry.  
Fran: So senpai's going to kill in the next one?  
Me: Shhh!  
Lussuria: Why whipped cream?  
Me: It amuses the perverts.  
Lussuria: ...?  
Me: Please continue to review~!


	5. Chapter 5: The first Assignment

A Royal Meeting- Chapter five.

B26 BelxFran Romance/HUMOR! Please note that I changed categories because I discovered that every time I try to write hurt/comfort I get into a writing slump!  
I do NOT own KHR!

Fran and Bel's early relationship.

I'm still wondering who to pair Mukuro with, 'cause I'm using him as a substory, pretty much. Ideas will be greatly considered~!

And I'm sorry about the terrible spacing~! I have a crappy writing program, so I can't change the spacing.

WARNING! Violence in this chapter! But it's followed by a sudden act of fluff, so it's not too bad.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I left off with Bel and Fran being told that their going on their first assignment together.

8:26 PM. 'Official' Day one

Belphagor strided quickly, upset that they had to settle into their temporary place to stay before they made a move on the enemy, Fran following him, upset for a different reason.

'Why him? Why not the long-haired commander? Or at least someone decent? Why the psychotic fake prince?' Fran thought, glaring fiercely at the prince's back. The prince suddenly stopped, and Fran almost wasn't able to break his glare at the older teen to stop himself.

"Ne, Froggy," began Bel, looking at Fran. 'Crap, he's gonna say something to make me blush again,' Fran thought. "Is there any reason for you looking like you're on the verge of killing someone?" the prince asked innocently. Fran changed his expression to blank.

"Why do I have to work with you? I don't like you," he deadpanned, showing no emotion.

'Liar,' Fran bitterly scolded himself.

"... You do like me. Even if... not as much as the prince would prefer," the prince said seriously.

'Prince the mind reader?' Fran wondered, but Bel had already started walking again, so Fran continued to follow. 'Great. Now he's pissed off at me. ... Wait, do I care?'

They continued to walk at the same brisk pace until they finally saw an abandoned house where they were supposed to be staying. "This is definently not fit for a prince," complained Bel, relieving some of the tension that they'd been walking with for a while.

"What do you expect, senpai? A palace?" Fran muttered in monotone. The pair walked up to the old house, and Belphagor decided on how he wanted to make his entrance.

KICK.

Things didn't go exactly as planned, however. The door just fell over with a hollow thump. "Great job, senpai. Now we have to fix the door," growled Fran.

"... Can we just kill the guy and get it overwith tonight?" the older teen spat, folding his arms.

"No way, senpai. We're supposed to actually plan this one out," Fran refused, imitating his senpai by also folding his arms and mimicking Lussuria's motherly tone.

The prince visibly flinched. "Okay, first, NEVER use that voice on me again. Second, I never do things by the book."

"What a negative way of thinking, senpai. You said 'never' twice," chuckled Fran. "This is supposed to be a week-long assignment, so let's at least stay for a day."

Belphagor snorted at his 'difficult uke' and strode in. "Can't we go to a hotel?" he growled.

"Well, whatever kind of hotel your thinking of, it's a no," Fran rejected.

"The prince isn't THAT perverted, damn frog," pouted Belphagor, starting to explore the area. Fran walked in the opposite direction, pushing open a door.

"Found a closet."

"The prince found the bedroom."

"What do you mean, THE bedroom?" asked Fran. "There's more than one, isn't there?"

Belphagor shrugged. "How should the prince know?"

"'The prince' should start addressing himself in first person," Fran huffed, walking over to another door. "Bathroom's here."

"The prince doesn't want to address himself in first person," Bel pouted, searching for another door to check. He spotted one in the back of the room and walked over to it.

KICK.

CRASH.

"Senpai, stop breaking all the doors," scolded Fran.

"Found the back entrance."

"So you're saying there's only four rooms in this stupid house?" asked Fran, looking around, "and the closet isn't even neccessary!"

"And the doors to the front and back have been broken," added Bel.

"Thanks to you," Fran spat.

"Shishishishishi~"

"It's not funny, damn-idiotic/psychotic-fake/fallen-prince-senpai!" Fran shouted.

"Cool down, Froggy~ shishishishi~ The prince can handle this," chuckled Bel. "Hand me the photos of our target again." Fran took the photos, caught by security cameras, out of his pocket and gave them to Bel. "..."

'What the hell is he thinking? We can't handle this in one-'

"I've got it," the prince interrupted, breaking Fran's train-of-thought.

"What?" Fran said, disbelieving.

"I'm in the Varia," Belphagor said for the second time that day.

"Huh."

Belphagor suddenly started to walk out of the house. "Come on, Froggy. Put your stuff in the closet, we'll be right back."

"Okay, senpai," Fran muttered. 'He's kind of cool,' Fran thought. He slapped himself. 'What am I thinking?' When he looked back up, a cetain someone's face was right in front of his.

"Ah- senpai?" Fran said, taking a step back.

"Why did Froggy slap himself?" Bel asked, turning his head a bit to the side like a dog listening to an odd noise.

"To make sure he's not dreaming and that the fake-prince is actually doing something right for once," Fran replied in monotone, smirking slightly when he saw the confused look on his senpai's face. He walked past the older teen and outside, calling behind him, "Come on, you're leading aren't you?"

Belphagor left the house too, his signature cheshire-cat grin plastered to his face. "Let's get going. Ushishishishishishi~!"

Fran allowed himself a tiny smile. He was going to see how Belphagor fought seriously. That thought was one that he was happy to have. Belphagor began walking, his black coat swaying behind him, and Fran followed closely, unaware of the little personal space he was giving the prince. He was in a good mood now, regardless of the fact that if they DIDN'T kill the guy tonight, he'd be sleeping with Bel again.

Fran had strayed really close to Bel once they's been walking for a couple minutes, so close in fact, their arms were brushing. Belphagor didn't call attention to the fact, worried that if he did so, Fran would be quick to change his pace. But he WAS quite tempted to just wrap an arm around the smaller body and embrace him. Even so, as cocky he was about himself, he knew that Fran wasn't about to just fall into his arms like that.

TRIP.

"Ah-"

CATCH.

Belphagor caught his kouhai instantly in that moment, then pulled the younger boy completely up once again. Fran's eyes widened with suprise at the action, as he never had seen Belphagor stop his prideful, princely attitute. "S-senpai?" Fran managed.

"Be more careful, frog," Bel managed quietly, recognizing his mistake instantly. He'd acted on impulse, not properly thinking of the consequences. By doing that, he allowed Fran to realize that the prince cared about him. That was NOT good. Bel started to walk again, faster so that Fran would stay behind him this time, and therefore not see his blush.

"Senpai, you-"

STAB.

Bel kept walking after throwing five knives behind him, the silence meant that they'd hit their mark and Fran would be quiet. A few hours later, the pair finally arrived at their destination. "There will be lots of blood~," hummed Bel as he kicked down the door to their target's house.

"Senpai, I personally think that was the stupidest move you've made so far. I mean, really, now the guy's probably awake, so you've more or less given him an evident hint that we're here to kill him," Fran deadpanned, though he really didn't think that this was actually the target's house thanks to his extreme lack of faith in Belphagor.

"Who's here to kill me?"

"Ah-"

A guy, presumably their target, stood there, holding a gun in his hands, when he saw Bel. "Prince the Ripper!" he gasped. Fran blinked twice

"Senpai, why does this guy know your stupid title?"

STAB.

"I don't know," hummed Bel, drawing out six knives, "but I think he'd make a cool cactus, hm?"

He threw the knives with dead-on accuracy, and, even as the man tried to dodge, half of the knives buried themselves in his side. Blood flowed from the wounds, seeping down his side, and the man halted, the pain preventing his movements. Meanwhile, Bel was on a blood high...

STAB.

STAB.

STAB.  
Fran could only stand there and watch as more and more knives hit the target, who, at this point, was screaming in pain. This only excited Bel further, so it can be said that the guy brought this on himself. Fran took a nervous step back, all signs of curiosity long gone. He was SCARED. Sure, he'd seen Mukuro kill people before, but Mukuro was one for slow, torturing, not-so-bloody deaths, so this was new to Fran. He hadn't seen Belphagor like this before- so... so SADISTIC. Anyone would've been terrified to see the true form of Prince the Ripper. The odd twist to his laugh that made it creepier, and higher pitched. His ability to trick any person, for Prince the Ripper, is a genius. No doubts there.

"Ushishishishi~!" laughed Bel as he saw the blood, pooling on the ground, the man's corpse unrecognizable because of the many knives buried in his flesh. "Ushishi~ Ushishishishi~!" the insane prince continued to laugh. "One cactus, all done~!"

Fran looked away. So THIS was how his senpai fought? Making sure every drop of blood that CAN be spilled IS spilled, every person that CAN be killed IS killed. Belphagor enjoyed killing, and LOVED the sight of blood. Scratch that. He loved the blood itself. The prince walked over to the corpse and bent down, then pulled out a knife. He giggled once more, and brought the knife to his lips before licking the blood right off the blade.

"S-senpai, that's gross," protested Fran.

"Ushishi~ Didn't ask the Froggy's opinion," the prince chuckled, continuing the action. Fran decided to just look away from the scene, slowly seating himself on the porchstep.

"I can see why... you're the pride of the Varia," he managed.

"Ushishi~"

'It's like a wild turning point in a movie, when the good guy turns out to be working with the bad,' Fran mused, but then shook off the thought, 'I'm in the Mafia. We ARE the bad guys.'

Suddenly, he felt a touch on his shoulder. "What is it, senpai?" Fran asked boredly.

"This guy's blood tastes terrible. I'll clean the knives later, under a sink," Bel said, kneeling down beside Fran. "We can go now."

"Senpai, I'd like to give you a lecture."

"As much as I hate lectures, I'll listen if it's you. What's up?" Bel said, folding his legs as he sat down.

Fran blushed lightly before breaking into a rushed, blurted rant. "Alright, so what's your problem? Drinking blood, what are you, a vampire? It's ridiculous, you enjoying killing this much, what the hell is going on in your warped mind? And what's WITH the blood anyway, can't you try to make a clean kill? It would be nice, you know, and another thing- MMF!"

Fran was suddenly cut off as Bel pressed his lips to Fran's in a move too quick to be stopped. Fran tried to back away, but Bel's hands stopped his movement. He was forced to remain still, but he never exactly fell into it. He never kissed back. He wasn't exactly sure he LIKED what his senpai was doing. He felt a tongue- yeah, probably Bel's- pass over his lips, but he refused the action. He'd have to like the kiss in order to allow it to be deepened. But Bel was stubborn- no suprise there. He forced Fran's jaws apart with his hands, and, within no more than a split second's time, Bel slid his tongue into Fran's mouth, exploring it. Fran was at a loss for what to do. He could always bite Bel, but he wasn't entirely sure as to whether that would work. If Bel had an obsession with blood, that would probably just make matters worse. He decided to wait.

After what seemed like hours, Bel finally pulled back, smirking. "What the hell was that, senpai?" hissed Fran wiping his mouth lazily with one hand.

"Shishishi~!" giggled Bel. "Froggy tastes nice~"

"I said, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, SENPAI!" Fran repeated, glaring at the other.

"I needed to get rid of the taste of that dead guy's blood. Kissing you was a good idea, ne?" Bel said in a childish voice, as though it was a totally normal matter that didn't deserve the prince's serious attention.

"Damn fake prince," growled Fran darkly.

"Aw~ Froggy didn't turn into a prince, that stinks," giggled the prince. 'Well. Now it really feels as though 'The Princess and the Frog' was written for me and him,' Fran thought bitterly.

"Come on, idiot prince, let's go."

"Ah, so you admit that I'm a prince?"

'Crap,' Fran cursed himself. "Fallen prince."

"That's not very cute, Froggy~!" pouted Bel, following as Fran began walking back to the abandoned house where their belongings were. Suddenly, the two assassins heard something in the distance.

"Damn it, Bel, is that a siren?" muttered Fran. "We've got to go."

"Ushishi~ If there's police, I could always kill-"

"NO, fake prince," Fran cut off, "and did you have to make the guy scream so much?"

"Yes," Bel answered simply. Fran gave a heavy, dramatic sigh. "Let's just go."

"Don't order the pri-"

"Let's GO, senpai."

"... Okay."

The two ran off as the police siren increased in volume, and Bel was quick to grab Fran's hand and run faster, dragging Fran with him. The kouhai really didn't want to be dragged, but they WERE able to run faster this way.

As they distanced themselves further from the crime scene, Fran reviewed the previous few hours. Huh. He'd seen a guy get killed in a brutal, bloody way, and he'd had his first kiss, with a psychotic killer. He almost got arrested and he explored an abandoned house. A lot of new experiences for one day. Once they were finally far enough away, Bel released his kouhai and they began to walk more calmly. Bel hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Ne, Froggy."

"Hai, senpai?"

"This was supposed to be a week-long mission. You wanna go out tomorrow?"

"!" Fran blushed lightly at the remark. "You mean... a date?"

Bel cracked his cheshiar grin, "Shishishi~ well?"

"A-are you crazy? Well... yeah- you are... but I don't want to date you!" Fran insisted.

"You kissed the prince," Bel pointed out.

"I did NOT. YOU kissed ME," Fran corrected. "Shishishi~ Same thing."

"No it's not! Senpai!"

"Please, Froggy," Bel pressed, "Let's go out tomorrow~!"

"... *sigh* Can we go back to headquarters first? I don't want to have to sleep in that crappy abandoned house."

"Will you sleep with the prince?" Bel asked.

"What are you negotiating for, the matter is over whether I'll date you or not!" Fran growled.

"Shishi~ So you WILL sleep with the prince?"

Fran contemplated it for a while. True, it wasn't exactly fun sleeping on the floor, it was nicer in the bed with Bel, but he'd never say so out loud. And if he refused to sleep with Bel, he wouldn't have to go on the date that he secretly wanted to go on, but he wouldn't be able to sleep somewhere comfortable- he'd still be sleeping with Bel, but it would be cold- thanks to the prince- and wouldn't be nearly as comfortable as it would be in Varia base.

"... Alright," he agreed. "Just in the same bed, right? Nothing more?"

"Shishishi~ Froggy's being a pervert again."

"A-am not!"

"Ushishishishi~! Alright. Just in the same bed is fine with the prince."

"Deal."

~End Chapter~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wow, that was a long one! Well, I hope I've pleased you readers by finally putting in a B26 kissing scene! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, even though it took me about nine hours to write. (I got up reaaally early.) Fran: Well, it's about time you made some worthwhile progress on the storyline instead of goofing off.  
Me: I haven't been goofing off up to now! I've been raising anticipation among fangirls! *is shot*  
Fran: Huh.  
Bel: I'm STILL OOC!  
Me: Sorry, Bel.  
Lussuria: This is such a sweet story~!  
Me: *cough* gaylord *cough*  
Mukuro: I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHO I'M BEING PAIRED WITH!  
Me: I'm working on it!  
Hibari: *walks away*  
Byakuran: Mukuro-kuuuuuun~!  
Mukuro: ! *runs after Hibari* Kyouya! Help me!  
Hibari: *glare*  
Mukuro: ._. *runs away from both*  
Me: Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: The Calm before the Date

A Royal Meeting Chapter six.

B26 Romance/Humor I don't own any characters from KHR. They belong to Akira Amano.

Bel and Fran's early relationship.

So... 6918 or 10069? Or others, your choice. If you don't care, I can just do B26 too... that's okay...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Where I left off, Bel killed a guy, then kissed Fran.

Sometime in the middle of the night- I lost track of what day it was, sorry.

Bel lazily opened his eyes. 'Damn. It's still nighttime,' he thought. The prince had woken up and been unable to sleep for a couple hours now, and it was REALLY getting on his nerves. 'Wait a second.' He looked around. 'I can't see off the bed.' He sat up and looked around. 'And where's Froggy?' ... ... 'This isn't the bed...'

He thought for a while until he got an idea as to what happened. He stood up. 'THERE'S Froggy,' he thought. He poked/jabbed Fran in annoyance.

"What do you want, senpai?" came the monotonous voice instantly.

"Hm? Froggy's awake?" Bel asked.

"I have been. Where did you go?"

"I was on the floor," growled Belphagor through clenched teeth.

"Why the hell were you on the floor?" asked Fran.

"Because Froggy pushed me off the bed," Bel accused.

"Did not!" protested Fran.

"Did too."

"Senpai, stop being paranoid. Sometimes you can accidentally roll off on your own."

"A prince wouldn't do that," Bel denied, folding his arms grumpily.

"Senpai, sometimes even a prince can be disgraceful," growled Fran, rolling over. "Get back in the bed."

"What was that, Froggy?" asked Bel, leaning in close to hear the reply. Instead, he got a pillow to his face.

"Now isn't the time to tease, just GET IN THE BED."

"Hm. Froggy doesn't seem to be much of a night person," chuckled Bel, amused by his cute kouhai's false menace.

"Shut up senpai," growled Fran, rolling over to face Bel, who had already lied back down on the bed.

"Turns out you like sleeping with me, huh Froggy?" asked Bel, so stubborn.

"It's better than the floor," Fran mumbled.

"Hellooo~?" Fran and Bel stiffened at the cheerful voice. "I heard you two~ Sounds like you two just had-"

"LUSSURIA!" Bel yelled, cutting off the gaylord and somehow managing to kick the door open, and therefore, hitting it into Lussuria's face.

"That was a bit overboard, senpai. You don't know what he was suggesting, he could've suggested that we'd just had dessert or something and were back in our room now," Fran deadpanned, then realized the mistake he made.

"Pervert Froggy," muttered Bel.

"No, that's not what I meant," Fran protested. "I meant like, ice-cream or..." He caught his other mistake as it was said and facepalmed.

"Shishishishishi~ Well, I guess Lussuria didn't need to say anything in order for the air to get awkward," giggled Bel.

"Heh heh...," Fran chuckled dryly, "It's your fault for thinking like a pervert. I was suggesting something totally innocent and you just had to-"

"So you did?" asked Lussuria, somehow still alive despite getting hit with the heavily-decorated door to Belphagor's room.

"Crap, the gaylord's concious," muttered Fran. 'I really have to stop accidentally calling the guy gaylord to his face,' Fran told himself.

"We did NOT, Luss," growled Bel.

"But you said you slept together~" Lussuria tried to reason.

"That's ALL we did," muttered Fran, "We slept in the same bed together. It's not like any clothing was removed."

"Except shoes and my crown," Bel pointed out.

"Tiara," corrected Fran.

"It's a CROWN, Froggy," Bel hissed.

"But you DID sleep in the same bed," Lussuria pressed.

"Yes, gay- I mean, Lussuria, how many times do we have to say it?" asked Fran. Lussuria squealed girlishly and suddenly bombarded them with questions.

"How close together do you sleep? Have you kissed? If so, please describe the kiss in perfect detail. And do you have special nicknames that you call each other when your alone? Which of you is uke, and which is seme? I mean, I used to always think Bel would be a cute uke, but now we have Fran, who's not much of a seme himself-"

"GAYLORD!" shouted Bel and Fran in unison, too embarassed to want to hear anymore. No such luck. Lussuria was already on another planet, describing everything he thought of.

"Actually, Fran being seme over Bel would be pretty hot..." Lussuria rambled, drooling slightly, "Oh, but Bel's the sadistic seme type, that would be pretty cool too... Oh, and if you guys got married, what would the rings look like? Who would propose? Ooh, which one would wear the dress? Come to think of it, I'll bet both of you look totally cute in dresses, everyone does, even I-"

"There's a cute guy behind you," Belphagor said. Lussuria whipped around instantly.

"WHERE?" Lussuria looked around frantically, and, upon realizing it was a joke, glared at Bel. "Why'd you do that?"

"It snapped you out of planet gay, so I'd say it worked pretty well," giggled Bel, "Anyway, get out of our room, you're getting annoying. And if we wake up boss it'll be the end of us."

Lussuria pouted, having none of his questions answered, but complied. As soon as the door was shut once again, Bel walked back to the bed and sat down beside Fran. Immediately, Fran burst into laughter. Bel looked at him questioningly, and Fran managed to get 'gaylord got hit by a door' past his teeth, causing the prince to laugh a bit as well.

When the two calmed again, Belphagor said, "You know, it's a good thing I stopped him when I did. If Luss started talking about himself in a dress, it would give you nightmares. I know. I've SEEN him in a dress."

"How's he look?" asked Fran.

"Gay."

"I suspected that much."

The two laughed a bit more before Belphagor suddenly got interrupted by a wide yawn. "Let's go back to sleep, Froggy."

"Yeah."

When Belphagor woke up, this time, he was glad that it was actually morning. But once he realized his position, he was over the moon. Fran's arms were lazily draped around his body in a loose hug. Fran's head was nestled up against Belpahgor's chest, and their legs were tangled together. Oh, how fun it would be when Fran woke up. But, while his kouhai was still asleep, Bel would entertain himself. He carefully wriggled around until he was back to Fran and backed against the boy a little, so that it appeared that Fran had acted one-hundred percent on his own will in order to hug the prince. Bel stared at the target he had on his wall, painted with his own blood. Funny, Fran hadn't called attention to it at all. Bel carefully reached out and took a knife from the nightstand, then swiftly threw it at the target. It hit dead center, next to at least three other knives. Bel snickered softly, settling into Fran's unconscience embrace. 'Froggy is so nice and warm~' Bel mused, glancing back at the teal-haired boy. 'And he's totally cute. ... At least, when he's not saying anything.'

"Nnnn..."

Bel watched as Fran moved slightly, nuzzling further into Bel's back and clutching the prince's shirt as he yawned, before tiredly opening his green eyes. He looked up, and noticed that Bel was awake, then discovered the fact that he was hugging Bel in his sleep. "... Morning, idiotic fallen prince-senpai," Fran greeted, seemingly not startled at all about the position he was in.

"Morning, CUTE kouhai," Bel said in his special seductive voice which he used on Fran. Fran blushed lightly.

"I'm suprised you aren't making some comment on the fact that a commoner shouldn't be allowed to touch the prince," muttered Fran.

"Which they aren't," Bel agreed, "Froggy's special."

Fran's blush deepened a shade. 'Darn it, he's in Prince the Flirt mode right now,' Fran thought, frustrated, 'I should just stop talking and retreat from the hug. ... Why am I hugging him in the first place?'

"Froggy~?" the prince questioned, waving a hand across Fran's face. He'd rolled over again to face his kouhai, and once Fran noticed this, he wasn't very pleased. He pushed his senpai back, palms flat against the prince's chest, and growled in monotone,

"Stupid senpai."

"Hey, we're going on a date today, try to be cute," chuckled Bel, sitting up. "Hmm... what to wear..."

"Senpai, all of your clothes are exactly the same," Fran pointed out.

"... Well, there's a different pattern of bloodstains," countered the prince.

"As far as I've noticed, everything you wear is totally spotless," Fran denied.

"Alright, not EVERYTHING I own is the same," growled Bel. He walked over to a blood-red closet and imediately began searching for something that wasn't striped with purple and black.

"Here." Bel pulled out a blood-red dress shirt that made Fran immediately think 'he'd look pretty hot in that.' Fran blushed, shaking his head to rid himself of the thought. "Shishishi~ Looks like Froggy's thinking perverted thoughts again."

"Am not!" protested the kouhai. "Just wondered how you'd look in something that actually looked mature," he returned, almost honestly.

"Ushishi~ Which reminds me, how old is Froggy?" asked Bel.

"Twenty one, why?" Fran thought.

"Shishishi~ I knew it! The prince is older than Froggy~!" laughed Bel.

"What? No way, you HAVE to be under twenty!" said Fran, judging from the prince's nature that he was more around eighteen.

"Ushishi~ I'll pass it off as a compliment, but I'm twenty-four, Froggy," Belphagor chuckled.

"No way! I'm confirming that with the gaylord or the long-haired commander," Fran told the prince, incredulous. 'He's lying. He can't be older than me!'

"Shishishi!~ Go ahead, ask anyone who knows me~, it's true, and it's also true that I was the youngest until you came."

"No wonder Luss thought you'd make a cute uke."

"Hey!"

Fran laughed and stood up, then walked over to his own bag and pulled out a spare Varia unform. He silently began to undress, right in front of the insane prince, who watched closely, though stunned that Fran would trust him so much. He wolf-whistled, and earned a shirt in his face. Bel chuckled to himself and turned around, then also began to change clothes. It was as though the past few days were repeating with swapped roles. Bel liked that idea- it meant he'd see Fran kill someone and then Fran would kiss him. The prince smiled maniacally and giggled. That would never happen.

'What a negative way of thinking. You said never twice,' Fran's words echoed in the prince's crazy mind.

... Okay, maybe it could.

"Shishishi~! Froggy looks cute," Bel complimented once he was done changing.

"The fake-prince doesn't look all that bad himself," Fran returned, smiling. "Where are we going?" The prince froze.

"I should've thought about that."

Fran facepalmed. "So you don't even have a plan?"

"Shishi... not really."

"Oh well," Fran said, brushing off the drawback, "Let's just play it by ear."

Bel grinned, "Sounds fun."

The couple left the room, looking exactly like two people who were about to go on a date. They should've noticed that themselves, before it was noticed by...

"Aww~! You two look ADORABLE! What's the occasion? *dramatic gasp* Bel-chan, are you taking Fran-chan on a date?" asked Lussuria. Not waiting for an answer, the gaylord clasped his hands together, swayed his hips to either side and said, "So CUTE! I'm so jealous, Bel, Fran~!"

Belphagor and Fran looked at each other, mentally counted to three and ran away as fast as they possibly could, not wanting to spend another second hanging around the light of the Varia. "That was really scary," muttered Fran. "Where were we?"

"Shishi~, the garage is this way~"

"The Varia have a garage?"

"Yep~!"

"Are you suggesting that we're going to drive?"

"I was, what about it?"

"Are you saying YOU can drive?"

"Mm hm~"

"No way, senpai, you'll get us killed," Fran refused immediately. "Can we walk?"

Bel pouted. That seemed to be everyone's response, and he just didn't understand why. "Okay, if you don't trust me..."

"It's not that I don't trust YOU. It's that I don't trust you... in a car."

Belphagor folded his arms. "Uncute."

Fran rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's go."

~End Chapter~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay~! I'll have the date in the next chapter~!  
Mukuro: Have you worked out who I'm being paired with yet?  
Me: No, sorry.  
Mukuro: Huh. *glares at Byakuran, who is stopped chasing him after recieving a bag of marshmallows*  
Byakuran: *smile* You want some, Mukuro-kun?  
Mukuro: I'll pass.  
Hibari: I'm out. *walks away*  
Me: -_- Well, that's it for today. I need to sleep sometime, you know.  
Fran: Liar. You're using that as an excuse so you can watch anime. You're really just in a writing slump.  
Me: I haven't done any of this before, this is my first Yaoi fanfic, and I've never written dates before!  
Fran: Aren't you supposed to be a 'literary expert on Yaoi'?  
Me: W-well...  
Fran: Or did you mean 'rated M Yaoi'?  
Me: *blush* Alright, knock it off. Don't be such a sadist.  
Bel: I'm a sadist!  
Fran: Good for you, senpai.  
Bel: *grin*  
Fran: Is senpai really twenty four in this fanfic?  
Me: Yeah, it's two years before the TYL mark.  
Fran: That's EYL. Eight years later.  
Me: 'Cause you probably joined the Varia a couple years before all the TYL ness, right?  
Fran: How should I know? This is your fanfiction, you'd have to stop being lazy and read the manga to know for sure.  
Me: I don't have the manga!  
Byakuran: Wanna marshmallow?  
Me: I'm good thanks.  
Daisy: C-can I has marshmallow?  
Me: Why am I suddenly including Daisy in my writing? Please review~!


	7. Chapter 7: The Date and the Gay

A Royal Meeting, Chapter seven

B26, Romance/Humor Yaoi, don't like don't read.  
I don't own the characters, but the plot's mine. Don't steal Bel and Fran's early relationship.  
I'm looking for who I should pair Mukuro with, still. If you don't want me to pair him up with anyone, that's also fine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I left off with Belphagor and Fran about to go on a date together without planning anything.

Whatever day it is, sometime around nine in the morning.

Belphagor was pouring out his life story, Fran silently following behind him. The kouhai really wasn't listening, for he was lost in thought. 'I'm on a date... with Bel-senpai...,' he thought, 'but this doesn't feel... like a date...' Fran frowned as he mentally contradicted his own thoughts.

"I was pretty pissed off, so I cut off his arm...," Bel continued, striding as though he actually had somewhere to go.

'As always, making sure he looks like a prince,' Fran mused, lengthening his walk slightly to catch up to his senpai. Bel smiled when he felt Fran's arm brush against his own.

'So cute,' the prince thought, not hesitating to reach for Fran's hand and hold it in his. Fran fought his blush, instead shooting a quick smile at the prince. Bel decided not to push his luck any further, and just continued talking.

"At the time, I didnt consider the consequences... but then the police showed up."

Fran looked around the area. He didn't exactly know where they were. Everything looked sort of familiar, but maybe he had just walked around here a couple times with his master. 'Mukuro...,' Fran thought. 'I wonder how he's doing?'

"Apparently, it's against the law to cut off people's limbs...," Bel continued, grinning insanely, "So I just decided to kill the police too~"

"Violence, senpai," muttered Fran. Bel ushishi'd.

"It was fun at first, but they just kept coming until I got kind of annoyed. At that point, there was blood in every corner-"

"You really don't need to describe the scene, senpai," Fran cut off. "I mean, unless you want to give me a test about all this."

STAB.

"Stop interrupting the prince's story," Bel scolded.

"Sorry senpai," Fran apologized, though he had a hint of sarcasm in his voice that didn't go unnoticed.

STAB.

"What was that for?" Fran asked.

"Good measure," Bel answered simply, his cheshire grin undying. Fran rolled his eyes while the prince wasn't looking and began to pull out the knives as his senpai started again. "That's around the time Mammon showed up." Fran started to pay attention, having not heard the prince talk about Mammon yet, unless you count him murmuring 'Mammon' in his sleep that one time. "He started yelling at me because it would take a lot of money to get out of the situation, and Mammon just so happens to be very greedy when it comes to money," Bel explained, taking the knives back from Fran. "We ended up using an illusion to escape, though. It was funny, 'cause Mammon wouldn't stop going on about how I'd managed to bring down all these people just 'cause a guy called me cute."

Fran resisted an outburst of laughter. Bel could be so overly dramatic. Maybe it was just because he was younger then. "How old were you when that happened, senpai?" Fran asked.

"Shishi~, I'd say around fourteen. I'd just recently joined the Varia."

Fran imagined a chibified version of Bel killing a bunch of people, and couldn't resist a slight chuckle.

STAB.

"Don't laugh at the prince," Belphagor muttered.

"Sorry, senpai," Fran laughed. Bel didn't look away from the kouhai, a light blush on his face.

'He's suddenly acting cuter than normal,' Bel thought, 'or is it just the fact that he's actually enjoying himself?'

Bel looked back up, smiling wider than usual. "Froggy's really cute today," he commented. Fran fought his blush.

"Just seizing the opportunity to step out of the Mafia world," he told the prince.

"Shishi~! Ne, there's an ice-cream shop over there. Buy the prince ice cream," he ordered.

"Senpai, I'm broke," Fran deadpanned. "And if you haven't noticed, you are too."

"Aww...," Bel pouted.

"I'll buy you two ice cream!" said a cheerful voice behind them. They whipped around.

"Lussuria?" they questioned in unison. The gaylord giggled girlishly.

"Of course, I couldn't just leave you two alone together~!" he said, "You two are young and reckless~! Who knows what could've happened if I let you two go on your own~? So I wanted to just tag along and stop you if you try to go any hotels or anything..."

"Lussuria!" protested Fran, "What makes you think we would do that?" Lussuria folded his arms and pointed to Bel as though it was obvious. Fran looked at the prince, then back to Lussuria. "What about him?"

"He's twenty four," Lussuria said.

"Yeah?"

"He's a guy."

"I'm pretty sure I knew that too."

"He's CUTE."

"I don't see where your going with this, gaylord."

Lussuria sighed dramatically. "He's a twenty-four-year-old cute guy, what else do I have to say? That's an obvious motivation for you to want to get all hot with him and-"

"Lussuria," Bel interrupted, "Froggy's too innocent for that, and I think he's immune to the prince's good looks, as impossible as it sounds."

"What do you mean 'too innocent', fallen-prince-senpai?" asked Fran in irritation. Belphagor ignored him.

"So we weren't going to, as you say, 'go to any hotels or anything'," Bel told the gaylord. Lussuria rolled his eyes under his sunglasses.

"You never know, Bel-chan. Love is a crazy thing," Lussuria told the prince. "So am I buying you ice-cream or what?"

"Wouldn't it be better if you just left?" asked Fran, giving Lussuria the deadpan expression he gave everyone that annoyed him.

"No," Lussuria said firmly. Suddenly, they heard something that sounded a lot like a Justin Bieber song, which suprised them, but not as much as when they saw Lussuria pull a cell phone out of his pocket. "Hello~?" he answered. Fran leaned close to Bel.

"Please tell me that was NOT his ringtone," he said. Bel nodded, and Fran winced.

"Squ-chan, is this about Bossu again? I tell you, he's not about to stop throwing those- it's not? Oh, then what? ... Squ-chan, the type of glass doesn't change anything. No, you'd tell if he was angrier than usual. Stop worrying about it, your hair will fall out. Why on earth would you do that? Squ-chan, your overreacting. He's probably just pissed off about there being a lack of meat in the base recently- I'm out with Bel and Fran. Hm? Yeah, they're on a date. Yeah, they look really cute together. Do you? I don't think he'd like that. If anything, beer would work. Why are you asking me? Lately, you've been acting odd, Squ-chan. No, no, listen. It sounds like you have a crush on him! ... Okay, fine, deny it all you want. Can I braid your hair? No, wait, Squ-chan!" Apparently, Squalo had hung up on the gaylord, because Lussuria snapped the phone shut. Already annoyed by Squalo denying his crush on Xanxus, Lussuria was really frustrated when he saw that Bel and Fran had ditched him.

"Froggy, this isn't going to work," insisted Bel, who was hiding behind the ice-cream shop with Fran.

"Why wouldn't it?" asked Fran, "He looks pretty sure that we left."

"'Cause Luss can sense gay people," Bel told him.

"How the hell does he do that?" Fran asked, before adding as an afterthought, "and are you suggesting I'm gay?"

"Don't be difficult now," Bel growled, "'cause even if you aren't..." Bel trailed off, but he didn't need to finish the sentence. Fran understood. Why else would Bel be such a flirt towards him?

"Senpai...," he murmured. Bel looked at him.

"Don't be dramatic about it, Froggy," he said quietly, "It's not at all that I'm like Luss, and most people in the Varia are. I don't know about Xanxus himself, but Levi and Squalo both seem to be a bit gay for the boss. Fran winced. 'Master didn't tell me,' he thought. 'Or he thought it was normal...'

"Froggy is too," Bel said, "and you really should stop denying it."

"Whatever, senpai," Fran muttered, blushing lightly. 'My entire image of the Varia just changed,' Fran thought, 'but perhaps I'm overreacting?'

"Ne, Froggy," Bel started again.

"Yeah?"

"While Luss is busy wondering where we went, let's make out," Bel suggested.

"NO, senpai," Fran said firmly, turning away from the prince.

"Why not?" Bel asked, pouting. Fran chose not to answer, but Bel heard footsteps, and knew he had to get Fran into it, quickly. But, even though the prince knew the direness of the situation, Fran didn't. He placed a hand on Fran's shoulders. "Fran, come on," he said firmly, trying to turn his kouhai around.

"What the hell, senpai?" Fran asked, looking back at the prince. The footsteps grew louder, and Bel decided he was plainly out of options. He forced Fran around and pressed him against the back of the building before firmly pressing his lips against Fran's. Fran squeaked with suprise and tried to wriggle out of Bel's grip, but Bel made sure he stayed right where he was by pressing his weight completely against the smaller kouhai. The footsteps abruptly stopped, and Bel knew what was happening, so he started to relax, focusing on his own appearance so that attention would be drawn on him instead of Fran. Fran was still completely oblivious to the situation, which meant Bel had no time to lose. Bel caressed Fran's cheek with one hand, the other sliding up the kouhai's shirt, which unfortunately made it possible for Fran to try and push him away. Luckily, it just looked that Fran was holding on to his senpai's shoulders, because Bel was much stronger. In addition, the protests that Fran gave, quite honestly, sounded like pleased moans.

THUMP.

Bel backed off, panting, and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, SENPAI," Fran hissed, blushing furiously. Bel sighed and pointed to his left. Fran followed the gesture and saw Lussuria, who had apparently passed out from an intense nosebleed.

"Sorry, Froggy. I knew that us ditching him wouldn't work, so...," Bel tried to reason, but he DID know that Fran was pretty pissed off with him. He didn't like that thought.

"Senpai is such a maniac," Fran muttered, though he sort of understood now. "What do we do with him now?"

"Drag him into a clothes shop and abandon him there," Bel informed him. "It might not sound like much, but it'll keep a guy like Lussuria busy for hours," Bel told his kouhai.

"Alright, but I'm not touching him," Fran said. Bel sighed.

"Oh well, I guess I'm used to it...," he growled.

"You do this often, senpai?" Fran asked.

"Luss tends to follow me around just for the sake of it. I'm pretty sure it's 'cause he thinks that, as the 'youngest, cutest and most reckless of the Varia,' I'm bound to get into... situations...," the prince explained, picking Lussuria up and putting him over his shoulder.

"Is this how you usually get rid of him?" Fran asked.

"No, I usually just walk into a shop, and he gets distracted, so I sneak out then. I didn't consider it an option this time, and I wanted to kiss Froggy again," Bel told Fran.

"Of course you did," chuckled Fran, walking beside Bel. "I suppose Lussuria was right, just not about the right person." Bel looked at him, seeming a bit confused, so Fran explained. "He said I'd be the one making a move on you. That's not what happened. At all."

Bel nodded, oddly silent. "Sorry," he said after a pause.

"Hm?"

"The prince could've explained..."

"There wasn't a lot of time; it's okay," Fran assured.

"Are you sure?" Bel asked. Fran nodded, and Bel cracked his signature grin. "Thanks, Froggy."

"You know, it would be nice if you called me Fran more often," Fran told the prince.

"No," Bel said immediately, so Fran just decided to give up. The two kept walking.

After a while, they came to a shop that Bel thought would work. He threw Lussuria roughly to the ground in the shop, perfectly so that he landed next to something pink, and the couple walked out. Fran leaned into Bel as they walked, much to the prince's happiness. "Oh, by the way, senpai," Fran started once the shop was out of sight.

"Yes?"

"Where are we, exactly? I don't recognize this area," Fran asked the prince.

Bel looked around. "... I thought you'd know," he chuckled dryly. "The prince isn't sure either." Fran's teal eyes widened.

"You mean to say we were just aimlessly walking around, and now we're lost?" asked Fran.

"... Sh-shishishi?" Bel tried to reply. Fran, taking that as a yes, sighed dramatically.

"Great. Of all people, I get lost with idiot-senpai-"

"Don't pretend your not overjoyed about being lost with the prince, Froggy," Bel growled.

"Yeah, I'm not," Fran replied. Bel imitated Fran's 'huh' and folded his arms.

"I'm a prince," he stated.

"What of it, senpai," Fran hissed.

"Princes don't get lost," he said matter-of-factly. "We'll know where we are if we just keep walking," he declared, starting to walk off in a random direction.

"Bel-senpai, this isn't some fairy tale," Fran called, running after the prince. Belphagor started to run, having fun with the situation. Fran just thought that the prince had gone mad, but chased him nevertheless. "Bel-senpai, what's wrong with your brain this time?" Fran asked.

"Ushishi~!" was the only answer he received, and Fran almost couldn't resist rolling his eyes.

"SENPAI!" he yelled. Suddenly, the prince came to a wall and stopped running. When he turned around, he wrapped his arms around Fran's neck and brought him in for a quick kiss. Fran, caught off guard, pushed the prince away. "You're acting crazier than usual," Fran hissed, glaring at the prince.

"Shishishishishi~!" Bel giggled. "We're back, Froggy."

"Wha-" Fran looked around. Sure enough, they were back at the Varia hq. "Why'd you have to kiss me before you told me?" Fran asked.

"'Cause the prince has realized just how fun it is to kiss Froggy," Bel chuckled.

"Huh," Fran said. "Well, we didn't go anywhere, so it wasn't much of a date."

"It's a date as long as you're with a prince~," Bel announced.

"Huh," repeated Fran, "Your self-adoration scares even me."

Bel ushishi'd and suddenly hugged Fran. "You'll sleep with the prince tonight, won't you, Froggy?" he asked in his seductive voice, gently rubbing Fran's back. Fran, beyond creeped out, pushed the prince back.

"Senpai, again, what the hell?" Fran hissed, blushing lightly.

"Shishi~, Will you?" asked the prince.

"In the same bed is fine. If you try to go further at all, I'll sleep on the floor. Don't even try to kiss me," he said firmly. Bel gave a softer form of his giggle.

"Sure, cute-kouhai," he agreed. Fran smiled, and the couple walked back into the base. It was going to be a good night for them.

~End Chapter~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Woo~! Sorry for the late upload. I was in another writing slump.  
Fran: You were watching anime.  
Me: No I wasn't!  
Belphagor: I liked this chapter.  
Me: 'Cause you got to kiss Fran? Twice?  
Belphagor: No. It was because we got to make of Luss.  
Me: ._.  
Lussuria: Did they actually make ou~t? Was it hot~? I can't believe I missed it~!  
Me: ._. You... didn't miss anything really...  
Lussuria: C'mon, don't lie to me~!  
Me: I wasnt't! Please review~! I am not kidding, reviews make me write faster!


	8. Chapter 8: Fran starts to Understand

A Royal Meeting, chapter eight.  
YAOI WARNING~~!  
Romance/Humor Bel and Fran's early relationship.  
Disclaimer! I do not own KHR or its awesome characters. Akira Amano does though.  
I'll give regular updates to Mukuro. And so far, people are asking for 10069 or 2769 for who to pair him with. So now Tsuna and Byakuran are canidates. I also have plot suggestions involving Mukuro, so I'll probably pair him up near the end. That leaves plenty of time to vote. ^^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I don't need to mention where I left off, right?

-MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Bel's eyes fluttered open, though he was still half-asleep. He looked down and saw that Fran seemed to be awake as well.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Fran tightened his hug around Bel's waist, silently saying 'five more minutes.'

"What's going on?" called Bel, "The prince is trying to get some sleep with his Froggy, do you mind?"

... No response.

Bel groaned dramatically, pushing Fran off of him. "Sorry, Froggy, I'm going to get the door," he muttered, stepping out of the bed to open the door.

"Be quick about it," Fran growled. Bel opened the door and, seeing who it was, immediately slammed it shut. "Who is it?" Fran asked, sitting up and cutely rubbing his eyes.

"The gaylord," Bel answered, trying to keep the door from opening again.

"Bel-chan! Fran-chan! You HAVE to tell me what happened!" yelled the cheerful voice from behind the door. "You two didn't do anything past that, did you? Omg, you HAVE to tell me! Who was uke? Who was seme? Did you decide on getting married yet? Come on, don't keep it all to yourselves!"

Fran lazily got out of bed as well and joined Bel in trying to keep the door closed. "Gaylord, we didn't go that far," muttered Fran, though he was too quiet and was drowned out by mister-sunshine's questions.

"Bel-chan, did you give Fran anything? Did you manage to get ice-cream after all? Did you share it?" Lussuria asked, still trying to force himself into the room.

"Froggy, on the count of three, we step to the left, got it?" Bel said in a low voice to Fran. Fran nodded, and in three seconds, they had stepped to the side and the door flew open, causing a certain gaylord to fall into the room.

"Come on, senpai, let's go back to sleep," complained Fran, tugging gently on Bel's sleeve. The prince shook his head and nudged Fran towards the bed.

"You go ahead, I have to get rid of Luss," he said.

"But senpaaii," Fran pouted..

"YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" squealed Lussuria. Bel turned towards the gaylord.

"Get some sleep Froggy, I'll be right back," Bel said in an unusually soft voice. Fran smiled and looked back at Bel.

"Then I suppose a quick kiss is out of the question?" Fran suggested, taking another step closer to Bel.

"Shishishi~ That tactic won't work now, Froggy," Bel chuckled, hugging his kouhai, "Luss can hardly see; it's nighttime and he's wearing sunglasses."

"Get off of me then," Fran protested.

"SO CUUUUUUUUTE~!" Lussuria repeated.

"VOI! WHO THE HELL IS YELLING SO LOUD?" screamed a voice. Fran tried, and failed (again), to disguise the word 'hypocrite' in a cough as Squalo suddenly appeared at the scene.

"Squ-chan~!" Lussuria half-greeted, half-giggled.

"VOI! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE, LUSSURIA! GO TO BED AND STOP FUSSING OVER THE BRATS' LOVE AFFAIRS, WOULD YOU?" yelled Squalo, kicking the gaylord while he was down.

"Itte~! Squa-chan, you're so mean~!" whined Lussuria, standing back up.

"I'M SERIOUS, LUSSURIA! the 'shark' of the Varia shouted.

"Okay, okay, sorry Squ-chan," pouted Lussuria, hesitantly leaving the room.

"Thanks, long-haired commander," said Fran.

"Whatever, brat, I just wanted an excuse to kick that gaylord," Squalo told them, still speaking loud, but not screaming level. "Go to sleep, trash."

"Hai," Bel agreed immediately, grabbing Fran's arm, "Come on, Froggy~"

"Senpaaii," Fran complained, though he followed Bel immediately.

"Night, trashes," growled Squalo, slamming the door shut again.

Fran was pulled back up onto the bed by the prince, who immediately embraced his kouhai. "The prince isn't very tired now," he hissed into Fran's ear.

"Senpai, what did I say about going further than sleeping in the same bed," Fran said, trying to wriggle out of the prince's grip. It was futile. The prince apparently didn't feel like letting Fran do what he wanted right now. "Senpai," Fran repeated, trying to push the prince away.

"Shishishi~ At least a kiss, Froggy," Bel all but pleaded, "come on~"

"Perverted senpai, NO," Fran refused. "What the hell is up with you now?"

"Shishishishishi~" The usual response. Fran rolled his eyes and decided to give a quick, dramatic analysis of the situation.

"Thus, Fake-Prince Belphagor suddenly got all horny and decided he wanted to to perverted things to poor, innocent, Fran," he narrated.

"Shishishi~ I never said I was going to do anything beyond kissing...," Bel pointed out.

"Senpai, I think it's pretty dang obvious- and god, your breath stinks, what have you been eating?" Fran asked, trying, at the very least, to turn his head away from the prince.

"Shishishi~ The only thing I had to eat all day was Froggy," Bel laughed.

"Senpai, if you ate me, I wouldn't be here, now get off," Fran protested.

"No."

"Senpai!" Fran repeated.

"Just one kiss, Froggy, please?" Bel asked, loosening the hug just slightly. Fran sighed.

"One. But I'm not kissing back," he gave in, finally. He immediately felt the warmth of Bel's lips against his own, and closed his eyes, a blush returning to his face. 'I wonder what Master would say if he saw me like this?' Fran wondered. 'Huh. He's never kissed me before, so I guess he wouldn't care? Then again, he didn't ever get the chance, I never let him.'

Bel pulled back suprisingly early. "Shishi~," he giggled.

"Alright, senpai, can we sleep now?" asked Fran in monotone, finally managing to push the prince away from him.

"I guess, but the prince expects more in the morning," Bel announced. Fran sighed and rolled away from Bel.

"Good night, senpai," he growled.

"Good night, Fran," Bel replied, snuggling up beside his kouhai. Fran allowed that much, and fell asleep.

Fran sensed something was wrong. He opened his eyes. 'Cold,' he thought immediately, sitting up. 'It's morning... but...' He looked around. 'Where's Bel-senpai?' he asked himself. Fran felt an immediate sort of fear. 'Where would he go?' he thought worriedly. He got up quickly and didn't even bother to change clothes before walking out of the room. He looked both ways, hoping to see Bel. Still not finding the prince, he turned right and began to look around.

'Damn prince, where the hell is he?'

On the other hand, Bel was actually just getting back to the base. He hadn't exactly been able to fall asleep again the previous night, so he'd watched his kouhai sleep for a while. That had proven to be less entertaining than the prince had hoped. He got up around 3:00 in the morning and got dressed, showered, and had gone out on a killing spree, his usual pass-time. Around ten, he realized that the police would probably show up soon, and he was completely drenched in blood, so he decided, rather stupidly, to call it a day and go shopping. While he was out, he found this hat that he thought really suited Fran, so he (using money which he'd stolen from his victims) bought it, and was planning to return to the base before Fran even woke up. He was completely oblivious to the fact that Fran was getting himself lost in the base looking for him.

"Senpai!" Fran called, looking around every hall. 'Every turn leads me into a place that looks exactly the same as the last,' Fran thought. "Senpai!" he repeated. He made another turn. 'Have I been here before?' he asked himself. 'I wouldn't know anyway.'

Feeling abandoned, Fran started running. 'Dammit, Belphagor, this is all your fault!' he silently cursed the prince. "Senpai!" he called once more.

"Froggy?"

Fran froze. "Senpai?" he looked to his side and saw Bel standing there, holding a couple bags from shops in his hands. Fran ran at his senpai and hugged him tightly. "Dammit, senpai, where did you go?" asked Fran, crying gently into Bel's chest.

"Uh... killing spree?" Bel answered honestly, suprised at the sudden action, but nonetheless quite overjoyed. "Did Froggy miss the prince?"

"Are you kidding? I was worried sick! And now you tell me it was because you got bored and went out to slaughter a bunch of people?" Fran all but yelled, looking up at the prince.

Suddenly, Bel grinned and held up one of the bags. "I bought Froggy a present," he said.

"Huh," Fran returned indifferently, retreating from his embrace. "I thought you were broke. Or it it a bloody body part of some sort?" Fran asked, blushing lightly, for he was a bit embarassed that he'd just let his emotions get the best of him. He was supposed to be the emotionless illusionist, and emotionless illusionists don't cry over a bit of anxiety. Bel, fully aware of Fran's humiliation at himself, brought his hand up and carefully wiped away the tears. Fran's blush deepened slightly at the action, and looked away.

"Shishi~," Bel giggled. He bent down and pulled a hat out of the bag. "This is the present." Fran couldn't help a small smile. It was a ridiculously big, black hat in the shape of a frog's head.

"Really, senpai?" Fran asked sarcastically, though he accepted it.

"It's a gift from the prince, so don't take it off," Bel ordered, back into his prince routine. Fran gave him a blank expression.

"Even when I'm sleeping?" he deadpanned.

"Only if the prince gives you permission," Bel told his kouhai, the typical, crazy smile on his face. Fran rolled his eyes, before coming back into his embrace of the prince.

"Don't scare me like that again, 'kay senpai?" Fran told the prince.

"Sure," Bel said softly. "Sorry, Froggy."

Fran rested his head on one of Bel's shoulders. 'Am I...,' he thought to himself, 'gay for Bel?' He looked up at the prince, and was suprised that he was able to, from where he was, see beneath the bangs that usually hid the prince's eyes. With his view, he saw deep, blood red eyes that stared back into his coolly, as though reading his every thought. Said eyes immediately widened, and Bel pushed Fran away, blushing lightly.

"Alright, Froggy, that's something that the prince is keeping to himself for a reason," Bel said, a hint of shyness in his voice. 'Cute,' Fran couldn't help but think.

"Hey, you're the first person to see me cry, I think it's fair if I get to see at your eyes, ne senpai?" Fran tried to reason, folding his arms.

"As cute as you may be, the prince isn't going to let you see his eyes until we get in a bed together WITHOUT clothes on," Bel said stubbornly. Fran fought his blush, and the two had a quick staring contest until Fran finally gave up.

"Alright, selfish prince-senpai," Fran pouted.

"Shishi~, you got to see them for a while, that's enough of a treat to last. Plus, the prince gave you something, so just stay content with that much for a bit, would you Froggy?" the prince told his kouhai. Fran shrugged, placed the hat on his head and smiled back at the prince.

"It'll do for now, I suppose," Fran agreed. Bel returned the smile and the two began to walk to breakfast together.

"What do you mean, 'share a room'?" growled Mukuro, drawing his trident and pointing it at Vongola X. "Did HE agree to this?"

Tsuna gulped, knowing that the trident was a clear threat. "Well, no...," he admitted, shuffling nervously, "but I thought you two were getting along better?"

"Hardly," hissed Mukuro, "Not enough to share a room."

"Cool down, Pineapple," said Hibari, placing a hand on Mukuro's shoulder, "There's more than one bed."

Mukuro turned the trident on Hibari. "Even if you were 'kind' enough to help me get back here, I'll be shocked if you actually agree to this."

"If you want to sleep outside, that's absolutely fine with me," Hibari replied, his eyes glimmering dangerously. Mukuro hesitantly lowered his trident.

"B-but...," he complained. After a bit of looking back and forth from Tsuna to Hibari, Mukuro gave in. "Alright, but only because we'll have seperate beds."

Hibari walked away, his job finished. Tsuna sighed with relief that the two didn't start fighting, and looked back at Mukuro who, to his suprise, was also looking back at him. "Mukuro?" he questioned. Mukuro looked away.

"It's nothing, Tsunayoshi," he sighed. "Farewell then." With that, the illusionist turned on his heels and strode off, leaving Tsuna on his own. It was going to be a while before he got used to all this. 'I wonder how Fran's doing?' Mukuro wondered. He stopped walking. 'Perhaps I should find out? It's a mentor's job to keep track of their apprentices, right?' Mukuro thought, smiling. He took out his cell phone and dialed Fran's number.

Ring... ring...

(Hello?)

"Fran, it's Mukuro."

~End Chapter~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cliffhanger~~~!  
Fran: Do they actually care?  
Me: I dunno. I hope so.  
Mukuro: Kyouya? Tsunayoshi? Fran? Byakuran? Come on, I'm dying here.  
Me: If you die, it won't matter.  
Mukuro: *gasp!*  
Me: No, no, I mean, you always 'return from the gates of Hell,' so I mean, you never actually die, right?  
Mukuro. ...  
Belphagor: Frog hat!  
Me: I knew you'd like that.  
Fran: I was wondering how you'd introduce that.  
Me: ^^ Byakuran: *noms on marshmellows*  
Me: ._. Okay, yeah, please review, and don't worry, I plan to update soon 'cause even I don't want to leave it here~!


	9. Chapter 9: A Prince's Jealousy

A Royal Meeting- Chapter nine

Yaoi warning~ Romance/Hurt.  
My story, not my characters.  
Bel and Fran's early relationship (still?).

WOO~! Up onto chapter nine~! I might've mentioned that I thought I'd stop at ten, but now I'm not so sure. I mean, I've just started moving along the plot, yeah? So, I'm still unsure about who to pair Mukuro up with, votes are greatly considered~. I got a vote for 1827, too. Ne, what about 182769? It's definently a stretch, but if it's what you want, let me know~. As for Byakuran, I'm not sure since this is 2 years before TYL. If I were to do 10069, it would probably be at the very end.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Hello?) "Fran, it's Mukuro."

Around ten in the morning, the same day where all that previous fluff with Bel and the killing spree took place.

Fran stood up quite tall as soon as he heard the name 'Mukuro'.

"Who is it?" Bel asked quietly.

"It's my master," Fran replied. "H-how are you, Pineapple-hair?" Fran tried to ask casually.

(Tsk, tsk Fran, you know I'd much rather be called Master, or just Mukuro. Or Master Mukuro, that's a nice one. Anyway, I'm doing rather well today, how about you? Are you doing alright? I mean, I looked in on the members of the Varia, and I heard they have some pretty scary members. Have you met a tall kid named Belphagor? He's supposed to be very sadistic; I've been worried about you since I heard about him!)

"Oh yeah, uh, Belphagor. He's... he's fine," Fran said, blushing lightly, not wanting to tell his master that he was on the verge of becoming a lover to the prince.

(Fran, you sound as though your hiding something. What would you possibly keep from me?)

"Nothing master, why would I hide anything from you?" Fran replied, his blush darkening. 'Damn, I never blush to Mukuro. Why is that happening when I'm about to realize my feelings for Bel? Darn emotions.'

(Fran, don't lie to me.)

"Froggy, are you okay?" asked Bel suddenly. "Shishi~ If the illusionist's making Froggy uncomfortable, the prince will set him straight~" (

Fran, who's that in the background?)

"Master, Senpai, listen," Fran said, before sighing and admitting things to both sides. "First, Senpai, Master cares about me very much," Fran told Bel. The prince tensed slightly. "But it isn't the same as how you feel towards me."

(Fran?)

"Master, Bel-senpai- Belphagor- is...," Fran began, but found himself unable to finish the sentence. Suddenly, however, the phone was taken away from him anyway.

"The prince LOVES his Froggy," Bel answered in a hiss of a voice before snapping the phone shut.

"Senpai...," whispered Fran. Bel pressed him up against the wall.

"And you don't forget it," the prince growled before possessively kissing his kouhai. Fran struggled slightly because of the fierceness Bel showed, but he soon backed away anyway. "Come on, let's go get breakfast."

Fran nodded, slightly nervous because of the prince's abrupt seriousness. He followed the prince at a small, safe distance. 'What do I really feel for him?' Fran asked himself. 'Sometimes it seems like he's a charming prince, but other times I feel intimidated by him,' he thought.

Lussuria stood frozen, shocked at what he'd witnessed. 'So Bel-chan loves Fran-chan, but Fran-chan still doesn't know what he feels for Bel-chan,' he thought. "Complications~," he hummed to himself, "I suppose every love life needs them~" He took a detour to the kitchen, knowing the couple would soon be there. 'Perhaps I should play matchmaker?' he considered as he ran.

"Voi, are you two alright?" asked Squalo as soon as he saw the two youngest members of the Varia.

"The prince is fine," Bel muttered, practically dragging Fran with him.

"I'm also okay, long-haired commander," Fran replied as well, letting himself be pulled.

"You don't look okay, Fran, you're really pale. Are you sick or something?" asked Squalo.

Bel held up a knife. "Froggy is fine," he growled.

"Voi! Bel, don't point that knife at me!" yelled Squalo.

SMASH.

Squalo immediately quieted as he was hit in the head with a wine glass, which immediately shattered. He looked a bit dazed for a second, before realizing what had happened and screaming curses at their boss, who sat with a smug smirk on his face, legs crossed.

"Froggy," Belphagor called to his kouhai, who immediately looked up.

"Yes, senpai?"

"Cheer up," the prince ordered. "The prince was jealous."

Fran's teal eyes widened with shock. "Senpai...," he murmured.

"The prince isn't apologizing. He's telling his kouhai to cheer up," Bel muttered, though he wrapped an arm soothingly around Fran's shoulders. Fran, though a bit reluctant, leaned obediently into the prince, resting his head on the prince's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Thanks, senpai."

"You're welcome, Froggy."

Abruptly, the room seemed very quiet. Squalo had been stunned into silence, Xanxus wouldn't say anything anyway, and Luss was eagerly anticipating a kiss from the kitchen window. Levi was just happy that Fran wasn't after the boss. Fran, getting self-conscience, started to back up, but Bel wouldn't have that, and he pushed his kouhai even closer, almost in his lap.

"Senpai, let me go," Fran hissed.

"I'm pretty sure you like it here, Froggy," Bel refused, "and by the way, that hat makes your head a lot bigger."

"Tch," Fran muttered. "Fake-prince."

"Stop being un-cute, Fran," Bel teased, tilting Fran's head towards him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Senpai, stop using my own name against me," Fran protested, struggling.

"Stop fighting, Fran. Kiss me back," Bel said, pulling Fran over more and kissed him on the lips. The two parted quickly, for Fran had been struggling, but Bel husked, "Kiss back and I'll stop," before coming back at full force. Fran started to kiss back, thinking it wouldn't be all that bad, and the two stayed in a lip-lock for what seemed to them like hours before Bel finally released his kouhai. "Ushishishishi~!" he giggled. Fran noticed that he was sitting in Bel's lap and crawled off of the older assassin without hesitation.

"Senpai," he muttered, "stop forcing me to do all this with you, it's really annoying."

"If the prince is correct, you're really enjoying it every single time I kiss you, aren't you, Froggy?" Bel chuckled. Fran blushed lightly and turned away.

"Idiotic-fallen-prince," he growled.

"That's not what you call me in your sleep," Bel pointed out, leaning in next to Fran's ear. "Bel... Bel~!"

"Shut up, damned prince," Fran muttered in his usual deadpan voice. "I don't do that."

"Yes you do~," pressed Bel, "Mmm... Bel~ faster~!"

"I never do that, I wouldn't have that kind of dream about you!" spat Fran, glaring at his senpai.

"Alright, so I made that last part up," Bel admitted, sitting back, "but you DO call out 'Bel' in your sleep. It's actually really cute."

"Shut up," Fran repeated. "I'm just a replacement for Mammon to you, aren't I?" he asked, eyes blazing. Bel froze completely. What had compelled his kouhai to say that? On the other hand, Fran wasn't exactly sure why he'd said it, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. "If I call out Bel, then you don't need to tease me, because YOU call out Mammon in your sleep!"

"Fran...," Bel said quietly, just as Fran got up and left the room. "Fran, wait!" Bel called, chasing after his kouhai.

"Hai, hai~! I made breakfast for-" Lussuria stopped talking. "Mou, did they already go back to their room? Well, Bel-chan DID seem a bit horny near the end there... I'll bet he's seme."

"VOI!" shouted Squalo. "They just had an ARGUEMENT, Luss! If you ask ME, they're going to be fighting it out for a while!"

"Sun trash," called Xanxus, looking up with a blood-red gaze.

"Yes, bossu~?" asked Lussuria, looking back at the Varia's leader.

"Go make sure that scum make up. If they don't, we'll have problems, since they're partners," commanded Xanxus.

"Hai~, hai~!" Lussuria agreed, running after the couple.

Fran had a cell phone in his trembling hand, and Bel was beside him, a frown on his face. 'Alright fine, call your Master for help,' Bel thought, taking a knife out of his jacket, stabbing it into Fran's side once, and starting to flip it dangerously in his hand.

"Stop stabbing me senpai," Fran ordered.

"The prince doesn't have to do what Froggy says," Bel mumbled.

"Whatever. Ah, hello, Master?"

(Fran? Are you alright? I was worried after the last call.)

"As you should have been, but I'm... I'm okay. I need to ask you some advice."

"Ow," growled Bel beside him. "I caught the blade. I'm bleeding. Kiss it so I feel better."

"No, senpai," Fran muttered, disappointed in Bel's terrible attempt to flirt.

(Is that the prince who 'loves' you oh-so-much?)

"I'm not sure anymore, Master."

(Hm?)

"He's getting a bit... annoying."

"I'm right here, Froggy."

(Well, first of all, why are you asking me? Your an illusionist, trust your gut.)

"But Master-"

"Fran," interrupted Bel. "I love you."

Fran flushed totally red, and looked back at Bel. "Can't you give me a couple of seconds to think about all this?" he asked. "I was just stating a fact," Bel mumbled, sitting down.

(Fran, how did you feel when he said that just now?)

Fran quieted. "... I don't know."

(Can you truthfully say that you experienced no happiness from that confession?)

(Can you look that kid in the eye and tell him you hate him?)

Fran looked down at Bel.

(Let's try something else. What if I told you that I loved you?)

"Master," Fran whispered, blushing deeper still.

"What did he just say?" Bel asked, glaring at the phone.

"N-nothing, senpai," Fran murmured.

(May it be so that you're unsure because you love me instead?)

"I think I caught the word 'love' just now!" growled Bel. "Fran belongs to the prince, Rukudo!"

(Kufufufufufu... Your prince charming is quite possessive, isn't he, Fran?)

"Master, PLEASE stop talking, before he presses a blade to my throat."

(Kufufu~ I love you, Fran.)

Bel took the phone and snapped it shut again. "Smug illusionist bastard," he hissed. He looked back at Fran. "You belong to the prince."

"I do not 'belong' to you, stupid-fake-prince," muttered Fran. Bel folded his arms.

"You will by next morning," he said quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Listen up, trash," called Xanxus, glaring at the individual members of the Varia. "We're going on an assignment as a group. The other Vongola apparently need our help."

"Damn," cursed Fran under his breath.

"As reluctant as I am as far as assisting that Vongola brat in any way, it's an order so we'll have to go regardless."

"What's the condition, bossu?" asked Bel.

"A few members need to be trained. Apparently, some of the guardians are too busy or too lazy to bother training them. As for that matter, I won't be training anybody, and I hope you scum won't bother to ask for help," Xanxus explained.

"Who needs training?" asked Squalo.

SMASH.

Xanxus threw a wine glass at Squalo before answering, "How the hell should I know? So anyway, get ready. We're leaving in two days."

~End Chapter~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Woo~ Another cliffhanger. Sort of. Aren't you getting frustrated with Mukuro by now? Don't worry, I'll figure out some totally cliche way to end it. Please review~! Oh, and sorry, I think I did pretty bad on this chapter... I hit another slump. I'll work on getting over that...


	10. Chapter 10: To Japan: STILL Roommates?

A Royal Meeting, Chapter 10

I do not own KHR, blah blah blah, yaoi, blah blah blah, my plot, blah blah blah, romance/humor, blah blah blah.

Okay, finally on Chapter ten~! I suppose fifteen is the new goal? -.- Sorry about the cliffhangers and late uploads, I have all this homework...

Oh, and QUICK WARNING! Fran actually blurts out something that I've been trying to just imply for a while, so apologies to the younger readers!  
Fran: Hey, don't blame me, you're the author.  
Me: ...Heh, sorry...  
Fran:Then stop explaining and start writing, there's people dying out here.  
Me: Dying? I had no idea~! Okay, where'd I leave off... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay, so the Varia were leaving for Japan right?

Noon.

"I'll be on a killing spree~!"

"No you won't senpai, don't be lazy."

"But Froggyy~!"

"Senpai, we're supposed to train random Vongola people."

"But that's so boring!"

"Deal with it, senpai."

Fran was walking alongside Belphagor, not as close as he would before Mukuro started to call him. The young illusionist was extremely annoyed that his Master was taking advantage of the chance to get him killed. 'Okay, so maybe he thinks senpai wouldn't kill me. Does he seriously trust that maniac so much that he would go up to the prince and just try to piss him off?'

"Ne, Froggy," started Bel.

"What now, stupid-senpai?"

"Do you think they have ice-cream here?" Bel asked.

"I wouldn't really know senpai, though I heard their Lightning guardian is one for sweets."

"Shishishi~? Isn't that the cow kid that Levi beat in the battle of the rings?"

"I wasn't there, senpai."

"Oh yeah... that was Mammon," Bel recalled.

"Going on about a dead baby all the time is unhealthy, senpai."

"They said ice-cream was unhealthy too, but I'm perfectly fine."

"Sure, because being insane is completely healthy," Fran muttered, rolling his eyes, "idiot-prince senpai."

"Uncute kouhai," Bel muttered. The couple continued to walk down the halls of the Varia base, until Fran felt the presence of an illusionist behind him and whipped around. He calmed upon seeing that it wasn't Mukuro.

"Who are you?" Fran asked the woman, who was cloaked and had strange goggles over her eyes.

"Lal Mirch, the failed Arcobaleno," she introduced. "You're in the Varia, right? I recognize the Storm guardian, but who are you?"

Fran looked at Bel for a second before replying, "The replacement Mist Guardian, for Mammon."

She understood immediately. "Okay, you two look lost. Come with me." With that, she turned and began to walk away, and Fran followed without hesitation. Belphagor did not follow.

"Come on, senpai, unless you want to get lost here," Fran called. Bel reluctantly started to catch up, apparently not trusting Lal Mirch for some reason.

"Only because Froggy's going," Bel muttered, "Though I'd rather go on a killing spree..."

"There's no time for that, Belphagor," Lal Mirch told them. "Fran's own tutor is already a bit impatient."

"What do you mean, MY tutor?" asked Fran, getting a bit nervous, "I've been trained."

"The Vongola Mist guardian just got here a couple days ago. He claims to have been unable to give you something important," Lal explained.

"If it's chocolates, Froggy, I highly suggest you don't accept them," Bel hissed into Fran's ear. Fran looked back at the prince.

"Some people take the times seriously, senpai. If Arcobaleno are being killed off because of a Mafia family out there, it's our job to fight back. I doubt he's going to give me something just to make you jealous," Fran told the prince. Bel muttered something incoherent and stood up straight again. "Also senpai," Fran began again, "If we're offered seperate rooms, I'd like to have a seperate room from you."

STAB.

Bel threw not just one, but six knives into Fran's back this time, apparently not pleased by the kouhai's remark. "If you CAN sleep with the prince, then you WILL sleep with the prince," he declared.

"I don't know what kind of relationship you two have, but I do not need to hear about it. Keep your voices down, would you?" Lal Mirch ordered them. Bel frowned, not liking to be bossed around by a 'commoner', but quieted at her tone. "We're almost there," she informed the two.

"Senpai, if you try to kill my master, you'll be sorry. Just a warning, he's stronger than you," Fran informed Bel, handing the unbloodied knives back to the prince, "and I don't think knives and wires will get you anywhere with him."

"Whatever," Bel growled, "I can still try."

"It's a stupid idea, but yeah, you can try," Fran agreed.

"We're here," Lal Mirch announced, stopping at a door. Fran walked in immediately, and Bel tried to follow, but Lal stopped him. "I wouldn't advise going into a room with two illusionists."

"I can handle it, I'm a prince," Bel told her, giving his signature grin before entering the room as well. The first thing he was so-unfortunate as to see, however, was Mukuro hugging Fran tightly.

"I missed you," the illusionist said, before releasing the younger, teal-haired assassin.

"Oi, Rukudo, I thought I made it CLEAR that Fran belonged to the prince," Bel hissed, seemingly emitting a black aura.

"Kufufu~ So this is the prince charming that Fran met?" Mukuro guessed, "You know, people can't belong to other people."

"They can if the prince does very innappropriate things to them," Bel mumbled. Mukuro went silent for a moment, raising a brow.

"Fran, did he...?"

"No, Master, I never let him. He'd try though," Fran admitted.

"How rude is that, Prince the Ripper," Mukuro scolded in a falsely calm tone, smiling in a somewhat creepy way.

"As if you never wanted to," Bel muttered.

"I never actually tried," Mukuro told the prince, "No matter how much I wanted to."

Fran frowned at Mukuro. "Are you suggesting that all this time, you were seriously resisting the urge to rape me?" Fran asked.

"No shame, Froggy, no shame," Bel giggled.

"Well, someone has to mention what we're talking about, otherwise the audience might've been confused," Fran explained.

"Audience?" Bel questioned.

"Nevermind, we aren't supposed to know that," Fran remembered.

Mukuro cleared his throat. "Ignoring Fran's random little outburst, yes, I was," he answered.

"Wow, Master, I didn't know you were a pervert," Fran deadpanned.

"I'm not!" Mukuro insisted, "it's not my fault you look like a girl, Fran."

"What?"

"Shishishi~ Told you so, Froggy," Bel chuckled, patting Fran on the head, or the giant hat, as it was.

"Hey, Fran, I suppose it's a good time to ask now," Mukuro said. "What are you wearing?"

"It's a present from 'the prince', so I can't take it off," Fran told the illusionist.

"Kufufu~ I see why he gave you that ridiculous nickname," Mukuro chuckled. Bel threw several knives at him, but the knives went right through the illusionist. "Kufufu~," the Mist user laughed, materializing behind the prince in a burst of mist.

"I told you so, senpai," Fran said, sitting down on Mukuro's bed. "He'll kill you."

"Fran," started Mukuro in a deep voice, "I told you, I don't kill people. I send them to hell, bring them back, and then I kill them."

"Whatever, Master, same thing," Fran muttered.

"The prince wants to leave. With his Froggy," Bel growled.

"Wait," Mukuro said, "there's something I must give Fran." He walked over to Fran and suddenly went down on one knee. "Fran, will you marry me?" he said, holding out a ring. Belphagor and Fran both fell silent, both simultaneously raising brows. After an awkward pause, Mukuro burst out into laughter and stood back up. "It's a Hell ring, Fran. A Hell ring," he said, showing Fran the numbers '666' which were inscribed on the ring.

"Oh," Fran breathed. "Good, 'cause I wouldn't want you to turn into a cactus," he said, pointing at Belphagor, who held sixteen knives in one hand.

"Froggy, don't accept it, he just proposed," the prince hissed.

"He was joking, senpai," Fran deadpanned, "it's a weapon, not an ordinary bit of jewelry."

"That's what he wants you to think," Bel mumbled. "Rukudo, I believe a fight is in order."

"Senpai, he WILL kill you," Fran said in an only slightly raised voice.

"A fight? Oh, such typical Mafioso~," Mukuro chuckled, standing up tall, his trident materializing into his hand.

"I'll make you a cactus," Bel hissed.

The air became so tense that Fran found it rather hard to breath, and he found himself just wishing that they'd just knock it off. "Senpai, Master," he tried to calm the two, but Bel already had at least thirty knives in his hands, and Mukuro had his trident in position to cast an illusion.

BANG.

"Hey, what's with the intense killing intent in here, I thought only I could do that," said a very matured voice, as the raven-haired man who owned it entered the death zone.

"Kyouya, get out of here," muttered Mukuro, "you're ruining the mood of the two guys fighting over another guy."

Hibari, still rather calm, walked right up to Mukuro and folded his arms. "You don't have time to play, Rukudo, we're going out."

Mukuro looked up, suprise in his eyes. "You what?"

Hibari rolled his eyes. "Always the perverted little herbivore, aren't you? No, we're going to go take note on that Family, what was it... the Millefiore?"

Mukuro sighed. "Can't I fight things out with this guy first?" he asked. Hibari glanced at Belphagor, recognized him from the ring tournament, and, in a flash, whipped out a tonfa and hit him in the stomache. The prince flew backwards from the powerful unexpected hit, roughly slamming into the wall.

"I said, you DON'T have time to play," Hibari repeated, glaring at the illusionist.

"Kyouya, don't boss me around," Mukuro complained, "I'M the one who beat YOU up when we were younger." Hibari glared at him fiercely and grabbed his arm in a death-grip.

"Alright, I'm already in a bad mood. Unless you wish to be bitten to death, I'd advise you just do what I say," the Cloud guardian hissed.

"Hm? You sound like you want play a seme part over me, Kyouya-"

"Shut UP, Rukudo," Hibari cut off, hitting Mukuro's side, but not very hard. The pair left.

"HE looks better with Rukudo," Belphagor muttered, slowly getting back up.

"Are you okay, senpai?" Fran asked.

"Hm?"

"Ah- nothing," Fran said quickly, looking away.

"Shishishi~," Bel hummed, "I'm absolutely fine."

The prince walked back over to Fran and sat beside him on the bed. "I told you he'd kill you," Fran whispered.

"The prince isn't dead, silly Froggy, he just got hit with some sort of metal object," Bel told his kouhai.

"It's called a tonfa, senpai," Fran said in a quiet voice.

"The prince does not care," Bel declared, before wrapping an arm around Fran's shoulders. "The prince hasn't gotten to kiss his Froggy in a while," Bel said in a husky voice which didn't suit him at all.

"Uh, you mean not in the past two hours?" Fran deadpanned, moving away from Bel. "And I say we DON'T make out on Master's bed. It's so messed up."

Bel giggled lightly. "No way he'll know."

"Senpai, I really don't think- mmf!" Fran was once again cut off when Bel kissed him passionately, his ringed hands tangling in the teal hair that wasn't covered by the giant frog hat. However, this time, when Bel shoved his tongue against Fran's lips, Fran allowed the entrance, much to his senpai's enjoyment. The magic couldn't have lasted. Fran took no time in seizing the opportunity to bite Bel this time, taking a chance. The prince made a muffled, startled noise and pulled back.

"Don't bite the prince," he protested.

"Uh, too late, senpai," Fran said in monotone, getting off of the bed. "I'm going to ask that Lal person where MY room is."

"Hey, I told you you're sleeping with the prince!" Bel returned, following his kouhai. "Hey, uh, Lal Mirch?" Fran addressed when he saw the Cloud and Mist user.

"What?" she said in a somewhat cold voice.

"Could you show me to the bedrooms?" Fran asked, ignoring the many knives that seemed to just appear in his back.

"You're sharing a room with the Varia Storm guardian. I heard you two were partners?" she replied.

"Shishishi~!" the snicker practically rang in Fran's mind.

"Huh," he said. "Yeah, more like rivals."

STAB.

"Don't stab people, senpai, it's a bad habit."

STAB.

"It's not bad to stab people," Bel giggled in return, "if it were, don't you think someone would've scolded me by now?" Fran gave him a 'duh' expression.

"Senpai, every time someone 'scolds' you about your stabbing habits, you stab them. Most people have decided to ignore it by now," Fran muttered.

"Shishi~"

"Yeah, again, I don't want to hear about your relationship," Lal repeated, walking off, "your room is this way."

"Fine, come on, senpai," Fran said boredly, following the failed Acrobaleno.

"Hey, the prince always walks in front," Bel returned, walking in front of Fran and pushing the kouhai back a couple steps.

"Whatever, senpai," Fran growled, realizing that it's about time he started to take the knives out of his back. He started to pull out the weapons, wondering whether or not to give them back this time. After he got out the eighteenth, and final knife, he weighed the concequences of throwing it back at Bel. His accuracy wasn't terrible, so he'd probably be able to hit the prince, but that probably wouldn't work out well. He decided to take a stupid chance with the storm guardian and poised a knife to throw. He threw it with the accuracy of an illusionist, but it never hit its mark, for Belphagor whipped around and caught the blade between his fingers as though he'd been ready for it for hours.

"Do NOT try to stab the prince," Belphagor ordered. "Because it won't be good for you if you make the prince bleed."

Fran cocked his head to the side. "Why not, senpai?"

Belphagor paused, frowning. "My blood and Rasiel's are identical," he whispered finally, "and I HATE Rasiel."

For a while, Fran wondered who Rasiel was. He was positive he'd heard the name somewhere before, but he couldn't remember who it was. 'Did it have something to do with the moon?' he pondered, before a flood of a memory reminded him.

Flashback...

'Fine then, I won't talk about your wierd, moon-shaped birthmark.'

STAB.

'I get the point, senpai, you REALLY don't like people talking about your-'

STAB.

'Ah-'

'Rasiel has that same mark.'

'Who's Rasiel?'

'My DEAD twin. I killed him.'

End Flashback.

"Are you like that with everyone you murder, senpai?" Fran asked. Bel quietly shook his head.

"Jill was the first person I ever killed," he whispered. Assuming 'Jill' to be a nickname for 'Rasiel', Fran stopped asking his senpai questions.

"We're here," announced Lal. "Your room is here, number B26." (A/N: Wow, I just couldn't help doing that. Sorry~)

"Shishishi~," giggled Bel, "Ne, how many beds are there in here?"

Lal just sort of glared at him, probably not amused by his childish personality. "How the hell should I know? Find out on your own. I'm going back to training the Lightning Guardian."

"Is that the kid who likes candy?" asked Fran. "Bel-senpai wants to know if there's ice-cream here."

"First of all, those things have no relevance to each other at all. But yes, he does like candy, and he's a bit of a crybaby. Also yes, we have ice-cream for the girls and children. I suppose he'd fall under the children category?" Lal explained, eyeing Belphagor with suspicion as he playfully tried to pick the lock, despite being given a key.

"Shishishi~ Cate-GORY, yes," Belphagor laughed.

"Senpai, that was the worst pun you could have possibly made up. Yes, Lal-san, he falls under the children category," Fran replied. Lal 'huh'd and walked away, a bit faster than neccessary. "The prince is older than you," Bel pointed out once she had left.

"Yeah, well the prince stopped aging around five," Fran muttered.

"Not true," Bel mumbled. "The prince is totally mature."

"Huh. Well, stinks that I'm stuck in a room with you," Fran growled, "but at least we're here and not on the plane anymore."

"Shishi~ I picked the lock," Belphagor declared as the door opened, the forgotten key likely to stay in Belphagor's pocket for a long time. Fran rolled his eyes as he stepped into the room after the prince. They found only a single, small bed in the room, much to the kouhai's frustration. 'If we both sleep there, no questions asked, we'd have to be within two centimeters of each other,' he thought bitterly. "Yay~!" Belphagor cheered, before hugging Fran tightly.

"Get off me, senpai," Fran deadpanned. "Rock-paper-scissors for the bed?"

"I call it a tie already," the other refused. "Tonights going to be fun, fun, fun~!"

"Perverted senpai already turned on?" Fran said indifferently, sitting down on the bed and crossing his legs absently.

"I didn't mean it like that," Bel insisted.

"Sure, senpai," Fran muttered before yawning widely. "Let's go to sleep."

"It's really early, but alright," the prince agreed, walking over to the bed and sitting beside Fran. "Good night, Froggy," he whispered, lying down. Fran lied beside him and, not wanting to be pushed off the bed, got as close to the prince as he could without crawling on top of him.

"Good night, idiot-senpai," he returned, closing his eyes.

~End Chapter~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'm very, very sorry for the late uploads!  
Also, those of you who are voting to pair up Mukuro. Many people are asking for either Byakuran or Hibari once again, so the main canidates are back into the story. My actual senpai is yelling at me for 1869, no lie. Another friend who's not even into Yaoi also thinks Hibari would be a better pairing. Despite this, I'm still considering. Tsuna's more or less out of the question at this point. (Sorry!) Another suggestion that my senpai had was a love 'star' between Mukuro, Byakuran, Hibari, Fran and Belphagor, but that just sounds incredibly awkward, and this is mainly B26 in the first place. My apologizes to senpai, but a star or square is very unlikely to occur. Even a triangle doesn't seem like a good idea. I personally also support 1869, but if I get a bunch of demands for 10069, I might change my mind, even though the 1869 seems very much so possible at the moment. Well, that's it for nao, please review~!


	11. Chapter 11: Building Trust

A Royal Meeting Chapter eleven

I do not own KHR, yaoi, romance/humor, yaoi, my plot, and of course, yaoi.

On to chapter 11~! Woo~ ^^. I just got another 10069 vote from cute peppermint, and also one for 2718 from the same. I need to resolve this soon~! Eighteen chapters is my absolute limit because 18 is Hibari's character number as all us random fans know. XD. Anywho, again, my senpai is yelling at me for Hibari and Mukuro to be paired. I could try my luck with a triangle between Tsuna, Hibari and Mukuro, which would amuse senpai, but I'm still awaiting the votes... *sigh* Okay, well, warning for gaylord-ness in this chap, if you read the chapter title you should know... And one last note, to make this clear, I AM accepting anonymous reviews, everyone's opinion is welcome~!  
ONE FINAL WARNING~~! I suppose from this point onward things are going to be more amd more perverted. Who knows, I might need to change the rating to M at some point... ^^' As long as that's okay...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fran and Bel had just fallen asleep beside each other on a very small bed.

3:00 PM

Fran slowly opened his eyes, and wasn't suprised at all when he felt and saw Belphagor's arms draped over him. He snuggled a bit closer against the prince, sighing boredly. 'I'm first up for once,' he thought. 'I wonder if fake-prince will say anything random in his sleep.' Fran looked up at the prince. His lips formed a cute, sleepy pout, and his bangs just barely allowed Fran to see thickly lashed, lidded eyes. The kouhai couldn't help wanting to see those eyes again. 'We're in bed together, now we just need to be naked,' he mused, remembering what the prince had told him earlier. 'Huh. Like that would happen. I'd never allow it.'

"Nn...," the prince moaned in his sleep, tightening his hug on Fran, who suppressed his blush. 'Alright, I need to get him up,' the kouhai decided.

"Wake up, Belphagor," Fran managed to say in a deeper voice than his usual one, "Lussuria got Fran in a dress."

The reaction was instant. Belphagor snapped to attention, sitting up straight and shouting out, "Where is he?" Fran, to his own satisfaction, got a nice glimpse of the prince's wide, blood-red gaze before the blonde bangs fell back into place.

"He's right here, stupid prince," Fran deadpanned. Belphagor looked back at his kouhai and frowned.

"Why aren't you wearing a dress?" he asked with a hint of sadness.

"Because I wouldn't give you that sort of perverted enjoyment, senpai," Fran answered, a small smirk on his face.

"... That's cruel, Froggy," Belphagor protested, folding his arms. Fran, still lying down on the bed, stretched.

"Senpai should learn to just let his fantasies stay in his sleep, because they aren't coming true any time soon," Fran chuckled, before suddenly putting a hand on Belphagor's shoulder and pulling him back down.

"And try not to make sudden movements when I'm still tired." Belphagor made a startled squeak of a noise, stunned by his kouhai's move. Fran inwardly grinned, snuggling up close to Belphagor. 'I'd REALLY like to know what he's thinking right now,' Fran thought. 'Probably too shocked to think anything.'

"Froggy...," Belphagor whispered, hidden eyes wide. If he were to be honest, Belphagor was pretty much thinking something along the lines of 'Oh hell, Froggy, if you're going to tease the prince than you have to go all the way at some point!' Then again, the honest side of Belphagor told him, 'He'd probably going to get me totally turned on, and ditch me.'

"Ne, senpai," Fran said quietly, closing his eyes. "Have you ever stared up at the moon before, just thinking it's so beautiful?" he asked. Belphagor gulped, blushing more than he ever had around Fran. 'Why's he acting like this all of a sudden?' the prince thought worriedly. 'It would be cruel if he was joking...' "I have," Fran continued, eyes still closed. 'Crap,' thought Bel, 'is he really going to do this to me?' "I've seen a lot of things in my life that I've thought of as beautiful... like you," Fran murmured, reopening his eyes to gaze at Belphagor.

"F-froggy...," Belphagor squeaked. At this point, even though he dreaded what would happen if he allowed it, Belphagor was fully aroused. Fran seemed to know the second he'd turned the prince on, for it was only too soon that he pulled away from the prince.

"Such a perverted senpai," Fran chuckled, getting off of the bed.

"Aww, Fran, don't do this to me," Belphagor complained, stiffly reaching out to stop Fran. The kouhai didn't stop even as he felt the prince's slender fingers weakly wrapping around his arm. He shook off his senpai, folding his arms.

"You ought to control yourself, I've been worried about you raping me in the middle of the night lately... That would be bad, I'd have to tell Xanxus I'd rather be partners with Lussuria," Fran said in monotone, teal eyes perfectly emotionless.

BANG!

"I heard my name~! Bel, Fran, good afternoon, how are you~?"

Fran and Belphagor turned to the door simultaneously. "Luss!" gasped Bel.

"'Lussuria?" Fran echoed. Lussuria moved up to Fran. "You know, if one lover is down, the other always helps," he informed.

"What the hell are you talking about, gaylord?" Fran asked, taking a step backwards.

"I mean," said Lussuria, placing one hand firmly on Fran's chest, "you should really be helping Bel-chan right now, shouldn't you?" He pushed forward, and Fran, not expecting the move, fell backwards, turned to catch himself, but ended up halfway on top of Belphagor. Both were too stunned to move for a while.

"L-luss, I think your being a bit impatient," Bel said after a while, grinning insanely.

"But Bel-chan...," returned Lussuria, arms crossed, "aren't YOU getting impatient?"

The room fell silent once again, the only real sound being the nervous breaths between Fran and Bel. Fran could've just stood up straight again, but for some reason, he didn't. His position over the prince, it was strangely nice to be in. His arms were on either side of the prince's head, his entire upper body was hovering over Bel's. However, he was still standing on the floor, just bent over. Belphagor slowly weaved his arms around Fran's neck, causing the kouhai to flush a crimson red.

"Well, yes...," the prince agreed, looking considerate, "I'm 'getting impatient'." Lussuria smiled warmly.

"Well?"

"Yeah, thanks for the help," Belphagor said, trying to pull Fran closer to him. The kouhai began to struggle.

"Senpai!" he protested as Belphagor's hands gripped his arms in a vice. Lussuria smiled and sat down on the end of the bed as well.

"You know, if you need intructions..."

"But not today," Belphagor interrupted. Lussuria's eyes opened wide beneath his sunglasses. "If I do that, he'll hate me." Belphagor released his kouhai, who immediately stood up and took several steps back.

"Now THAT'S the sign of a good relationship," Lussuria said happily, swinging one leg over his other. "Good decision, Bel-chan."

"Shishishi~ The prince isn't stupid enough to actually do something like that to his Froggy," Belphagor said in a soft tone as he looked back at Fran, who still looked a bit jostled. The kouhai shuffled slightly and looked away, refusing to meet the prince's eyes. Belphagor sat up, grinning.

"Aww~! You two are really REALLY cute together~!" Lussuria squealed, hugging Belphagor.

"Hey, the prince never gave you permission to touch him," Belphagor growled, shoving the gaylord away from him.

"Don't scare me like that senpai," Fran sighed.

"Now we're even," Belphagor snorted, folding his arms and letting out a shaky breath. "It suddenly seems very cold in here."

"Well, senpai," Fran deadpanned. "I've been next to or on top of you for the past three hours, I say it makes sense for you to feel cold now. At least your not feeling overheated anymore."

"Hmm... I get it," Belphagor agreed. "Get back in bed with the prince then."

"Huh. Not happening," Fran muttered.

"Ne, Luss, bring him back over here," the prince commanded. Lussuria saluted and sprang to his feet, attaching himself to Fran's waist without hesitation. Fran looked at the gaylord as if saying 'THIS is your method of immobilizing me?' before bringing his knee roughly up, therefore knocking the other's jaw upward. Lussuria gasped at the hit, falling backwards in his usual dramatic way. "Luss, that was lame," muttered Bel. "Your not a very good servant to the prince."

"I could wear a maid outfit," Lussuria managed to choke out.

"Rather see Froggy in one," Belphagor refused, standing up and stretching. "Sorry I had to put you through that, Froggy, let's try and find breakfast." Lussuria stood up as soon as the footsteps died down. He wasn't hurt at all, thanks to the Sun flames that coursed through his body.

'Well now I know that they're fine here, I suppose I can relax and have some fun myself. I do have one cute little boxer to train, after all,' Lussuria mused, naturally swinging his hips side to side as he walked down one of the halls.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, TRAINER? I AM EXTREMELY STRONG ALREADY!"

Lussuria, upon hearing the shout, quickened his pace. 'I'd know that voice anywhere~!'

"Well, fake prince, it's a miracle that you managed to get us this far, but I'm pretty sure that's NOT the kitchen," Fran insisted, trying to pull Belphagor away from the room that was ringing with thousands of exploding sounds.

"You can easily tell Lussuria's trying to cook something in there!" Belphagor argued, fighting back against the slightly weaker Fran.

"Senpai, I am almost a hundred percent positive that's a training room!" Fran countered, putting all his strength into trying to get Belphagor away from the door.

KICK.

The door flew open, and the first thing they saw was mist, which seeped out of the door immediately. "Oya? The mist's leaking out, did someone open the door?" asked a deep voice.

"Hn. If someone did, then good. It's better for me when there's no fog in the area," said an even deeper voice.

"That's cheating, Kyouya."

"You're the illusionist here."

"Hm? The mist is clearing... oh, Fran, how are you?" Once the mist had dispersed, Fran and Belphagor saw Mukuro and Hibari, who were both covered in bruises, and all bloodied up. Fran immmediately rushed over to Mukuro.

"Master? Are you okay?" he asked in a paniced voice, eyes wide. Mukuro allowed Fran to look over every visible wound, rather enjoying the attention. Belphagor strided into the room, not grinning in the slightest.

"I was wrong. This isn't the kitchen. Let's leave, Froggy," he said, unually serious.

"Are you kidding, Master's never looked this bumped up before...," Fran said worriedly, looking closely on a mark on Mukuro's neck. "Master, what is this? I've never seen a mark like THIS before..."

Mukuro, noticing what Fran was looking at, immediately hid his bruises with illusions. "Fran, I'm always marked up, I just hide it."

Fran sighed and backed off. "Be careful, alright Master? It's not healthy to fight for the thrill- wait... Didn't he say you were going to go spy on the Mille... mille... whatever it was?" he recalled. Mukuro tried not to look caught redhanded.

"Uhm... about that..."

"The pineapple realized he'd pissed me off, so he offered me a fight to cheer me up," Hibari explained, not embarassed to hide anything. To him, embarassment was for the weak.

"Don't people usually offer drinks to cheer other people up?" Fran wondered.

"Any alchohol he'd offer me would be Western or Italian, so that was out of the question," Hibari said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Fran acknowledged. "Alright?"

Belphagor suddenly grabbed Fran's arm. "The prince wants breakfast. Let's GO, Froggy." Not waiting for an answer, the prince dragged Fran out of the room, away from the quarreling rivals.

"YOU ARE MY TUTOR? THAT IS EXTREMELY AWESOME, TO THE LIMIT!" Ryohei yelled cheerfully, minutes after meeting up with the Varia sun guardian.

"Aw~ I'm so glad that you're so happy to see me, cutie~!" Lussuria returned, barely resisting his urge to hug the other boxer tightly. "When do you want to start our training?"

"I'M EXTREMELY READY WHENEVER YOU ARE!" Ryohei said, pumping his fist into the air, a fiery aura enveloping him.

"Let us begin, shall we? Reborn-chan, would you show us to the boxing arena?"

Reborn looked up at Lussuria. "Sure."

Mukuro sighed heavily. "Thanks for covering."

Hibari rolled his eyes. "I wasn't 'covering'. I don't do favors for weak herbivores."

"You realize you practically invited me to dance, Kyouya."

"I 'invited' you to fight," Hibari corrected. "And I'd really like to continue."

"Kufufufufu... You seem a bit playful."

"Don't make things up, Rukudo. You're the playful one here. I just want to bite you to death."

"Alright, I'll stop making you wait."

And the clang of tonfas against trident could be heard in the room once more.

Belphagor sat down at the table, and Fran followed suit. Almost immediately, two cute, young girls approached them. "Hi, I'm Haru, and this is Kyoko!" a brown haired girl announced with enthusiasm.

"You're the new guests, right? From the Varia?" asked the other, orange-haired girl.

"Yes," Fran replied, ignoring the prince, who was fiddling around with a throwing knife.

"V-v-v-varia...?" a new, shy voice spoke. Fran recognized the voice, though he couldn't put a name to it.

A trembling, indigo-haired girl walked around the others, and Fran recognized her instantly. "Chrome?" he asked, standing up. The girl, Chrome Dukuro, also recognied Fran.

"F-fran-sama," she said, "Wh-why are you...?"

There was a short, awkward pause. "The Varia are supposed to train some of the people in the Varia, but I don't know who me and senpai are training," Fran said after a while.

"Oh...," she breathed. "Sorry, it's just... I thought Mukuro-sama had given up on training you and... k-killed...," she trailed off.

"Who would give up on me?" Fran said proudly, "I'm such a good student."

Belphagor allowed himself a chuckle. "I'm the narcissist, Froggy?"

Fran rolled his eyes. "Yes, you are. I just said one, true comment. Senpai is always talking about himself being a 'handsome prince' and such, which is narcissist and false."

"I'm a hottie, and you know it, Froggy," Belphagor growled.

"Senpai, that sentence was extremely uncool," Fran muttered, though he silently did agree. He felt his mischievous side coming on, and allowed himself a smirk. "Senpai's SEXY." Belphagor flushed a full red, stunned into silence, and Fran turned back to the girls. "Ah, yeah, we'll take anything for breakfast, just not ice-cream. Really, he needs to get off of his ice-cream addiction."

"F-froggy, that was uncalled for. Th-the prince never asked your opinion," Belphagor managed between gritted teeth. Fran just sent him a quick smile, causing the prince to shuffle slightly in his seat. 'I preferred it when he was cute and awkward...,' Belphagor thought in discontent. 'Only the PRINCE should be allowed to tease.'

~End Chapter~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I- I'm ending this chap. here. Th-thanks f-for r-reading... it's g-greatly ap-appreciated. *forced smile*  
Fran: What's gotten into you?  
Me: Nothing... j-just a few mean reviews...  
Fran: Ah, your first taste at haters, hm?  
Me: I don't like being hated.  
Fran: You're not hated by a lot of people, I thought that was just three reviews?  
Me: I still don't like being hated.  
Mukuro: *clears throat* I thought you were getting more Byakuran votes than Hibari votes?  
Me: I-it just slipped out! I didn't mean to imply anything between you and Hibari...  
Hibari: Hey, you should cut the author's notes, someone said they were too long?  
Me: Yes, but the F. rules say you CAN have authors notes at the beginning and end of chapters, just not whole chapters of author's notes!  
Hibari: Ah. Belphagor: Are you okay? I can tell your pretty shaken up from those reviews.  
Me: I'll live.  
Belphagor: Will you WRITE?  
Me: I- I'll write too!  
Belphagor: Then hurry up and end the chapter.  
Me: Hai! Please Review, even if you hate it~! I appreciate the criticism, even if it makes me all depressed!  
Fran: *leans over to Bel* Hey, they DO know that this is her first chapter fanfic, right?  
Bel: I dunno. Can't please everyone.  
Fran: *nods*


	12. Chapter 12: How's Everyone Doing?

A Royal Meeting- Ch 12

I'm on to chapter twelve~! Again, I've REALLY set the stage for some 1869 here, and it would work out good because that would be a similar sort of mild Love-Hate relationship like Bel and Fran. *sigh* I said in the last chapter, I can't please everyone, and I probably won't end up doing so. (sorry!) Oh, and I made an error in the previous chapter... Fran said breakfast when he was talking to Chrome, Haru, and Kyoko. Heh. Supposed to have been dinner, since Fran and Bel had gone to sleep at noon and woken up at three.

Oh, I'm totally embarrassed to say this but... I found out the 'haters' are mostly just my senpai and her friends. ' Did you have to, senpai? Thanks for the encouragement in reviews, and again, sorry about spacing. I know you people don't like walls of text. MUKURO UPDATE~~! I recently got a vote for 'Anything but Byakuran'. Well... that's a bit vague. Also, a reviewer mentioned Jill's name being spelled Rasiel, not Raseil: I already fixed that. But as for Belphegor over Belphagor... Heh. I watch anime on Crunchyroll, and they spell it Belphagor, so I've gotten used to that. But after looking at MyAnimeList and , I see that you're right. Heh... Sorry about that. I'm kind of stuck in the habit now, though, so I think it's likely I won't start typing Belphegor instead.

*embarassed blush* And senpai, if you and your friends would PLEASE stop calling me Chibiko on the internet, it's embarassing! You too, Cheerio! (Don't ask, they know who they are.)

Anyway, don't own KHR, yaoi warning, my plot (Fran: Who would bother to steal anyway?), and Romance/Humor.  
And there you have it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6:45 AM, morning after end of last chapter.

Belphagor sleepily opened his eyes and, not seeing his bangs in front of them, shook his head to make his blonde hair fall back in place over his blood red gaze. Fran wasn't yet awake, but he was showing signs of just barely hanging on to his dream. His eyelids twitched, as though fighting the light that tried to pass through them, his breathing wasn't as calm as it would be in a fully-asleep state, and he was making slight shifts in position every so often. "Nnn...," Fran complained, nuzzling into Belphagor's chest. The prince blushed lightly and tightened his hug on Fran. '

Damn, he's so cute,' the prince thought, moving his head down slightly to rest it against Fran's. 'But I really should punish him for taking off that hat as soon as I fell asleep...'

Meanwhile, Fran was having a nightmare like none he'd ever had. First, he was standing in the center of a forest that seemed to be dyed red. But, being in the Varia, he knew that is was blood instead. He could practically smell the dark, red liquid, for it was all around him. But the scene soon faded out into black, and he felt himself being strangled by something. It was illuminated, revealing it to be a dark, indigo tentacle. He couldn't breath, and it hurt. Illusionists are said to be weak to physical pain, so it would've been easier for him to handle if he was aware that it was a dream. Since he believed it, though, it was as painful as the real thing. The tentacle tightened it's grip, and Fran was sure his neck would break.

"You will NOT steal Bel from me... I swear it...," hissed an odd-sounding voice. The pain from his neck seemed to spread, especially to his arm. ...Wait. His arm?

GASP.

Fran sat up with a start, eyes wide and gasping his air. He looked at his arm where, sure enough, a silver knife was drawing blood. "The hell?" he wondered aloud, before seeing the smug prince, lying down with his arms folded behind his head.

"Shishishi~! I told Froggy to not take the hat off unless the prince told him he could," Belphagor laughed. Fran rolled his eyes and reached over to the floor, picking up the large, black frog hat and putting it on his head. He then cast an illusion to make it look like he wasn't bleeding, but Belphagor grabbed his arm. "Hey, knock it off, the prince WANTS to see your blood." Fran was really disturbed by the remark, especially since he'd almost died in his dream just now. Regardless, he lifted the illusion, and pulled the knife out of his arm. Belphagor seemed fascinated by the blood, and placed a finger on the cut.

"Ow. Senpai, it hurts when you touch open wounds you know," Fran deadpanned. The prince ignored him, and moved his hand back, before licking the blood off his finger. Fran blinked twice, still disturbed, before remembering how his senpai had quite the obsession with blood. "Senpai, I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that."

"Why not?" Belphagor asked, holding Fran's whole arm and bringing it close to him.

"Senpai, I'd appreciate if you don't- SENPAI," Fran yelped, because Belphagor began to lick the injury erotically, trying to pick up all the blood. Fran pushed the prince away immediately, a deep blush on his face. "What the hell, senpai?" he shouted, scrambling a few feet away from Belphagor.

"You say that line too much, Fran," Belphagor whispered, trying to close the gap between them once again by crawling towards Fran on all fours. "Come on, won't you kiss the prince?"

Fran didn't feel like teasing the prince at all, in fact, quite the opposite. "NO, senpai," Fran said firmly, backing up further.

"Back up any more and you'll be on the floor, Froggy. And then, the prince will be on top of you," Belphagor husked, coming closer yet.

"Senpai!" Fran insisted, though he knew that what the prince said was true, and didn't back up. Belphagor grinned crazily, and laughed as though on a high.

"Froggyyy, all the prince is asking for is a kiss," Bel insisted. Fran was rather timid, with the prince acting so wierd, but he knew that it would only get worse if he refused.

"Just a kiss, right?" he asked quietly. Belphagor's grin seemed to widen as he nodded. Fran gulped, but obediently started to lean towards the prince, his sharp, teal eyes catching every move. Belphagor cupped Fran's face with in his hands.

"Make sure you kiss back this time, Froggy, and the prince won't ask for a redo," Belphagor ordered before pressing himself against Fran. Their lips touched, and Fran felt himself automatically kissing the prince back. It was a sweet moment for the both of them. Fran discovered that, if he actually participated in the kiss, it was more enjoyable. A LOT more enjoyable. Fran caught on fast, and Belphagor allowed him to, when the time came, enter the prince's mouth. Fran loved it, whether he was aware of the fact or not. Belphagor was only permitting the kouhai to taste him because he had done a good job and followed through with the prince's orders, and he didn't plan to be taking this role again. It was like a dance between tongues, a proper deep kiss, but, of course, it couldn't last forever.

Finally, the issue of oxygen hit them both and they parted, panting heavily. Fran's eyes were glazed over with what Belphagor could only identify as lust, and the prince's own eyes, though hidden beneath bangs, were wide with shock. "Hey...," Belphagor whispered, "You actually kissed the prince back."

"I didn't want to have to bother with a redo, senpai...," Fran murmured. "And... that wasn't that bad..."

Belphagor nodded, and sat back, a dazed look on his face. "The prince is satisfied... for now...," he told Fran. "So... let's get breakfast... ne?"

"... Sure," Fran agreed. On their walk to the kitchen, they walked close together as they had before.

"Kyouya, can't we stop? All this fighting is getting to my head here...," Mukuro complained, getting lazy at blocking his opponent's attacks. "How long has it been? Weeks?"

Hibari 'hmph'd and stopped for a moment. "No, just a full night," he replied curtly, before coming back at full force. Mukuro blocked one tonfa, before roughly catching the other.

"Kyouya, I'm tired," he protested. "Can't we stop and get something to eat?"

Hibari pulled his tonfa out of the other's grasp before replying. "No, I'm still not impressed. You've gotten weaker over the years... where HAVE you been?"

Mukuro rolled his eyes in a way that looked remarkably like Fran. "In prison or training my student with illusions."

Hibari retracted his tonfas, placing them back in his jacket. "Speaking of... I don't believe I gave you time to actually teach him about that 'Hell ring', whatever it was," he recalled.

"He can figure it out...," Mukuro said.

"Hn. Just like how YOU 'figured it out'?" Hibari asked.

"That was a stupid mistake. I didn't think about the real consequences at the time!" Mukuro pouted.

"If that's the excuse you used at the time, then I understand why the Vendicere guards didn't accept it," Hibari retorted. "It's a ridiculous reason to blow up a town that large." (A/N: Sorry if I misspelled Vendicere...)

"It wasn't me, it was the Hell ring!" Mukuro returned, "and how was I supposed to know it would take complete control of me?"

"You're an illusionist, you should know what's bad for you with a glance," Hibari informed the other, folding his arms.

"Okay, I confess. I didn't like that place."

"So you blew it up."

"Yeah."

"... Stupid pineapple."

"Manners, Kyouya."

"Manners, my ass. Let's get breakfast."

"... 'kay. And... I suppose I SHOULD teach Fran how to use that ring."

Lussuria slowly woke up, his eyelids fluttering open. He yawned and stretched, wincing as an electric wave of pain shot up his back. 'Mou, I hope that Levi-chan got a better rest than me...,' he thought tiredly, sitting up. He looked up onto the bed. 'He's still asleep.' The lightning guardian was passed out on the bed, looking pathetic and totally kickable. Lussuria ignored this fact, and started towards the door. 'If bossu is still beating him up, I suppose he needs his sleep. I should go make breakfast with those nice girls I met yesterday,' Lussuria considered, before silently leaving the room. 'That Chrome looks a lot like Fran's master. I wonder how they're related?'

The cheerful Sun of the Varia walked down the halls, looking this way and that for cute guys, or, more specifically, cute BOXING guys. Lussuria, after all, just never could have enough of the 'ever-so-adorable' Sun of the Vongola.

"EXTREME BEFORE-BREAKFAST TRAINING!" Lussuria made a turn. Wasn't it nice when life gave you hints?

While all this was happening, Squalo was in a world of hell because of Xanxus. Apparently, the boss really didn't want a room with the 'stupid trash' he lets follow him. Now, while Squalo was secretly happy about sharing a room with the boss, he wasn't so cheerful when he realized how angry Xanxus was about the matter. Thanks to Lussuria, he was forced to spend the night getting beaten up until he could hardly move and, to his own pitiful disappointment, it never even crossed Xanxus's mind to even think about toying with the notion of raping the rain guardian.

So now, Xanxus was fast asleep on the bed, and Squalo was in a bloody heap on the ground. He hadn't exactly gotten much sleep; as mentioned, he spent the night getting beaten by Xanxus. 'Damn... boss...,' the shark thought. 'A single nice gesture would be nice every now and then.' He sat up painfully and rubbed the back of his head. 'Then again, Luss really shouldn't try to go matchmaking...'

"Gnrr... Squ..." the boss grunted in his sleep. Squalo's attention was immediately captured.

'What... did he say?' the rain guardian thought. He leaned in close to the boss, trying to hear whatever he said next, but the other didn't breath another word. 'Damn. One friendly gesture just so happens to be saying part of something and then not finishing what he started to say.' Squalo sighed lightly and tried to stand up. It hurt to do so, but he brushed it off, and started towards the door.

"Oi."

Squalo froze, and looked backed at Xanxus. The boss had sat up, and his blood-red eyes were still a bit tired-looking. "Y-yes, boss?" Squalo asked.

"If you can't get a hold of the Sun trash, the infirmirary is on the third floor down, in room A17," Xanxus told him before lying back down.(A/N: No, the room number doesn't have any meaning, unless you're an extreme fangirl, and automatically read over it as D18...)

Squalo held his 'voi' and managed to reply, in a voice quieter than usual for him, "Thanks, boss, I'll remember that." Now, having said what he wanted to, Xanxus lazily waved the shark away, asking for some more sleep, and Squalo complied without another word by exiting their room.

'That was... out of character for him,' he thought as he walked briskly down the hall. 'But these aren't that serious of injuries... I didn't plan to go to Lussuria at all in the first place...' he considered. The rain guardian eventually brushed it off, however, not wanting to think about complicated things before breakfast- it was against his style.

"So, Froggy, what shall we have for breakfast?"

~End Chapter~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I personally think I rushed this chapter a bit. Oh well. What do you think about a birthday fanfiction for Hibari and Dino, since Dino's birthday is coming up on Febuary fourth? I'll probably end up working on that too this week. Is this chapter too short? *is worried* Again, oh well. At least I'm still updating.  
This chapter was more or less just meant to show all the pairings that I'm planning on mentioning, but I guess I also got in a nice moment between Bel and Fran. And you know, I could end it here rather easily, but I'm not going to. I suppose I should go a bit farther with that little nightmare Fran had, yeah? Well, that's all for now, I'll update soon, please review~!  
(Note to senpai: You fangirl over my story even though it makes you rage? Aww, that's nice~ :P)


	13. Chapter 13: Training

A Royal Meeting, Chapter thirteen

Woo~! I've gotten far in this fanfiction, and I say its because of the lovely reviews I've had. Ahem... even senpai and her friends' trolls. (sigh)

I'm slipping into the whole 1869 thing regardless of votes against that, so I guess I shouldn't have asked for the votes in the first place. (Sorry again!)

Fran: Chill out about it, they probably won't mind too much.  
Belphegor: Yeah, just start writing.  
Me: Hai~!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ An hour after I left off- around 8:10 maybe?

Fran and Belphagor were striding down the hall that was supposed to lead to the training room. They knew that they'd be starting to train the Vongola members today, and neither were overjoyed about it. Belphagor becuase he knew that that would mean less time spent with Fran. Fran because he knew that HE was the one being trained.

The two finally reached the metallic door, and Belphagor was the first to notice the scanner on the side. 'This better work,' the prince thought as he pressed his hand against the indent on the screen, and after a couple tense seconds, a high-pitched voice said 'Entrance granted.' The door opened with a whirring noise, and they silently entered. Belphagor held Fran's hand in his own, knowing he probably wouldn't see his kouhai for the rest of the day.

"Froggy," he whispered as they stepped in, "don't let that illusionist try anything."

"I can't make garuantees, senpai," Fran returned at the same volume, teal eyes giving away nothing.

"... Just be careful," Belphagor pressed. "I'll know it if you let him kiss you."

"How's that, senpai?"

"A prince's instincts, Froggy," the prince replied softly, releasing Fran's hand. They walked down a flight of stairs, and joined the group of Varia, which only consisted of Levi and Squalo at the moment. Lussuria was on the Vongola side already, pointing at the two of them and whispering something to a man with silver hair and a 'Sun' sort of aura about him. Belphagor frowned, knowing that the Varia's Sun had a thing for the Vongola's Sun, in fact, it was probably only a secret to Fran. Fran, after all, hadn't seen Lussuria's room, and wasn't likely to.

"Hey, senpai, who's the tough-looking guy that Lussuria's gossiping to?" Fran asked, tugging on the prince's sleeve to catch his attention.

"The Vongola's Sun, Sasagawa Ryohei," Belphagor replied, now turning his glare on the Mist Guardian who was watching him with a smile that anyone could tell, was just replacing a venomous smirk.

'You've been playing around with Fran,' a deep voice spoke, though only Belphagor could hear. The prince immediately worked out that Mukuro had penetrated his thoughts.

'I have,' Belphagor admitted happily, breaking out in his infamous cheshire grin. 'But he kissed me back.' Mukuro immediately frowed on the other side, his eyes showing the glare he'd try to conceal. Fran saw this and looked from Belphagor to Mukuro and back.

"Senpai?" he questioned, slight worry in his eyes.

"It's nothing," Belphagor muttered, placing a hand softly on Fran's shoulder.

On the other side, at the same time-

"Rukudo," Hibari said in a deep voice, looking at Mukuro with annoyance. "Ignore them. There's nothing you can do about it."

"I can kill that 'prince'," Mukuro growled, "I could also take everything from Fran to show him just how disloyal he's being."

"Calm down," Hibari pressed, "What if he actually LIKES the stupid Varia Storm?"

Mukuro turned his glare on Hibari. "He wouldn't."

"How would YOU know that? You haven't been around him lately. You let them get a room together. Who knows how far they've gone since?" Hibari tried to reason, not at all intimidated by the illusionist. "You can't mother him if you're not a Sun."

"We're both Mist," Mukuro returned. "Mist and Storm don't agree!"

Hibari looked at the other, not glaring, not smirking like he usually does. In fact, he was frowning noticably. "Cloud and Mist don't agree either, Rukudo?" he asked. Mukuro raised a brow in confusion, but the other had already walked away to talk with Kusakabe.

Back to Bel and Fran-

"Hey senpai?" Fran said, folding his arms. "Mind filling me in on all these people?"

"... Alright," Belphagor agreed. He pointed first to a mature looking boy with brown hair that stuck up. (A/N: Don't forget, this is EYL.) "Vongola Juudaime. Sawada Tsunayoshi. That's the kid who froze Xanxus in the ring battle." He then moved on to a silverette who was looking at the Tenth with clear admiration. "That's Hayato Gokudera, the right-hand man. He ALMOST beat the prince in the ring battle, but the prince won in the end because the prince NEVER loses." He pointed then to a tall man with black hair and serious brown eyes, who was laughing for an unknown reason. "Yamamoto Takeshi. Rain. Not exactly sure who he is in the Family. Clown, perhaps?"

Fran then saw that his master had finally given up watching him and Bel in order to talk things over with Chrome, who had an evident blush on her face. 'She DOES know Master's gay, right?' Fran thought with the slightest twinge of jealousy.

"Froggy, pay attention," Belphagor said, nudging Fran. He pointed to a teenager with curly black hair and horns on either side of his head. "That's the cow. Lightning. I'm pretty sure his name was Lambo," he continued, then pointing to another teenager on the Lightning Guardians side. "I-pin. Not a Guardian. Actually, she's a ramen delivery girl, who often hangs out with the other Vongola. I'd say that's all you really need to know."

"Hush!" Squalo said suddenly. "Boss is here." Xanxus had walked in, a mean look on his face, and was quick to join the Varia's side. "Scum," he acknowledged, walking over by Squalo. Levi glared at the shark, but was, as usual, ignored.

"Is everyone here?" called Lal Mirch, stepping in between the groups. "Juudaime and I have determined the methods of training." At this, Vongola X walked forth and stood beside Lal.

"Shall I announce them?" he asked. Lal Mirch nodded and took a pace backwards, handing him the list. "Alright," he began. "Xanxus, you don't need to train anyone, and I won't be training people either. Since Fran-san is new, Mukuro Rukudo may continue training him. Hibari-san, you don't need to train anybody, but you may assist in the training. Onii-san, you and Lussuria-san will be heping one another train. (Somewhere in the crowd a shout of 'EXTREME!' followed by girlish giggles could be heard) Belphagor-san, it would be appreciated if you assisted Gokudera-kun with accuracy training. I-pin, you and Lambo are training together, sorry to cut into your ramen job though. Squalo-san and Yamamoto will be training together, since you're both Rain and both swordsmen. Is that all? (Levi started to speak up, but was cut off) Alright. Looks like we're good. Please commence training as soon as you can. There's a map just outside."

Everyone (except for Levi) seemed content with the tutoring, especially Lussuria and Ryohei, who were off towards the boxing ring like bullets. Lal Mirch solemnly walked away, and the bosses followed suit. Lambo and I-pin were next to leave, wondering aloud where they should train.  
Fran bit his lip, knowing that the prince beside him was practically trembling with the resent to let his kouhai go to be trained by Mukuro.

"Hey, senpai," he said after a while.

"Yes, my oh-so-adorable kouhai?" Belphagor replied, managing not to frown.

"I'll see you tonight, ne?" Fran said, trying to cheer up the older man.

"Yeah. Tonight. In bed. With no clothes-"

"Senpai," Fran cut off. The prince gave a heavy sigh. "I know. Just be careful. I'll be expecting a kiss as enthusiastic as earlier tonight," the prince announced, before walking up to the bomber. "I'm training you, right?"

"Yeah," replied Gokudera. "There's a target practice room on the fifth floor."

"That'll do," Belphagor agreed. "Come on."

The prince left with the Vongola Storm following just behind him, leaving Fran, Mukuro, and Hibari. Mukuro just stood there for a while, until Hibari decided to catch his attention. He prodded the illusionist on the shoulder, and Mukuro looked at him without moving. "Rukudo, the Hell ring. You were going to teach him about it," Hibari reminded the Mist guardian.

"I know...," Mukuro murmured, before glancing up at Fran. Fran had srode up in front of the illusionist as soon as his attention had been set on Hibari. "Alright. Mist training room then. Kyouya, are you coming with us?"

Hibari shook his head. "I'm going to spend some time at the shrine." With that, he began to walk away. Mukuro nodded and looked back to Fran once again.

'That's odd. As far as I know, Kyouya only goes to the shrine when he's in a bad mood and wants to calm down,' the illusionist thought, but quickly brushed it off. "Let's get to training then," he said. 'I shouldn't care if he's upset, we're only rivals.'

'Damn illusionist,' Hibari thought angrily, pacing back and forth in the shrine. 'Is he blind? Deaf? Or just soulless?' he wondered. 'Well, I suppose I'm not being profound enough. Or perhaps it's because he's already got his eyes set on that little illusionist?' In his frustration, he failed to notice the spirit that hovered nearby.

'Hm? Fran seems to be on this guy's bad side as well,' hummed the spirit. 'I can use that.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ About an hour later...

"No, no, Fran, get back here!" Mukuro called, chasing after Fran and eventually tackling him to the ground. Fran hissed at him, bearing fangs, and Mukuro gave a heavy sigh. "You're not scary," he muttered, keeping a firm hold on Fran's wrists. Fran glared at him with bloodshot teal eyes. "In fact, I'm more scared of the REAL Fran. Get your sense back already." The demon that was created by the Hell ring hissed again, squirming against Mukuro's hold. "Oh come on, you're not even at your full potential!" Mukuro insisted. The demon swept a black, scaly tail across the ground, before whacking Mukuro lightly on the head with it.

"I'm just teasing, Master, let me up, I have full control of myself," Fran growled.

"Kufufu~, sure Fran," Mukuro agreed, standing back up. Fran was back up in a flash, using all fours to move, and sped off into the fog that Mukuro had summoned.

"I'll bet you can't catch me twice!" Fran called, the last of his demon tail vanishing within the mist.

"Oh, come on, I don't want to bother with catching you again," Mukuro complained, though he ran back into the mist, trident in hand. 'As long as dear Fran is having fun, I can put up with this. Kufufufu~,' Mukuro thought cheerfully, following a thin outline that he only saw for a moment. He caught sight a tail once more, and ran after it. When he reached out to grab it and stop Fran, however, it suddenly curled away from him, and Mukuro ended up cursing his own presence.

"Nice try, Master!" Fran called, and Mukuro was momentarily confused by an echo that bounced around the room. Suddenly, he felt something wrap around his leg, but realized too soon, and was tripped. Mukuro hit the ground with a small yelp of suprise, and soon felt a weight on his back. "Are you even focusing, Master?" asked Fran, his tail waving back and forth with satisfaction.

"Yes, Fran, I just didn't catch the attack until it was too late," Mukuro responded, folding his arms and resting his head on them. "You're suprisingly good at using that ring. Have you been training without me?"

"Unless I knew how to freeze time, I don't think that would've been possible," Fran laughed, using pure white, long claws to toy with a strand of Mukuro's hair.

"Fran, let me up!" Mukuro said, fighting back a blush.

"No, I don't think I will," Fran said in a voice that had an unusual rasp to it. Mukuro's eyes grew wide. 'While I'm pinned down?' Fran's pupils seemed to move in slow motion, becoming the shape of slits, like a snake's, and when he smiled once more, more than two fangs occupied his mouth. 'I'm screwed,' Mukuro thought, starting to squirm a lot.

"Come on, I'm much older than you, Fran, let me up!" he all but yelled. The demon laughed crazily, which Mukuro knew was a no, and pressed it's claws against the back of it's neck. "Fran!" Mukuro growled, managing to squirm around until he and the demon faced each other. He loved that he was this close to the other, but hated that it had to be when Fran had lost his grip on reality to the Hell ring. Fran had a crazy smile on his face, not as unique as Belphagor's, but still rather frightening.

Mukuro's eyes slowly closed, and he chuckled deep in his throat, confusing the demon. 'I think it might work,' he decided, before weaving his arms around the demon's neck and bringing him in for a kiss. The demon gasped and squirmed, and Mukuro knew his plan was working. He kissed the other passionately, eyes open so that he could tell when everything had completely returned to normal. Upon entering Fran's mouth, he realized that the fangs were slowly dulling back into normal, human teeth. Within the next few seconds, however, Fran regained his sense completely and pushed away from Mukuro.

"Master!" he said, a deep blush on his face. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"It's your own fault," Mukuro pointed out. "You let the Hell ring take control while you had me pinned down. I figured it was a nice, convenient way to get your senses back."

"B-but!" Fran protested. "Senpai... senpai will...!"

"I don't think he'll find out," Mukuro assured. "As long as you don't kiss him tonight."

"Master, he's EXPECTING a kiss tonight," Fran insisted.

"So? Just tell him that you think you're catching something and that you really don't want to give it to him," the older illusionist suggested.

"But thats... I can't lie to...," Fran stuttered, really against the idea of lying to the prince.

"You're in the Varia, it shouldn't be that hard. Just keep an emotionless face," Mukuro pressed, sitting up and bringing Fran into another embrace. "Trust me. It'll work."

"Master...," Fran whispered. He then gulped, but settled obediently into the embrace, "I'll try..."

"I don't like groups," Hibari growled.

"That's okay," insisted the spirit, which had managed to materialize, and reveal itself to Hibari. "It's only two, isn't that fine?"

"No. It's not fine. And I don't let my emotions take the best of me, unlike you, apparently," Hibari told the other flatly, for some reason not suprised at the fact that a spirit was talking to him.

"I can't stand it!" the spirit growled. "It doesn't make sense for Bel to fall for that lame excuse for an illusionist!"

"Alright. If it's help you want, then give me some background. Who are you?" the prefect asked.

"Oh... right. My name... My name is Mammon."

-End Chapter

Yay! Cliffhanger! Sorry, I know you hate them. Well, it was a nice long chapter anyway. I'm going to start working on the next one right away, and the D18 fic is already wrapped up, so I'm working on this one alone now! I'm working on the spacing, if you couldn't tell. :) Don't worry, it'll be completely spaced soon.

Fran: Cliffhangers irritate me. Belphagor: You kissing Mukuro irritates ME.  
Hibari: Is that OOC-ness I sense?  
Me: Yes...  
Hibari: Hm? *pulls out tonfas* I think a beating's in order. Me: *gulp*! Uhm... I'll be writing! Please review!


	14. Chapter 14: Lovers

A Royal Meeting, Chapter fourteen

I DON'T OWN KHR OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, JUST DEAL WITH IT!

Again, I'm in the habit of saying Belphagor because I watch Reborn on /anime. I'm not likely to start spelling it Belphegor. As for Mukuro R-O-kudo over Mukuro R-U-kudo, I think I can start with that. I hope you're all happy about the spacing, I'm working on doing that with the whole fanfiction, :). Yeah, Mammon and Hibari teaming up is really messed up and not possible, but whatever. I like being original.  
Fran: *clears throat*  
Me: Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm writing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

9:45 PM

"What do you mean, not feeling well? You were feeling just fine earlier!" Belphagor protested, folding his arms. Fran bit his lip and looked away, anxiety in his eyes. Belphagor understood the gesture. "There's something you aren't telling me," he realized. Fran flinched. "Fran!" Belphagor pressed, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. "Tell me what happened!"

"Master kissed me!" Fran blurted. Belphagor's eyes widened with shock, and he slowly released his kouhai.

"What...?" he whispered.

"W-we were training with the Hell ring... and I h-had him pinned down, and the Hell ring t-took over, s-so he kissed me to b-bring back my senses...," Fran explained, refusing to meet the prince's gaze. Even though they weren't officially lovers or anything like that, Fran felt extremely guilty that he'd let Mukuro kiss him.

"... I can't believe this...," Belphagor said quietly, his signature grin on his face. "You're lying, aren't you, Froggy?" he asked, before falling into a huge fit of laughter. "Shishishishishi~! Ah, that's a good one Froggy! I almost thought you were serious! You'd never let him kiss you, would you? Ushishishishi! You'd never betray me, I should've known!"

Fran felt even worse then, he could almost feel the guilt eating away at him. He wanted nothing more than to assure the prince that it WAS a joke, that he would never do such a thing. But why was he so guilty over it anyway? Fran frowned and looked back at Bel. "It's not a joke, senpai," he murmured. Belphagor slowly quieted once more, a frown identical to Fran's overtaking his grin.

"... So you really let him kiss you," the prince said. Fran nodded, before deciding to try and cheer the prince up again.

"It won't happen again," he promised. Belphagor still looked a bit down, so Fran made another attempt. "Really, he's not as good a kisser as you, senpai," he tried, forcing himself to look sincere.

"... I ...v...y... Fr..n...," Belphagor mumbled.

What was that, senpai?" Fran asked, coming a few inches closer to the prince.

"I... l-v...y...," the prince tried to say.

"Speak up, senpai," Fran pressed.

"I love you!" Bel finally managed. Fran's eyes grew wide, for the prince had never directly confessed to him before.

"Senpai...," he said. Belphagor looked away, looking a bit jostled by his own words. Fran was speechless after that, not knowing how to respond, verbally or physically. ... Or mentally, for that matter. He'd gone blank, continuously rehearing those three words, but unable to understand them.

"Sorry... I suppose that was a bit uncalled for," Belphagor muttered, "but at least now you know."

"You meant it?" Fran asked after a while.

"Yeah," the prince replied, "I wouldn't lie to you."

'And yet I had the nerve to try and lie to him,' the kouhai thought bitterly. He asked himself if he returned the prince's feelings, and, after a lot of contemplating, finally came to a conclusion.

"I love you too, senpai," he admitted, also refusing to look at the prince however. He felt himself start to be pulled into an embrace, and accepted the affection. He knew he wouldn't be able to push away from the prince any longer.

"Hey, can I go back to my room now?" Hibari asked. "I'm getting tired of hearing about you and your life."

"Wait," Mammon insisted. "Let me just tell you the last of it; I'm almost done."

"... Fine."

"Okay, so it was a few days after I confessed my undying love for Bel. I was certain that nothing would stop me then, but then I got into a fierce fight. Colonello was there with me, and we were fighting members of the Gesso family. At least, at the time, we thought it was the Gesso family, but they were already beginning to merge into the Millefiore," Mammon explained. "We were outnumbered, and it looked futile. When someone tried to attack me, Colonello took the attack, and died because of it. That left me on my own, and I knew it would be futile to try and make it through, so I took my own life."

Hibari yawned tiredly. "What a stupid way to die," he muttered.

"Hey!" Mammon protested. "I wouldn't have lived anyway!"

"Die fighting, that's what I say," Hibari muttered. "I'm going to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Alright, fine," Mammon agreed, floating over to a corner in the shrine. "I'll be waiting."

"Whatever," Hibari said, "I'll be back tomorrow morning. ... Maybe."

"Maybe? Hey, wait!" the deceased illusionist tried to protest, but Hibari had already gone back into the base. "Huh. Smug little brat," Mammon growled to himself, before closing his eyes. "Better not be long."

Morning... (7:30 AM)

Fran's teal eyes slowly opened, and the first thing he saw was Belphagor, hugging him tightly, bangs brushed a bit to the side. Fran's own arms were draped around the prince's neck, and his face was so close to Belphagor's, he felt their breath mingling. Fran wasn't sure if it was just because he was sure about his feelings now, but he thought that that Belphagor seemed a bit happier than usual, even in his sleep. That was a nice thought, to think that the prince was so happy to be Fran's lover. Even so, the thought of Belphagor raping him still freaked him out. 'Would it really be rape if we're lovers?' Fran asked himself. 'Well, I guess as long as I don't want it yet...'

"Nnn...," the prince muttered in his sleep, moving his head to rest it on Fran's. Fran smiled and gladly nuzzled into the prince's neck, causing the prince to wake up. "Froggy, that tickles," he whispered, blood-red eyes slowly opening.

"Sorry, senpai," Fran apologized, though it wasn't really a big deal. He backed up away from the prince and looked into those eyes, which Belphagor had granted him the permission to see as a reward for returning the prince's feelings.

"Hey, where's your hat?" Bel asked. Fran, sensing an impending stab, reached over and grabbed the giant hat off of the ground and placed it on his head as quickly as he could manage. "Shishishi~, Froggy, you really have to get better at following the prince's orders," the prince chuckled, sitting up and stretching.

"Sorry, senpai," Fran repeated, also sitting up.

"I love you," Belphagor said after a pause. Fran blushed lightly, but returned the words as he was expected to. "Shishi~, breakfast?"

"Sure," Fran agreed, and the couple got out of bed.

Hibari found himself waking up on the floor, and muttered several curses before standing back up. Mukuro was still asleep, so he figured he'd go to the shrine before going to eat. After all, there'd probably be a crowd of herbivores already heading there. He got dressed quickly, and walked out of the room, then began to head off towards the shrine.

'Should I really be conspiring with a dead Arcobaleno?' he asked himself. 'He sounds kind of pathetic, and he probably just wants me to help him get rid of that illusionist. Well... I kind of have a grudge against him too. I mean, Mukuro isn't even noticing me.'

"You took too long," growled Mammon as soon as he entered the shrine.

"Hey, I need my sleep," Hibari muttered. "Be happy I even came."

"Hn," Mammon humphed, "If I could charge you for being late..."

"Shut up. Again, you should be happy I even came. I usually don't stick to promises," Hibari told the Arcobaleno, annoyance in his gray eyes.

"Alright then," the spirit said, brushing off his frustration, "Yesterday I was just rambling about myself, so I'd like to know about you today."

"This isn't a date," Hibari reminded the illusionist.

"I know!" Mammon protested, "I just want some background on you. I mean, I remember in the ring battle, you were the really strong kid... but I mean, I really don't know you. What's your real relationship with Mukuro Rokudo?"

Hibari fell silent for a few seconds. "If you were to ask him, he'd say we are rivals. That's how we used to be, at least. I've started to admire him over the years... and he never notices it when I'm trying to catch his attention- he's so focused on that other illusionist."

"I see," Mammon said. "So do you hate Fran for that?"

"Really, most of my anger and frustration is aimed towards Rokudo for not noticing," Hibari answered.

"Oh...," the Arcobaleno murmured.

"Although I do agree that without Fran, he'd probably pay more attention to me," the Cloud of the Vongola pointed out. "Though I really hate to be seen as the jealous lover."

Mammon nodded in agreement. "I'm sure without Fran, we'll BOTH be able to get the ones we love back," he said with an evil sort of smirk.

"God that sounds wierd," Hibari said, "I never said I LOVED Mukuro."

"Do you not?" Mammon asked.

"Well, yeah, I do, but I never said that out loud, did I?" Hibari chuckled.

"Are we clear on our objective?" Mammon asked. Hibari nodded.

"We're going to get Fran out of the picture," he said.

"That's the idea," Mammon agreed.

"I just have one question," Hibari told the Arcobaleno.

"What's that?"

"How do you plan to be with Belphagor if you're dead?"

"Uhm..."

-End Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well, this chapter's much shorter than I was hoping, but it still progresses the storyline. Actually, I think the title 'A Royal Meeting' doesn't even suit the fic at this point. XD. Please Review~!


	15. Chapter 15: Betrayal

A Royal Meeting, chapter fifteen

Sheesh, I need to get moving. I'm supposed to get this all wrapped up by chapter eighteen... I guess I'll just have to pack more writing into chapters. I do NOT own KHR. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1:00 PM

"Master, I need to talk to you seriously for a moment," Fran said to Mukuro.

"Hm? What is it, Fran?" asked the older illusionist.

"... Bel-senpai found out what you did," Fran told him.

"Oh? Well, it's good that you're still in one piece then," Mukuro said nonchalantly.

"It hurt him, Master, and I'd appreciate it if you don't do that again," Fran informed the Vongola's Mist.

"Is that so? Well, it hurts me when you kiss him, don't you think I deserve that ounce of revenge?" Mukuro pointed out.

"No, Master. I don't," Fran muttered, sighing. "I love him." Mukuro tensed completely, eyes wide. Fran saw the devastation and betrayal written in Mukuro's expression at that moment, and felt that guilt build up in him again. 'Maybe I shouldn't have said that,' he thought.

"Oh... I see," Mukuro whispered, "You love your prince, hm?"

Fran watched with suprise as Mukuro walked up close to him. "Well, I just can't let all that happen, now can I?" The older illusionist pressed his lips firmly against Fran's, and caught the younger boy's wrists when he tried to push away. 'With a bit of work, I'm sure Prince the Ripper will have had enough of MY Fran,' Mukuro thought. Fran knew his Master was a skilled kisser, regardless of tasting like a certain tropical fruit. Even so, he had promised the prince he wouldn't betray him, and he wanted to keep that promise more than anything else. But he felt himself slipping, and when he reopened his eyes, he saw the prince kissing him instead, and automatically kissed back.

'Bel-senpai...'

"That's one dirty trick," Hibari whispered to Mammon. "Does he even know?"

"I doubt it," the deceased Arcobaleno whispered back, "he's just focusing on the little illusionist right now, he wouldn't notice a change in his own appearance." Hibari gave Mammon a small glare.

"Hey, you know I'm not that fond of illusionists, right?" he growled.

"Sorry, but I believe this is neccessary," Mammon returned seriously. "Just let me work."

"You wanted me to go get the Varia's Storm?" Hibari asked.

"Yeah, that's the idea," Mammon agreed. "Make sure he comes here without knowing anything. Just tell him little Fran got himself hurt in training."

"Understood," Hibari said, before silently leaving the room. He ran down several halls until he'd reached the target practice room, and quickly entered. "Belphagor!" he called. The prince, several knives in hand, turned to see him.

"Yau, what's up? You're disturbing the Storm training, you know," Belphagor told him, grinning crazily. Gokudera also turned to Hibari, green eyes blazing with the excitement of training.

"Fran's hurt," Hibari told him, "He got injured during training."

"What?" the prince gasped, instantly dropping his silver knives and running out. "Lead the way, commoner!" Hibari held in his frustration at being called a commoner, but started to run off in the direction of the Mist training room once again. It wasn't long before they reached the area again, and Mammon lifted his illusion on Mukuro while Fran had his eyes closed. It was a perfect setup. Belphagor saw Fran passionately kissing the other illusionist and was stunned into silence. Mukuro was having the time of his life, blissfully unaware of the prince seeing them. Fran was sure that he was actually kissing the prince, and ignorant of the fact that he was actually sharing such a moment with Mukuro.

"F-fran!" Belphagor protested, eyes wide. Fran, knowing that the prince shouldn't be able to talk if he was being kissed, pulled away, and saw Mukuro where he had expected to see the prince. He looked over to the door and saw the real Bel, and looked from Mist to Storm several times.

"Master? Senpai?" he whispered. He saw the situation he was in now. He had kissed Mukuro, not Belphagor, and the prince had caught him in the act.

"Kufufufu~," chuckled Mukuro, "I didn't know you were such a little slut, Fran." Fran flinched and looked back to the prince.

"Bel-senpai... I...!"

Belphagor shook his head. "If you'd rather have him, that's alright. I mean, I know it was only yesterday that we became lovers and all, so it doesn't make sense for you to grow bored of the prince and all yet... but it's alright... The prince... understands," he murmured, his voice trembling with anger and misery.

"Bel-senpai!" Fran called after the prince, but he'd already begun to walk away, and there wasn't any hope of catching up to him.

"Well great," Hibari muttered to the spirit. "He and Belphagor are ruined now, but what about Mukuro? I think there's not a lot of chance that he'll give up yet."

"Be patient, Cloud," Mammon hushed. Hibari obediently quieted, agreeing to just watch the scene below for a bit.

"Fran? Are you alright?" asked Mukuro, placing a hand on Fran's shoulder. The teal-haired illusionist was a ghostly pale, no offence to Mammon, in fact, even the light purple markings under his eyes seemed to blend in with the skin.

"Master... why did you...," Fran choked out, tears welling up in his eyes. He turned on the older illusionist and blurted out, "Why did you have to ruin everything?"

"Ouch," Hibari whispered.

"Yeah, that's gotta hurt," Mammon agreed, though he had an evil grin still on his face.

"Fran, I didn't mean... You kissed me back!" Mukuro protested, not a hint of a smile on his face.

"You cast an illusion on yourself to make yourself look like Bel-senpai! What was I supposed to think?" Fran shouted, the tears starting to spill out of his eyes.

"What? No I didn't!" Mukuro denied, looking shocked at the accusation.

"Don't lie to me, Master! ... I... I hate you!" Fran blurted, then following Belphagor's example and running out of the room.

"And that leaves all three heartbroken," Hibari concluded quietly.

"Mmhm," Mammon chuckled. "Shall we go cheer up our lovers?"

"Yeah, nice working with you, Mammon was it?" Hibari said, smiling.

"Yep. See you around," Mammon murmured, shaking his transparent hand with Hibari's and vanishing into Mist to float back to Belphagor. Hibari leapt down from the ledge where he and Mammon had been plotting, and landing gracefully beside Mukuro. The illusionist looked up at Hibari almost immediately.

"I'm not in the mood to fight, Kyouya," he growled in a shaking voice.

"Neither am I," Hibari returned, before suddenly wrapping his arms around the illusionist's waist. "I just figured I'd cheer you up."

Mukuro finally understood. Why Hibari had acted so odd around him lately, and why he'd been angered every time the illusionist mentioned Fran. He finally realized that Hibari loved him, and that thought alone started to repair his broken heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Bel," called Mammon, materializing in front of the prince. Belphagor lazily threw a knife at the spirit, not even looking up from the pillow he was hugging and crying into. Tears were a fairly new experience to him, so once they came, he really didn't know how to stop them. Mammon didn't dodge, but allowed the knife to just pass right through his form. "Bel!" Mammon repeated. Belphagor looked up, and Mammon experienced for the very first time those blood-red eyes that belonged to the prince. The Storm Guardian didn't bother to hide them. He didn't feel the need to.

"Monta?" Belphagor asked. (A/N: I think Bel only calls Mammon that once in the anime, but whatever; it's cute. And if it's actually something else, I blame Crunchyroll.)

"Bel, I told you not to call me by that name," Mammon murmured, floating on top of the pillow, therefore managing to be on an even level to Bel. "What's the matter, my love?"

"Mammon... I thought you were dead?" Bel whispered.

"I can take a physical form like this sometimes," Mammon explained.

"Oh...," the prince whispered. The tears continued to stream from the prince's eyes, and Mammon carefully brushed his hand over them.

"Don't cry, Bel, tell me what happened," the spirit of the Arcobaleno said in a soft, soothing voice.

"Well... *sniffle* I suppose it started when Fran joined the Varia..."

Fran knocked on the door shyly, not sure if he was going to the right person for help.

"One minute~!" a cheerful voice sounded. There was the sound of multiple giggles accompanied by shouts of 'EXTREME' until finally everything quieted down. Fran heard footsteps, until finally the door to the boxing room opened. He saw a shirtless Lussuria, a white towel over his shoulders. "Oh? Fran-chan? Is everything alright?" Lussuria asked.

"Luss... I need some romantic advice," Fran whispered, and he knew that Lussuria would be only too happy to oblige.

"Sure, Fran-chan. Here, come on in. Don't mind Ryohei, he won't interrupt or judge you," Lussuria assured, leading Fran in and sitting him down on a bench just inside. Ryohei was drinking water 'to the extreme,' so he didn't even notice the entrance. "What's the matter?" the Varia's sun asked.

"It's... about... Bel-senpai...," Fran whispered. Lussuria gasped.

"Oh~, what happened? You have to tell me!"

"Well... least night we confessed to each other. (Lussuria gasped again) But today... I ruined everything."

"What did you do? What did you do?" pressed Lussuria.

"I fell for an illusion Master cast. He disguised himself as Bel-senpai and kissed me... And the actual senpai saw. I didn't know it wasn't him, so I was kissing Master as though it was actually senpai... and... when the real senpai saw... he looked so betrayed... I need help, Lussuria! Tell me what I should do!" Fran pleaded, the tear tracks evident on his face.

Lussuria remained quiet for a moment. "Do you know where Bel-chan is now?" he asked. Fran shook his head.

"Probably our room."

Lussuria nodded as though he'd made a decision. "Alright. You go there, and if he's there, you throw yourelf at his feet and apologize like your life depends on it. Then confess your love to him several times, and promise him it will never, EVER happen again," Lussuria advised, drooling slightly with his mental image of the scene.

"But Luss," protested Fran. "I ALREADY promised him it wouldn't happen again."

"Oh... I see," Lussuria murmured. "You could still try it."

"... I suppose I could," Fran agreed. "Maybe if I explain the situation..."

"Yeah. Good luck, Fran-chan," Lussuria said, patting Fran on the shoulder before returning to his own lover. "Ryo-chan~? Are you ready for our next match? This one will be the tie breaker~!"

"Yeah! I'm ready... TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted. Fran slipped out of the room silently and headed back to his own.

'Just wait, Bel-senpai. I'll prove myself worthy of your lover.'

"Oh, you poor thing," whispered Mammon, "I can't believe that peasant would dare do such a thing to the prince."

"Y-yeah...," Bel sniffled, now hugging Mammon instead of the pillow. "If you were still alive... this wouldn't have happened, you know."

"I know. Sorry, Bel," the previous Varia Mist apologized. "But I can stay here with you anyway."

"Really?" Bel asked, looking into the other's hooded eyes.

"Of course," Mammon soothed. "I love you, Bel."

Belphagor smiled and rested his head on Mammon's. "Ne, where's Phantasma anyway?" he asked upon remembering that there always used to be the black frog/yellow viper on Mammon's hat.

"Oh, I'm not sure. Probably out in a forest somewhere. He fled as soon as he saw that I was going to take my own life," Mammon told the prince, curling up on the other's chest.

"You know... there's a ridiculous age difference between us," Bel murmured.

"We're also the same gender. Love knows no bounds, Bel," Mammon pointed out.

BANG.

"Senpai!" Fran called, walking into the room. He saw Belphagor hugging the spirit and froze. "Senpai... who...?"

Bel looked away coldly. "Mammon visited me after you broke my heart. Good thing too. Who knows what the prince could've done to himself?"

"Senpai, I came to apologize," Fran whispered.

"... It's too late for that Froggy...," Bel murmured, "You've hurt the prince quite enough already."

"No, really! Master cast an illusion on himself-"

"No excuses," Belphagor cut off, glaring at Fran, "the prince can't forgive you again."

Fran fell silent, tears returning again to his eyes. "But... senpai...," he pleaded.

"I need some alone time," Belphagor growled, "with Mammon."

Fran knew that there was no use in begging any more. He knew that the prince wasn't ready to forgive him. He knew that he'd hurt Belphagor deeply. And he knew that he didn't deserve to be forgived.

All this in mind, Fran slowly turned back to the door and left the room, leaving his senpai alone with the spirit of Mammon. 'I'm sorry, senpai,' he thought. 'I'm sorry.'

-End Chapter

Gosh, where did all that come from? Anyway, NeverMakeSense is rule 63'ing my fanfic, so if you're alright with yuri, The 63'rd Meeting is a genderbent version of A Royal Meeting.


	16. Chapter 16: What the Prince Wants

A Royal Meeting, Chapter 16

Well, I think I might be able to wrap it all up by eighteen. Did that last chapter make you all rage? Well, that's what happens when I have headphones on and am listening to 'Arashi no Ouji,' 'Kufufu no fu,' 'Special Illusion,' 'Bloody Prince,' 'Maboroshi no Arcobaleno,' and 'Hitoribocchi no Sadame' repeatedly. Hooray for character songs~! Anyway, ignoring my random rambles, I don't own KHR, and I'm pretty sure I never will. OOC warning (again?) Mostly with Hibari (AGAIN?)  
READ MEEEE! Ahem. I think this may actually end up the last chapter, unless I get reviews saying I didn't wrap it up well enough. I could add in a couple more chapters just for fun, of course, but the main conflict is ending in this one. :'(

Morning after where I left off...

Fran's eyes sleepily opened, and he knew that he wasn't beside Belphagor. He sat up, and stood, looking around the Mist training room. 'Well... no one's here to see me being pathetic and prince-less,' he thought bitterly. He looked at the Hell ring on his hand, and lit it. 'I'll just train on my own until master get's here.'

He saw the world changing until he only saw in black and white, though he knew that he'd still see Deathperation flames clear as day. He looked back to his hand, and saw the white claws that he'd become familiar with, then looked behind him and saw the scaly black tail that had also been formed by the ring. He began to feel awkward standing on only two legs, so he went down on all fours. He sped forward, graceful as a cat, headed directly for the wall.

'No harm in trying,' he assured himself before hitting against the wall with his hands and using the speed he'd worked up to run directly up it. 'Huh. There's something I can't do on my own,' he mused as he climbed up the wall as though it was even ground.

"Fran?" called a somewhat familiar voice. Fran lost his balance out of suprise and slid back down the wall, using his claws to slow the fall. He looked towards the door, and saw not Belphagor, not Mukuro, but Hibari.

"Oh, hey. You're the Vongola's Cloud, right?" Fran asked, tail sweeping over the ground in dissatisfaction.

"Yeah," Hibari confirmed, walking over to him.

'I may have Mukuro now, but I really don't know if what Mammon and I did was truly right,' Hibari thought, kneeling beside the Mist Guardian. 'I might not be one for being nice, but I can't help the guilt. We ruined this kid.'

"Is there something you need?" Fran asked, looking into the Cloud's eyes.

"Well...," Hibari began uncertainly, looking back at the younger boy with slight guilt. "I saw what happened yesterday."

"Did you?" Fran asked, "What about it?"

Hibari placed a hand on Fran's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he apologized, probably for the first time in his life that he'd sincerely said those words.

"Why...?" Fran asked, dead serious.

"It was my fault," Hibari whispered. "Mammon and I set you up. Mammon cast that illusion on Mukuro. Mukuro had no idea."

Fran's teal eyes widened with shock. "Mammon...?"

"Then I went to the target practice room, and I told Belphagor that you got injured during training. He was so worried he followed me back here. I'm really... sorry," Hibari admitted, hanging his head.

"Oh...," Fran said quietly. He knew that he could probably kill the Cloud Guardian right there and then with the Hell ring, but decided against it. (A/N: No, he wouldn't have won against Hibari regardless of rings.)

"Actually... I was jealous," Hibari confessed, "of you and Mukuro."

"You... like Master?" Fran asked.

"Yeah. But he was giving you all of his attention, not noticing me... really, I just acted on impulse when I teamed up with Mammon," the Cloud told him.

"So... why are you telling me this... when the damage has already been done?" Fran asked. Hibari shook his head.

"I felt that I needed to tell you," he said.

Fran was pissed off. Not so much at Hibari, but at Mammon. The little greedy Arcobaleno had decieved Belphagor, and Fran himself. Fran clenched his fists, ignoring the sting from his own claws. He felt the Hell ring start to take over, but just barely fought against it. He held on to his soul by a string.

"Move," he hissed at Hibari. "I'm going after Mammon."

Hibari obediently stepped aside upon seeing the change in Fran's eyes. "Good luck," he said as Fran sped off, back towards his room.

'I really let that little punk make me think that I'd betrayed Bel... it was HIS fault. Oh, he's going back to Hell, where he belongs.'

Xanxus was walking through the halls, talking to Squalo, or rather, insulting him repeatedly and complaining about the lack of steak and Italian beer in the area, but suddenly, he stopped.

"Voi, Xanxus?" Squalo questioned, also stopping.

"Shut it scum, and listen."

Squalo quieted, and realized that Xanxus was right- they could hear what sounded like a running animal of some sort. The two turned around, and saw something colored teal and black running towards them. Xanxus pulled Squalo aside by his arm just as the creature raced past them on all fours. "What the hell was that?" asked Squalo, eyes wide.

"Don't ask me questions I can't answer, trash," Xanxus replied sharply, hitting the shark lightly on the back of the head.

Mukuro had just lef this room when he heard an odd sound coming from his left. He looked to see what it was, but was shocked when he saw the Hell ring's demon of Fran, who ran right past him as though he wasn't even there.

"Fran...?" he whispered, but the creature had already left his sights.

"Oi, Rokudo, focus on the guy in front of you," said a deep voice. Mukuro turned again to see Hibari, who walked right up to him.

"Ah, Kyouya," Mukuro greeted, partially out of suprise, but was instantly silenced when said prefect pressed his lips to Mukuro's own.

BANG.

Belphagor was woken up roughly when the door slammed open, and looked up to see something which he really hadn't seen before. It looked a bit like Fran, except it had claws, pointed teeth, snake-like eyes, and, what stumped him the most was the long, black, scaly tail.

"What the...," he barely managed, but quickly cut himself off when the demon-like thing looked at him, eyes blazing. Fran still had some control over the body, knowing that he had to be able to talk with the prince.

"Belphagor...," it breathed.

"P-prince or s-senpai would work," the prince said with a crooked grin.

The demon looked down at the sleeping Arcobaleno in Bel's arms and frowned. "Mammon," it growled.

Belphagor followed the glare, and said to the other, "What is your business with Monta?"

"Bel... I told you NOT to call me that," Mammon muttered in his sleep, turning slightly.

'Fran would let me,' the prince thought sourly.

"Senpai," the creature whispered, coming a bit closer, "He's decieving you... he set me up!"

Belphagor looked confused almost immediately. "Set you up... who are you?"

"Stupid, who else calls you senpai?" the other replied.

"Fran?"

"Bingo," it said with a fanged smile. "Senpai, hear me out, would you?"

Bel thought for a while. "Alright, this is the only chance you're getting though. Tell me EXACTLY what happened."

Fran relayed the entire story given to him by Hibari, his Hell ring features slowly fading. Belphagor watched and listened in shock, looking back at Mammon several times. When Fran had told him everything, the prince was too stunned to believe the most of it, even from the one he knew he still loved. "But... Mammon wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't you have done the same if I'd fallen for Mukuro?" Fran reasoned. Bel froze. Fran was right. If his kouhai had actually fallen in love with Mukuro, the prince would've gone to extremes to get Fran back. In that sense, he understood why Mammon would do all of that, but he still felt a bit unsure about forgiving Fran.

"You'll... never do it again?" he checked.

"Why would I, senpai, when I love you?"

Belphagor almost fainted right then and there, and had he been a girl, he certainly would've. But seeing as he wasn't, he just stared at Fran with shock and a definite delight.

"Bel...?" Mammon questioned sleepily, starting to wake up.

"Froggy just told me what you did," Bel told the previous Mist guardian.

"Who's Froggy? What did I do?" Mammon asked, sitting up. He saw Fran. "Oh. THAT'S Froggy. What the hell? You shouldn't know!"

"Hibari told me," Fran told the Arcobaleno.

"What! Damn, I knew I couldn't trust that little-"

"So you DID decieve me," Bel confirmed, equipping himself with over fifteen knives in one hand. Mammon gulped nervously, and started to float off of the bed.

"N-now Bel, let's not be rash," he said with a tremble in his voice.  
"DON'T tell the prince what he is to do or not do," Belphagor ordered before throwing the knives. Mammon squeaked in fear and vanished into Mist, making it evident that he wouldn't dare return.

"Senpai...," Fran whispered.

"Have you ever heard me RETURN Mammon's feelings?" Bel asked.

"No...?"

Bel grinned. "Well, it was because I simply couldn't. I was in love with someone else. You." Fran blushed wildly.

"I love you too, senpai," he returned.

Bel patted the space beside him on the bed, and Fran crawled up next to the prince. "Is it too much for me to ask for something?" Bel asked.

"Depends, what is it?" Fran asked. He then caught the look in Belphagor's eyes and sighed. "Alright, I suppose you want the seme role?"

"Oh, god, yes," Belphagor breathed.

"Fine, just let me lock the door, don't want people to walk in," Fran muttered, getting up and locking the door. "I'll bet you've wanted this for a while."

"Since I met you, Froggy," Belphagor replied grinning.

And anyone who walked past their door within the following five hours would hear Fran screaming Belphagor's name.

-End Chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I originally wanted to end the whole story with that, but I suppose I could add in a couple fluffy epilogue-ish chapters to make it to eighteen. Was that a stupid way to wrap-up the plot? I knew it was...  
Sorry about not actually going into detail about Fran and Bel at the end there, this fic is still rated T, after all.


	17. Chapter 17: Mukuro and Hibari

A Royal Meeting- Special Chapter/Epilogue 1

Well, this is just going to be a nice, pointless chapter for the lol'z. Just warning ya. There's no lemon because this is rated T still, and I'm not that good at writing it yet. I got called Froggy by my senpai yesterday. Coincidence? Speaking of, I'm seeing 26 wherever I look. Every single time I see the clock, it's something-26. This morning, I looked at my clock, which is six minutes ahead, and it said 7:26. Then I went downstairs after a couple minutes and, again, looked at the clock. 7:26 (This one has the right time). Last night I pointed it out twice- 7:26 and 8:26. It's as though it's fangirl instincts... yeah, that would be wierd. I point it the car too. And I'm seeing frogs more and more often. For example, in English, we were told to take notes on point of view, and I was so freaked out when I saw that the examples they used were all the 'Princess and the Frog'.

Quick acknowledgements-  
I believe the people reviewing the most often are:  
1:DarkVampireDuchess 2:Cute peppermint 3:Hysterical Insanity

Thank you so much for following the updates and reviewing~! It's greatly appreciated~! Nevermakesense, I'd acknowledge you, but your reviews kind of make me want to STOP writing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

12:00 PM, day after I left off.

Fran took a seat beside Bel in the kitchen, immediately asking, "What's for lunch?"

Belphagor shrugged and wrapped an arm around Fran's shoulders. "Whatever it is, I can almost garuantee you it's not Italian," he replied.

"Aww, is Prince the Ripper getting homesick?" Fran teased, pinching the prince's cheek to prove a point and chuckling when the prince batted him away.

"No," Bel denied. "Prince's don't get homesick." He then added under his breath, "'Cause they're loved wherever they go~"

"Sure senpai, keep dreaming," Fran deadpanned, before looking around the table. "Ne, it's not nice to stare, what did your mothers used to say?" he scolded a few surrounding Vongola members who were watching them with extreme intrest.

"I don't have a mother," the silverette that Belphagor had been training spoke up. "She drove off a cliff when I was five."

The room went dead silent, for a couple moments, until suddenly a squeal was heard from somewhere in the kitchen. "Was that a girl, or...," Fran trailed off when his Lussuria senses went off. 'Dammit!' he inwardly cursed, but was too late. The gaylord appeared from God knows where and started wildly snapping pictures of the couple with a device that made it hard to tell whether it was a camera or a phone.

"Aah! Luss, don't scare the prince! ... Again!" Belphagor protested, shielding his eyes with his arms regardless of his bangs.

"Aw~, Bel-senpai, you're supposed to pose for pictures," Fran told the prince. "Come on, you like posing, don't you?"

"Not for Lussuria, thank you very much," the prince answered.

"Bel-chan!" Lussuria complained. "Can't you at LEAST do something to show that you two are madly in love?"

"Lussuria," Fran said in a pouting tone, "It's not nice to call people mad, I personally thought we were fairly sane. Well... maybe not fake-prince the ripper here, but I was pretty sure I was okay."

"VOI!"

"Ah- He's here."

Squalo walked up to the three, kicked Lussuria for some unknown reason, and began to reproach the two youngest members of the Varia. "I don't know if you remember, but I told you two to make-out AFTER meals!"

"We know that, long-haired commander," Fran returned, "Who ever said we were making out? We're just sitting here making a statement."

"Yeah, sure Fran, what kind of statement is that? 'We had sex last night'?" Squalo asked shamelessly.

The room fell silent, again, for a couple minutes until Lussuria decided to revive himself. "I-is it true? Did you two really go all the way?" croaked the gaylord.

Fran blushed deeply, remembering what had happened not last night, but yesterday morning. Whether they were just guessing or not, it felt as though everyone knew.

SLAM.

Everyone's attention turned to the other couple that had just arrived, which happened to be Mukuro and Hibari. Fran leaned over to Bel. "Ne, senpai, is it just me, or is Hibari limping a bit?" he asked.

Bel looked back at the two, who were making their way to the table. "No, Froggy, look closer." Fran took another glance before looking at the prince questioningly. He was pretty sure Hibari was limping. "They're BOTH limping, Froggy," Bel told him. Fran looked back at his Master. Indeed, the older illusionist WAS walking with a bit of a funny gait, and the pair breathed out in sync as soon as they'd taken their seats. "

Turns?" Fran asked the prince.

"Most likely," Bel replied. "SOME people have a lot of energy."

"Hey, don't judge me," Fran argued, "I wouldn't have lasted."

"That's alright," the prince agreed. "And I would've been in a really bad mood today if I had let you be seme even once, actually."

Fran rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Do you really think I'd be THAT bad at it?"

"Yep. It was decided that you would be uke from the very beginning," the prince said with a grin. Fran glanced back at Mukuro, who looked like he REALLY wanted to say something, but Hibari was holding him back from doing so by covering the illusionist's mouth with his own. Fran looked at Squalo.

"Ne, control-freak-strategy captain, you're going ot allow... this...?" Fran trailed when he saw that Squalo was actually in a similar situation, except with Xanxus. 'Okay, when did THEY get that close?' Fran wondered. 'For that matter, when did Xanxus even get in here?'

"Shishishi~, they seem to have been influenced by the prince and followed his example," Belphagor chuckled, swinging one leg over the other.

"Ah, but senpai, we aren't being very public about our relationship and... Lussuria, would you please get a tissue for that nosebleed?"

"Sure, Fran-chan... hee hee... I-I'll be right back...," the gaylord giggled madly before walking away. Suddenly, Squalo was heard complaining about the boss seeming to be drunk, but Xanxus cut him off again before he could protest further.

"It's kind of scary," Fran muttered, "if this is Xanxus's method of confessing."

"The prince wants to kiss his Froggy," Bel pouted, tugging on the sleeve of Fran's shirt.

"Some other time, senpai, I'd feel wierd if we kissed when Xanxus and Squalo along with Master and skylark-san were making out in the same area," Fran told the prince.

"Who's skylark-san?" Bel asked, "And why 'san', I thought you were Italian? Ah, whatever, it doesn't matter. Who is skylark-san?"

Fran pointed at Hibari, who was currently sliding his hands up Mukuro's shirt, causing the older illusionist to moan out in pleasure. "The one who is trying to eat Master's face," Fran told him.

"Oh, so that's what he was doing," Bel played along, "the prince thought that maybe they were kissing, but it seems much more logical for him to be eating Mukuro, after all, I heard he tastes like pineapple?"

"He sure does," Fran agreed. The pair that they had been mocking suddenly parted for breath, both looking a bit lustful.

"He DOES taste like pineapple," Hibari said to the two Varia, "but that's just another thing I like about him."

"Aw~, Kyouya don't tease me like this, kiss me again," Mukuro pouted, coming up to the Cloud again. Hibari simply pushed him back.

"We kiss when I want to kiss you," the prefect told him firmly.

"But Kyouya~!" the other protested.

"You don't have to wait long, just not now," Hibari finalized. "Anyway, how are you two? Have a nice night?"

Fran knew that Hibari wasn't the type for small talk, and it was probably his way of making sure they had gotten back together safely. "Yeah," Fran said, "senpai wasn't too harsh of a seme- earlier in the day- either."

"WHAT?" Everyone turned to see Lussuria, who had returned after tending to his nosebleed. "You mean to say that I was standing outside your room listening for moans at the WRONG TIME? Oh, I cannot believe I actually missed it!" the gaylord wailed in a hearbroken, but still oddly cheerful voice.

"Luss, I can tell that you're extremely upset, but we'll definintly hear about it next time," Ryohei soothed, seemingly materializing out of thin air just to speak with the gaylord.

"And there's another couple," Fran sighed, "I tell you senpai, ever since I met you I've met more and more gay people, now it just seems normal. Oh, and, other Vongola people," he called across the room, "Are Master and skylark-san so intresting that you just can't tear your eyes off of them?"

The other Vongola appeared to be stuck in a trance, for they just wouldn't look away from Hibari and Mukuro, who had ended up giving in to urges and were kissing yet again. "Wow, there are so many people in here all of a sudden," said Gokudera Hayato. "It seems much too crowded in here." He put a huge emphasis on the word 'crowded', as though trying to prove a point. Hibari parted from Mukuro.

"I'll bite THEM to death later. I'm busy biting HIM to death right now," he said before kissing hte illusionist yet again.

"Wow, I've seen so many gay people kissing that I'm just kind of sick of it at this point," Fran said, "I mean, there's not actually a lot of people, but it's still a bit awkward. Long-haired commander, are you pretending you're not hungry, or are you just feeding off of the boss right now? ... Alright fine, don't answer. It's your own advice though, you really should have some integrity you know."

"Shishishi~, the prince REALLY wants to kiss-"

"Not now, senpai!" Fran cut off, annoyance in his eyes.

"... Uncute..."

Fran sighed heavily. "The Vongola people are still staring at you, Master, skylark-san." Apparently, the two didn't care. Fran wasn't about to give up. "Oh hey everyone, Hibari and Mukuro are playing a game of tonsil hockey, I wonder who will win?" he said in a deadpan voice. Still no luck. "Ohmigod, the sky is falling," he tried.

You could've heard crickets in the background if not for the moans of the prefect and the illusionist.

"Senpai, I'm out of ideas," Fran pouted, tugging on Bel's sleeve.

"Alright, the objective of the game is to make them break it up and go get a room, right?" Bel asked. His kouhai nodded. "Shishishi~, well, do you know what solves every problem?"

"Oddly-shaped silver knives?" suggested Fran.

"Right you are, my dear frog," Bel replied cheerfully, the usual grin spread across his face. He drew out several knives. "Stabbing people always helps solve problems!"

This threat was enough to pursuade the lustful couple into parting. "Alright fine, Prince the Ripper," growled Mukuro. "You don't need to bring out the knives on us. We're just being affectionate."

"By having mouthsex?" Fran asked.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Belphagor giggled maniacally. "Shishishi~! The knives have solved yet another problem!"

"Ooh, this belongs in your record book, senpai," Fran congratulated.

"I agree," the prince said. "Froggy, fetch my record book!"

"Senpai, you don't have a record book, I was just being funny," Fran told the prince.

Belphagor blushed lightly. "Well don't be funny. The prince might believe you."

"Senpai, you should know whether or not you have a record book," Fran said. Belphagor frowned, hating to be teased, and suddenly noticed the knives in his hand. He grinned. Fran understood the expression immediately, and when the prince looked back at him, he immediately said, in monotone, "No, senpai, don't even think to-"

STAB.

Fran was silenced for another moment. "Ah, is there anything knives can't do?" the prince laughed. "

Senpai, that really hurt. I think I'm bleeding," Fran pouted, "You actually managed to land a hit directly through a major artery, I think I'm going to die."

Though he said it in monotone again, Bel instantly changed moods. "What? Let me see! Froggy is NOT allowed to die. ... Unless the prince tells him to!"

"I was kidding senpai. I'm fine," Fran muttered, brushing the prince off again. Bel had the same irritated expression on his face, and reached for more knives.

"Please don't stab at the table," said the Vongola boss, sighing.

"Don't order the prince around," Bel returned.

"Don't stab at the table, prince trash," ordered Xanxus.

"Okay, fine," the prince growled, putting the knives back.

"Senpai, permission to remove the knives?"

"... Not yet."

"But senpai!"

"They look good on you, just leave them there for a bit longer."

-End Chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Woo~! That was fun. Could you tell I was high on sugar about half the time? Is it so bad that you want to leave a bunch of hate reviews? That's alright, I'd understand if you did. I'll try and make the next chapter extra long~! But no, I still won't put in lemon. *looks at clock* *sees 6:26* O_O Belphagor: The prince thinks you ended it at a terrible time.  
Me: The prince really should keep his opinions to himself.  
Fran: Record book?  
Me: Don't ask...  
Mukuro: Please review, you haters out there~!  
Me: Hey, don't encourage them!  
Mukuro: Come on, haters, feel free to troll, we all appreciate it~!  
Me: Is this about Hibari?  
Mukuro: I don't like taking turns with him.  
Hibari: *glare* Me: Feel free to review, even if you do hate my writing~!


	18. Chapter 18: Ending Bel x Fran

A Royal Meeting- Last Chapter.

Waah~! I have to end it here... that makes me sad. Well, I'll pack in as much writing as I can. I look forward to writing many other BelFran's soon too.

*sigh* Alright. Here goes nothing.  
Fran: It is SO not nothing. You really shouldn't use that phrase with fanfictions.  
Me: Sorry.  
Bel: The prince is waiting.  
Me: Sorry. And I'm still seeing twenty-sixes... it's so scary...

7:00 PM, same day I left off.

"Ah, today seemed to just drone on forever," Bel complained, both hands on the back of his head.

"Master and skylark-san have been in their room since lunch. Makes me kind of wonder what they're doing," Fran commented.

"I'll bet if we walk by their room, we'll have a pretty good idea," the prince chuckled, before glancing back at his kouhai. Fran was walking a bit slower than usual, and Bel was wondering why. "Something wrong? You're lagging a bit today."

"If I said that for some unknown reason, my hips are giving me hell today, would you believe me?" Fran deadpanned.

"Oh. Sorry, Froggy," the prince giggled, understanding immediately. "The prince can't help it, he's been trying so hard not to scare off his kouhai for so long... and now that Froggy won't be running away... shishishi~."

"Yeah, well just don't get carried away. I have training to work on still, and, I'm not sure if you know this, but when Master and I are both limping, it's very difficult to get much done," Fran told the prince seriously.

"Fine, should I just save it all for nighttime?" Bel asked.

"That might not work either," his kouhai sighed, "then I'll just be uncomfortable in the morning."

"Well, the prince isn't about to wait until we get back in Italy," Bel growled. Fran sighed again.

"Alright, we can try to make things work as they are. ... But I expect a seme role at least once," he told his senpai.

"No," the prince refused, before suddenly picking up the younger boy in his arms. Fran blinked twice, recognizing the position he was in, and immediately started to complain.

"Senpai, put me down! I'm not a girl!" he said, squirming. The prince just held him closer.

"Doesn't matter. If Froggy's going to walk slow, then the prince will carry him. It's as simple as that," he said with a grin.

"Don't use that 'this is the way things are' tone on me, just put me down, I'll walk faster, I promise!"

"No," Bel told him. With that, the prince started down the hall again, with a protesting Fran in his arms.

"I was just returning the favor."

"What favor? Come on, you can't do all that and not mean it!"

"Stop complaining, shark trash, and be glad I did that at all."

"Yeah, while everyone was watching, and now everyone thinks we're a couple!"

"Do you think we're not?"

"Ah-"

Squalo looked at Xanxus, meeting the blood-red gaze. Was he implying that he returned Squalo's feelings? Squalo couldn't help letting slip the whisper, "Xanxus..."

The Varia's boss almost glared, but instead replied in the usual sharp tone, "I love you."

Squalo honestly was worried that this was just another dream, but when the boss started to walk away again, Squalo didn't hesitate to follow. "I... I love you too, boss!" he managed. Xanxus hmph'd and took the shark's hand.

"What do you say to going out for steak?"

A few hours later...

Fran rolled over in the bed. "Aw~, senpai, did you fall on the floor again?"

...

No response.

...

"Senpai?"

Still no response.

Fran sat up and turned on the light. "Senpai?" He looked around the room. "Probably in the kitchen," he sighed, getting out of the bed. He left the room, and looked for signs of Bel. Like an animal, the prince always left something behind. Fran felt against the wall, and soon felt something stuck into it. He pulled out the knife, and looked at it. There was blood on the blade. "It's not Halloween, senpai," he scolded the prince quietly.

He walked further down the hall, his hand brushing against the wall, and decided against pulling out the rest of the knives, insetead just touching them barely to guide himself. Finally, he reached the kitchen. The prince was seated in a chair, eating, as Fran had expected, strawberry ice cream. Fran noticed the cut on the prince's arm and glanced back at the knife. "Senpai," he called, walking in over by the prince. "Why did you cut yourself?"

"Hi, Froggy," the prince replied, "I left a trail of bloody knives so I'd find my way back without making any noise." Fran sighed heavily and took the seat beside the prince.

"Where'd you even find the ice-cream?" he asked.

"The prince's new friend got it for him."

"Friend?"

Someone Fran hadn't seen very many times before suddenly walked into the room, this one holding a bowl of chocolate ice-cream. "Yare yare, I don't suppose you came for a midnight snack too?" he asked.

Fran shook his head and pointed at Bel. "I was looking for him," he explained.

"Ah," the other said, taking a seat opposite them. "I was looking for the ice-cream myself when he walked in. He suddenly ordered me to get him food, and, I guess I've gotten into the habit of carrying out people's orders. I'm Lambo, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. You're the Lightning of the Vongola?" Fran asked, taking the other's hand and shaking it.

"Yeah."

"I'm Fran. The Varia's Mist. Fake-prince here is the Varia's Storm," Fran introduced.

"I knew about the Storm, I can barely recall him from the ring battles," Lambo said, "But I was sure that someone different was the Mist."

Bel made a whimpering noise and plugged his ears. "Don't talk about Monta."

Fran wrapped an arm around the Storm, trying to comfort him. "Yeah, Mammon was the Mist guardian at that time. But we don't like to talk about him."

"Sorry," the Lightning guardian said, drinking a glass of milk that he'd also gotten.

"Anyway, what is it with you and cows?" Fran asked, assuring the prince that they were done discussing Mammon.

"Nothing. I just like cows," the other said with a faint blush.

"His main weapons are horns," Bel told him. "And the prince thinks his main attack was called 'Eletricco Cornada'." (A/N: Did I misspell it? If so, sorry...)

"Huh," Fran said, "I heard your older self really beat up Levi."

"Yeah... but then the effects of the Ten-Year-Bazooka wore off and I got really hurt as a kid," the young Guardian sighed.

"Levi can get really angry if anyone makes him look bad," Bel explained. "He's not exactly the nicest guy there is."

"That's a given," Fran agreed, before yawning widely. "Hurry and finish up here, senpai, I want to get back to bed."

"Don't order the prince, Froggy."

"Whatever, fake prince-senpai."

Lambo finished his nighttime snack faster than Bel regardless of getting it later than Bel. He yawned and stretched. "I'm going to bed now... you don't need to clean up, I don't mind getting it when I sneak more food later."

Fran laughed a bit at the comment. "Thanks, Lambo."

The other smiled and walked out of the kitchen. Almost as soon as he'd left, Fran felt himself suddenly get attacked by the prince, who just HAD to kiss his Froggy. Fran had closed his eyes out of being startled, but reopened them when he knew what was happening. He kissed back, as he'd promised the prince he would, and moves a hand up to brush those bangs to the side. He was disappointed to find that the prince's eyes were closed anyway. The prince didn't even give him warning before suddenly shoving his tongue past Fran's lips. Fran could taste the strawberry ice cream, and was pursuaded into participating in the deeper part of the kiss.

It wasn't until the taste of strawberry was long faded that the prince pulled back, his grin even wider than usual. "See why the prince likes ice cream?"

"Huh," Fran said. "Senpai, don't waste time, just hurry and finish so we can get back to bed. I'm tired."

Bel pouted at his kouhai's indifference, but obediently returned to his dessert again.

Hibari tried to wriggle out of the illusionist's grip, but failed miserably. He sighed quietly to himself. He hadn't expected the older illusionist to grow so close to him in such little time. It was annoying and nice at the same time. He decided against protesting further, and instead eased into the embrace and rested his head against the other's chest. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck, and smiled when he felt the illusionist's hug tighten slightly. He slowly reached a hand up further, and pulled out the ponytail that kept Mukuro's hair in that pineapple shape, then flicked the band onto the floor. There was going to be a panicing Mukuro in the morning, and Hibari was going to savor every moment.

"How do you plan to get us back again?" Fran quietly asked his senpai.

"You're kidding, right?" the prince laughed, "I can practically see the way!"

"Oh, I get it. I just need to cover my eyes with my bangs. Sorry, but I'll have to take off the hat in order to-"

"That's not it, Froggy!" Bel protested. "Can't you sense it?"

"... The only thing I sense is that you're getting crazier," Fran said. The prince sighed heavily.

"You really can't," he growled, "the prince is very suprised."

"Come on, senpai, stop being mysterious and explain!" Fran protested. Bel suddenly reached up to the wall and pulled something off of it, then moved it right up to Fran's face.

"Smell," he ordered.

"What the hell, senpai- ah... is that blood?" Fran asked, only now detecting the scent.

"Yes!" Bel said, happy that the kouhai finally detected it, even if it was right in front of his face, and that was the only reason.

"How many times did you stab yourself, senpai?"

"I'll show you when we get to the room- don't worry, it was very organized."

The prince started walking down the hall, taking out many knives along the way. Fran followed, getting worried as the number of knives increased. 'How many stab wounds could he take in the first place?'

Finally, the prince paused. "Here," he said. He opened the door, and flinched as the light washed over him. Fran followed the prince inside, and closed the door behind them. The prince walked over the bed and sat down, and Fran suddenly noticed the lack of bloodstains on his clothes. Confused, the kouhai joined the prince on the bed. Bel rolled up his sleeve, and Fran saw that there was only one cut, on a large vein, however. Fran saw as more of the blood seeped out of the wound as soon as Bel had lifted up his sleeve.

"You stupid prince, a cut like that could kill you!" Fran protested, holding the other's arm and looking anxiously at the wound.

"No it couldn't. Stab wounds are too scared to attack the prince," Bel giggled.

"Senpai, stab wounds are not people. They're stab wounds," Fran insisted, looking around for a bandage. Amazinly, he managed to find some gauze, and he was quick to bandage the wound. The prince watched him with intrest and slight suprise until the wound was tended to.

"Froggy," he whispered. Fran looked up at him.

"I'd rather you stab me than yourself, senpai," he said.

Bel blushed deeply. "Okay."

Fran smiled then, and reached for the light. "Come on, let's get to sleep, ne?"

Bel nodded and lied back down, gently touching the bandage on his arm. 'Such a small thing can affect me if it's involved with Froggy...,' he thought. The light was turned off, and Bel was delighted when he felt Fran pull him into an embrace. He didn't hesitate to hug the kouhai back, and sighed when he realized that his kouhai wasn't able to rest his head on the prince's chest because of the hat.

"Alright," he finally gave in, "You can take off the hat at night."

Fran smiled up at him. "Thanks, senpai."

"Don't thank me. I might make you put it back on," the prince growled. Fran carefully took off the hat and set it beside him on the ground before embracing Bel again and snuggling up close to him.

"I love you, senpai."

"I love you too, Fran."

"A new type of weapon?" asked Bel, and Fran knew the prince was gripping his knives tightly.

"Yes," said the Vongola boss. "The weapons that the Millefiore are using are called Box Weapons. Believe it or not, we've managed to get some here, and we plan to equip everyone here with at least one Box Weapon."

Xanxus looked actually intrested in this method, so Fran and Bel decided it was probably important. "As long as you can light flames on your rings, this is very much so possible," the boss explained, "because injecting Deathperation flames into a box is what opens it. Xanxus, come here please."

To everyone's suprise, Xanxus actually walked up to the other boss, and looked at him with slight curiosity. "Scum," he acknowleged.

The Vongola boss nodded as though he'd made an important decision, and passed a box to Xanxus. "I have chosen to give you one of the strongest weapons here. The Sky-Storm Liger, Ligre Tempesta di Cielo."

Everyone watched as Xanxus accepted the unusual weapon, and placed it in his jacket. "These are the rest for your Guardians," Tsunayoshi said, holding six more. "The Varia may train alone or along with my own Guardians, either way works."

Somewhere in the crowd Lussuria could be heard, 'Ryohei-chan~! Let's train together!' followed by a shout of 'extreme!'.

Xanxus stepped back to the Varia and handed each member a box weapon the color of their flame. "Shark trash, I expect you in bed with me tonight," he said when he handed Squalo his.

"I know, boss," sighed Squalo.

Unfortunately for Lussuria, Xanxus had decided that the Varia were going to open their boxes at the same time, everyone but himself. So the Varia were circled up in the training room, all holding their boxes in hand and flames lighted.

"Alright, NOW!" Squalo shouted.

"Open box!" everyone said, punching the flames into the box. There was a moment in which flames just flew out of the boxes, but they all ended up materializing into unique forms. Squalo was happy to see that he'd gotten a shark, and a very large shark at that. Levi had gotten some sort of manta ray, it had seemed. (A/N: Sorry, not exactly sure what it was, but it was at least LIKE a manta ray...)

Lussuria squealed and started fussing over his box weapon instantly upon realizing that it was a peacock.

"Pea-chan!" he decided on the name instantly.

Bel looked to his shoulder and saw a mink that was sitting there happily, grinning the same grin as Bel. "Shishi~!" Bel giggled upon seeing the mink. It even had the same haircut as him. The prince was quite content with this.

"Shishi~," the mink echoed in a much higher voice. Fran couldn't tear his eyes off of his own box weapon.

"Senpai," he called. "I think I got a dud."

Bel walked over to the kouhai and burt into laughter at the kouhai's box weapon. It was practically a mini version of Belphagor, only it looked more like a puppet and was built on a spring that was built into the Box.

"Aww~! Lussuria said, seeing the weapon, "That's so cute, Fran-chan!"

Fran sighed heavily, but it wasn't that he hated the box weapon. After all, it DID look like Belphagor. There was suddenly a huge crashing noise, and everyone turned to see that Squalo's shark had decided that Levi was food. "Voi!" Squalo shouted, "I'm going to get along well with this guy!"

Fran sighed as his Box Weapon stayed perfectly still, looking more like a shield than anything else. Maybe that was the point.

Belphagor kept the mink out all day, and it just stood on his shoulders the whole time. He'd decided to name it Mink, obviously. As for Fran, his box weapon had automatically returned. He soon learned that Mink wasn't super fond of him, but Bel scolded the little animal whenever it showed any contempt.

The two may have had little fights, but they still loved each other in the end. Fran always stayed by Bel's side. He cast illusions to help them in battle, while Bel was the center of the attack, the storm. Fran never deceived Bel, regardless of being Mist. Bel was always the one who he relied on.

As for Mukuro, he'd done something to get himself back in prison, so Hibari was planning with Fran, Ken and Chikusa for how to break him out again.

Squalo had taken the official place of Xanxus's right hand, and for that matter, Squalo seemed unusually much quieter now.

-End Chapter.

Belphagor: The author is too busy being upset about ending the story, so the prince will wrap it up.  
Me: No... I have the ability to do that much. *takes breath* This is the last of A Royal Meeting. Please Review... and... I will continue writing fanfictions for Bel and Fran... Fran: Didn't your mom say she wanted you off the laptop for a week? Me: Shh! Don't SAY that!  
Fran: (She said she didn't want you to fanfiction for a week.)  
Me: (Don't think it either, they can still hear you!)  
Mukuro: What did I do to get put in Vendicere?  
Me: I dunno, but by the NineYL mark, you're there. That's all I know. And then, Fran, Ken and Chikusa help get you out.  
Mukuro: *sighs heavily*  
Me: Please review~!  
Belphagor: Ushishishishi...


End file.
